Mi gran secreto
by sritas.weasley
Summary: RHr… CAPS. 27 UP!¡DEJEN REVIEWS! después de salir de hogwarts, sus caminos se separan, y por cosas del destino tienen que volver a verse las caras… se acerca el final...
1. Chapter 1

Mi gran secreto

Era una tarde fría en las calles de Londres, me encontraba en casa, con la estufa encendida, tengo a mi pequeña hija Emily en los brazos, mientras la hago dormir, mi marido aun no llega, todos los días sale muy tarde de la oficina, siempre que llega, yo estoy dormida, o con Emy en los brazos.

Hace 4 meces nació mi pequeñita, mi primera hija, Demian, es un excelente padre, no tengo porque quejarme en ese aspecto, pero desde que Emily nació no hemos tenido una vida de pareja constante, el con su trabajo y yo en nuestra casa, hace 3 años que ya me gradué de hogwarts, lo recuerdo muy bien, salí con honores, al igual que Harry y... Ronald; ni siquiera a ellos los seguí viendo seguido, ese mismo día de la graduación me marche del colegio, no me despedí de nadie, excepto de Ginny, no respondí sus cartas, preferí mantenerme alejada.

Con Demian estuvimos 3 meces de novios, nos casamos, y nació Emy... a ella la tuve cuando ya estábamos casados...pero no es hija de mi marido.

No es fácil para mi vivir con esta culpa dentro, mirar a mi pequeña a los ojos, a Demian... y a él.

Mientras la castaña navegaba en sus miles de recuerdos, y trataba de reflexionar y disminuir la culpa que sentí por ocultar esa gran verdad que solo ella sabia...sonó el teléfono.

¿Quien es?

Soy yo, necesito que nos veamos lo antes posible Hermione, necesito que hablemos con urgencia.

¿Que pasa?, Ron, te dije que no te quiero ver mas, me lo prometiste, no me llamarías, no me buscarias, nada, quedamos en que lo que paso entre nosotros se olvidaría, que nunca había pasado, pero no estas cumpliendo tu promesa.

¿Quien dijo que te llamo para algo personal Granger? el motivo por el que te estoy llamando, no tiene nada que ver con lo que tu piensas, te quiero comunicar que desde ahora soy el nuevo abogado que te representara a ti y a tu marido.

¿Que dices imbecil?, Si Ron trata de jugarme una broma, ya se esta pasando de la raya, no podía tener mejor suerte, una de las personas que mas aborrezco, en la vida, resulta que "será mi abogado familiar".

Lo que escuchaste, no quiero tener problemas y menos por tu culpa, y aclaro, si crees que yo busque esto, te equivocas, el tarado de Demian dejo la petición de un abogado familiar en el ministerio y a mi me dieron el cargo, eso es todo, así que dile que mañana a las 9:00 a.m. los espero en mi oficina adiós.

Colgué el teléfono, mi conciencia no daba mas, nada estaba a mi favor, Emily era idéntica a Ron, los mismos rasgos de los Weasley, míos solo son sus ojos, pero Demian no parece darse cuenta, además que Ron no tiene idea, que yo y el...tenemos una hija.

Hermione, vengo muy cansado, no quiero comer, lo único que necesito es dejes todas las cosas listas para mañana, saldré temprano, buenas noches.

Ni siquiera me saludo, es como si no existiera un nosotros... a quien quiero engañar, nunca existió, tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, y la perdí, y ahora que quiero volver el tiempo atrás, resulta que es un imbecil que no me quiere, que ya no es el mismo.

Por su parte Ron y Harry, viven en un departamento muy alejado del ministerio, (N/A: Hermione vivía cerca del ministerio), el ojiverde seguía tal como siempre, no había cambiado casi en nada, en cambio el pelirrojo estaba totalmente cambiado, ese chico dulce, risueño y bromista del colegio había desaparecido, solo estaba en los recuerdos de sus amigos de la infancia y su familia, ahora es un prestigioso abogado del Ministerio de magia, seguía tan guapo, pero por ejemplo lo tímido con las chicas, se había ido, tenia relaciones sentimentales con 100 chicas a la vez, y en su cama no faltaba ropa femenina, Harry ya estaba acostumbrado, pero lo que no sospechaba esa que una de las visitas en la cama de Ron, había sido su mejor amiga, la señora Hermione Granger.

Volviendo donde Hermione.

Pero no pienso amargarme por el recuerdo de un hombre que ya es parte del pasado, es verdad que compartí mi infancia y mi adolescencia con el, además de compartir a la persona mas importante por lo menos para mi... mi hija.

Mucho sueño, se apodero de mi, eran casi las 9 de la noche, por milagro Demian ya estaba en casa, la bebe dormía en su cuarto, y yo tenia todo listo así que decidí acostarme; Apenas llegue a la cama, mi esposo se giro al lado contrario, ni siquiera nos tocamos la mano, ni un rose al dormir, yo lo quiero mucho, por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, es verdad nunca lo ame, pero es una persona importante en mi vida...

Mucho sueño, se apodero de mi, eran casi las 9 de la noche, por milagro Demian ya estaba en casa, la bebe dormía en su cuarto, y yo tenia todo listo así que decidí acostarme; Apenas llegue a la cama, mi esposo se giro al lado contrario, ni siquiera nos tocamos la mano, ni un rose al dormir, yo lo quiero mucho, por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, es verdad nunca lo ame, pero es una persona importante en mi vida...

Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada y Emily comenzó a llorar, apenas la escuche, me levante para ver que era lo que necesitaba, su pañal estaba mojado, la cambie, y le puse un pijama mas abrigado, mientras la mecía en mis brazos, musitaba su canción de cuna favorita, que me ayudo para que mi pequeña pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Al volver a mi habitación, me encontré con Demian despierto, tenia su lámpara encendida y estaba sentado en nuestra cama, me quedo mirando, mientras yo caminaba hacia el.

¿Porque lloraba?

Tenia el pañal mojado, y además tenia frió, así que la cambie, y la hice dormir de nuevo, es tan linda cuando duerme... es tan indefensa.

¿Me han llamado del ministerio?

Mi primera reacción ante su fría respuesta fue de desconcierto, le hablaba de "nuestra hija" y a el le daba exactamente lo mismo, y con respecto a lo de la llamada del ministerio, hubiera preferido hacerme la desentendida, pero no podía...

¿porque te deberían haber llamado del ministerio? la bruja aquí soy yo, no tu.

Pero déjame recordarte que soy tu marido, por lo tanto tú protector, estas bajo mi cuidado, tú y Emily son mi responsabilidad, ante mi mundo y ante tu mundo, tienen leyes muy parecidas por si no lo recuerdas.

Es sencillo Hermione, necesito, bueno necesitamos un abogado familiar, por cualquier eventualidad, supuse que seria una buena idea, además... cambiando un poco de tema... supongo que tu volverás a tu trabajo en la agencia, ¿verdad?.

Si quieres que vuelva a trabajar, no tengo ningún problema, en lo absoluto, pero te recuerdo...quien me pidió que no dejara sola a Emy en su primera etapa fuiste tú, yo solo te obedecí.

Pero ya tiene 4 meces, supongo que puedes volver a tu vida normal, tu sabes que con lo que yo gano, basta y sobra, pero si quieres trabajar, hazlo... por mi no ahí problema.

Claro que no tienes problemas, si de un tiempo a esta parte, las cosas que haga yo, o deje de hacer te dan exactamente igual.

¿Que cosas dices?, Claro que me importa, yo te quiero, tu sabes que es así, no es verdad lo que piensas, o si no, no estaría casado contigo... y no tendríamos una hija.

Pero si me quisieras como dices, me lo demostrarías, por lo menos con cosas mínimas, no te pido las riquezas ni las maravillas del mundo, solo detalles, por ejemplo, cuando vuelves del trabajo, eres lo mas indiferente conmigo, con suerte vas y le das un beso a nuestra hija.(N/A: Hermi mentirosa :S).

Perdón, quizás tienes razón, y lo lamento que las cosas se estén dando así por mi culpa, tu sabes que mi trabajo es muy importante, pero ustedes son mi familia y las quiero, se que debí haberte contado lo de mi petición, pero fue todo muy rápido, lo hice por Emily, ella necesita nuestra protección, no solo afectiva, si no que de todo aspecto.  
Espero que de ahora en adelante las cosas comiencen a cambiar, no quiero que nuestro matrimonio se vuelva una unión sin sentido, nos queremos por algo estamos juntos, con respecto a lo de el llamado, me contacto nuestro nuevo abogado.

A si, ¿quien es? ¿Lo conozco?

Ron, mi ex compañero de hogwarts, Ronald Weasley. No pude evitar sonrojarme al decir su nombre, me di cuenta que los colores se me subieron al rostro.

Mejor alguien conocido que alguien por conocer, ¿no crees?

Creo que tienes razón (N/A: ese cinismo Granger xD), mañana nos espera a las 9:00 en su oficina, seamos puntuales, ojala no demore demasiado el tramite, no me gustaría llevar a Emily, así que mañana llamare a Ginny, para que la cuide mientras estamos allá.

Si te acomoda eso a ti, por mi esta bien, te amo, buenas noches.

Nos dimos un corto beso, nos tomamos las manos, y apagamos la luz. Mucho tiempo que no escuchaba un te amo salir de su boca, lo quiero mucho, y de verdad este tiempo juntos no lo quiero tirar por la borda, pero se que algún día, tendrán que saber la verdad, pero por mi, que nunca nadie se enterara; mañana será el día mas complejo para mi, Demian, Ronald, y yo... me duele el estomago solamente de pensar en su reacción...


	2. Chapter 2

Por mas que trate no pude dormir tranquila, era cierto que Ron no haría, ni diría nada, estoy segura, pero no se, ahí algo dentro de mi que me dice que tenga cautela.

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 a.m., en punto, Demian lo apago enseguida, mientras que a mi se me parte la cabeza del dolor.

No quiero levantarme linda, 5 minutos, solo 5 minutos más.

No, tú sabes que esos 5 minutos se transforman, en 10 o 15 minutos de atraso, debemos ser puntuales, llamare a Ginny, a ver que me dice, ojala no tenga nada importante.

Me gire hacia mi velador, donde esta el teléfono, marque el numero de su departamento, contesto de inmediato.

Bueno...

¿Ginny?... soy yo, Hermione, ¿como estas?

Aay!, hola, no te reconocí la voz, es que tuve una pésima noche, y me desperté hace muy poco rato... ¿ocurre algo malo?

Necesito pedirte un favor, veras con Demian tenemos una reunión, con tu hermano en el ministerio, y no quiero llevar a Emy, se aburrirá, ¿te importa quedarte un rato con ella?

En absoluto, me baño, me arreglo un poco, y me voy para allá, nos vemos en un rato; eso si, me tienes que explicar lo de la reunión con Ron.

No te preocupes, no es nada grave, luego te cuento...mientras yo hablaba por teléfono con Ginny, Demian fue a ver a la bebe y luego se metió en la ducha, mientras esperaba que saliera, en mi cabeza seguía la espantosa idea, de tener que volver a mirar a los ojos a Ronald, y no poder contarle la verdad, a los dos, pero de seguro mi "amigo" no le tomaría importancia.

No te demores mucho Hermione, iré a cambiar a Emy, y preparar el desayuno, te espero abajo, apresúrate.

Tranquilo, no me demorare nada, la ropa de Emy esta lista, esta en el primer cajón; sácala, después la voy a revisar yo.

El agua tibia se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, me ayudo a poder despertarme, y quitar esa cara de cansancio que tenia, me demore casi media hora en la ducha, salí, me arreglé, me peine, me maquille, y fui a la pieza de mi hijita, para terminar de vestirla.

¿como amaneció la bebe mas hermosa de todo el mundo?, veo que cada día que pasa, Demian se hace mas experto en cosas que tiene que ver contigo cariño, como has crecido y cada día que pasa, mas te pareces a tu padre.

¿En verdad crees que se parece mucho a mi? no me había dado cuenta, Demian estaba parado en el borde de la puerta de Emy, mirándonos.

Claro que se parece a ti, mira... sus manos son igual a las tuyas... tus mismas pestañas. Realmente las cosas que dije son estupideces, nadie se fija en esas cosas, las pestañas de las personas son casi iguales...

Pero yo creo, que se parece mas a ti... de verdad... tu amiga debe estar por llegar... ¿están listas las cosas de la niña?

Si están listas en su bolso, aunque se quedaran aquí, preferí dejarlas todas juntas, su mamila, su chupete, sus baberos, su cascabel, sus pañales, etc., es muy complejo tener a un bebe a tu cuidado, ¿sabes?

Ya lo cree, tu te llevas todos los meritos de su crecimiento... yo no tendría toda la paciencia que tienes tu para poder cuidarla solo... ¿lista para desayunar?

Si, mientras Emy se toma su leche, aprovechando que esta tranquila.

Bajamos casi corriendo las escaleras, ya eran las 7:15 y Ginny aun no llegaba, nos sentamos a desayunar, había tostadas con mantequilla, nos tomamos una tasa de café, cuando casi terminábamos sonó el timbre.

Hola Hermione, perdón por el retraso, tuve algunos problemas con el portero, pero apenas pude me vine, y veo que llegue justo a tiempo, ¿no?

Así es, ¿donde esta mi nenita consentida?, Ginny, es demasiado cariñosa con mi hija, ella es la única que conoce mi verdad, pero mas allá de eso, aunque no fuera su tía biológica, estoy segura de que se portaría de la misma forma.

Esta en su habitación, terminando su leche, te deje todo su bolso listo, cosa que llegues y saques lo que seas necesario.

No te preocupes, tu tranquila.

Buenos días Ginebra.

Buenos días Demian ¿como has estado?

Bien gracias, cuida mucho a Emy, por favor, Hermione volverá lo antes posible, de verdad gracias...

No ahí porque... después de todo ella es... Como una hija para mí...

Holaa a todoss!!… esta es la primera vez que publicamos un fic en fanfiction!!, tenemos que aclaran que este no es de nuestra autoria, sino que lo hizo una chica muy amiga de aguss, jeje, connie... Bueno, pasamos a resumirles este fic, cuenta la historia de Ron y Hermione después de salir de hogwarts, como contianuan cuando ya sus caminos estan separados, y por cosas del destino tienen que volver a verse las caras, es una mezcla muy especial, de dulzura y crudeza, que personalmente me encanta, esperamos tanto connie como nosotras que les guste, dejen muchos reviews… No contiene ningun tipo de spoilers, hacemos las aclaraciones recien hoy, cuando subimos este segundo capitulo, porque recien estamos conociendo esta pagina, es decir, ya la conociamos pero no como se maneja para subir y etc.. sin nada mas qe decirles! Nos vemos, mejor dicho hablamos en el proximo capitulo…


	3. Chapter 3

Buenos días Ginebra.

Buenos días Demian ¿como has estado?

Bien gracias, cuida mucho a Emy, por favor, Hermione volverá lo antes posible, de verdad gracias...

No ahí porque... después de todo ella es... Como una hija para mi...

La pelirroja subió a buscar a la bebe, y bajo con ella en los brazos, la despidió de sus padres, para que se pudieran marchar rápido. Mientras íbamos en el auto, había un gran silencio, por mas que trataba de que me saliera un tema de conversación con mi marido, que seria lo mas normal del mundo, no podía, no había caso, pero el tampoco, decía ni hacia nada... como siempre. 

Estas muy callado, ¿no quieres hablar?, ¿estas preocupado?, te noto tenso...es por la cita, ¿verdad? 

Increíble que lo preguntes... su respuesta a mi pregunta fue fría y distante.

¿Que paso? ¿Porque estas molesto?, antes de salir de casa, te vi con el mejor animo, y mírate ahora, parece que no te agradara estar a solas conmigo.

¿Nunca tuviste ningún tipo de relación amorosa con Ronald?, por favor Hermione, respóndeme con la verdad, es lo único que te pido, se sincera conmigo. 

¿Para que quieres saberlo? ¿De que te serviría? 

No creo que tenga nada de malo saber... es solo mera curiosidad...

Nunca paso nada entre nosotros, Nunca, siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos, tanto com. Harry, y con el, para mi los dos eran como hermanos, siempre los vi de esa manera, ¿y sabes algo?, me duele mucho que a estas alturas vengas a desconfiar de mi, solo por que es un ex compañero de colegio.

¿Entonces porque desapareciste así como así? ¿Porque no los seguiste viendo?...

Por que sabia que me haría mal el recuerdo!, solo por miedo... y no sabes como me arrepiento de haber sido tan cobarde, a Harry apenas lo llamo, y con Ronald, ni siquiera eso. Estábamos a pocos metros del ministerio, nuestra discusión quedo hasta ahí, nos bajamos del auto, cuando ya nos bajamos de el, ni siquiera me tomo de la mano, como siempre lo hacia, por lo menos cuando teníamos reuniones importantes, los dos estábamos muy molestos.

Entramos y nos hicieron tomar asiento, esperamos unos minutos, casi nada en realidad, Ron salio de su oficina, y nos llamo, se veía tan guapo, como siempre, pero no le demostré todo lo que me estaba pasando por dentro, gracias a el, aprendí a disimular muy bien.

Buenos días, les he citado esta mañana, para que me expliquen, para que exactamente necesitan de mis servicios...

Ni siquiera lo mire a los ojos, un inmenso miedo se apodero de mi, sentía cuando el desviaba su mirada hacia mi, pero no hice nada, solo tome la mano de Demian, aunque estuviéramos enojados, y calle.

Es una razón muy siempre, con mi esposa, queremos mantener protegida, ante cualquier peligro inminente a nuestra hija, por eso deje la petición de un abogado. 

Realmente estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, HERMIONE ES MADRE!. Trate de mantener la compostura, y tratar de ocultar la cara de asombro que tenia, además de no emitir ninguna clase de comentario anexo.

Necesito algunos datos sobre ustedes y su hija...

Fecha de matrimonio: 25 de mayo  
Fecha de nacimiento de su hija: 5 de abril.  
Educación completa de los padres: Correcto.  
Ambos padres brujos: No, solo la madre.  
Inscripción del hijo (a) para asistir en la edad correspondiente a hogwarts: Realizado.

Con esta ficha, podré llevar el conteo de sus datos familiares, en caso de cualquier problema, que tengan tanto ustedes, como su hija, además si este se da en el mundo muggle o en el mundo mágico, ¿alguna pregunta?.

Ninguna...

Ahora, necesitare 15 minutos con cada uno de ustedes, para realizar un test y una encuesta que requieren para quedar inscritos como familia M/M (N/A: muggle/mágica), ¿quien será primero?... 

Prefiero que seas tu primero linda, para poder llamar a la oficina, y avisar que llegare un poco mas tarde de lo previsto, ¿te molesta?

No, para nada... tranquilo, yo seré primera. 

Claro que será breve, no te preocupes Demian...

Mi marido salio de la oficina, y me dejo sola... con mi pasado, mis manos sudaban, me notaba totalmente nerviosa de eso estaba segura... y también estaba segura de que el lo notaba, me conocía demasiado bien.

No, para nada... tranquilo, yo seré primera.

Claro que será breve, no te preocupes Demian...

Mi marido salio de la oficina, y me dejo sola... con mi pasado, mis manos sudaban, me notaba totalmente nerviosa de eso estaba segura... y también estaba segura de que el lo notaba, me conocía demasiado bien. 

Apunte con mi varita y cerré con pestillo la puerta de mi oficina. Antes de comenzar con el test, creo que lo mas correcto seria que me partieras contando de tu hija,¿no crees?...digo hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos... somos amigos, y yo que soy...perdón fui alguien tan importante en tu vida, como decías cuando éramos novios... podrías contarle.

No creo que te interese, ya sabes lo que necesitas sobre ella, yo viene aquí exclusivamente para velar por ella, y creo que no eres quien para que me exijas saber acerca de mi vida personal, ella no es culpable de los errores de mi pasado, y tu no tienes porque interesarte en MI HIJA. Me levante de mi silla, y abofetie su mejilla, dejando en ese golpe cada una de las sensaciones de rabia que sentía.

Veo que te da miedo enfrentar la verdad... haciendo cálculos preciosa, me da la idea que... yo perfectamente podría ser el padre de esa niña...¿tu que dices?.

No digas tonteras, Emily, Demian Thomson.

Veo que estas muy segura de lo que dices... debe ser así... pero me muero por conocerla.

Me canse de esto, no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo humillada, y menos por ti, me voy... me dirigí a la puerta, con mi varita trate de abrirla, pero el muy desgraciado no se que le había hecho, ninguno de los hechizos que probé servían... era inútil. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sentí dos manos pasearse por mi cintura, las conocía perfectamente...seguía siendo igual que cuando éramos unos niños...tan especial para mi... aun reconozco el olor de su cuerpo.. El perfume que me vuelve loca, me odio, no se que me hace, estar cerca de el... me hace sentir tan mal, tan débil, tan tonta...y tan feliz a la vez, sus labios me susurraron al oído..."Dime que ya no sientes nada por mi, y te dejo salir de aquí

¿porque haces esto tan difícil?, se trataba de responder un test... y lo único que has hecho es molestarme Ron... sácame las manos de encima, si no quieres que grite.

¿Porque tiemblas Hermione¿tanto miedo me tienes?, tranquila... sabes que no muerdo.

No es miedo Ronald, es asco, suéltame si no quieres que grite, suéltame...si me conoces tanto como dices, te lo aconsejo, suéltame... o vas a tener problemas.

La voltee bruscamente hacia mi, nos quedamos mirando... la note asustada y nerviosa, podía engañar a quien quisiera, incluso al estupido que estaba afuera, pero a mi no, pero tengo tanta rabia... que no se que hacer.

Voy a averiguar como sea, si esa niña es o no es mía, yo no te amo, lo sabes, pero me gustas princesa, cuando tu me necesites...ahí estaré, mas ahora que nos veremos muy muy seguido.

Agradece que conozco el significado de la palabra respeto, y como esta no es mi casa, no pienso hacer ningún escándalo, pero lo único que te digo... si alguna vez me quisiste por lo menos como amiga, no digas nada y tratemos en lo posible de mantener una relación de abogado y cliente.

Descuida linda, será como quieras, pero eso no quita que averigüe lo que me interesa... mientras no descubra nada que me involucre, tu dulce cuento de hadas, seguirá igual.

Le diré a Demian que es su turno, hasta luego.

¿ No me darás un besito de despedida?.. Como en los viejos tiempos.

No puedo creerlo, hasta luego. Salí notoriamente molesta, la falta de respeto de Ron mas allá de molestarme, me había herido y me hizo apagar la mínima esperanza de que si me quisiera... aunque fuera como amiga, no quiero decir que quiero tener algo con el,¿o si?, ahí que tonteras pienso... la posibilidad de que ese hombre madure, es nula, tendría que nacer de nuevo para lograrlo.

Es tu turno, te espera; mientras llamare a Ginny para ver si necesita algo. Alo,...¿todo bien Ginny?.

Ahí si, todo esta perfecto, Emy duerme como un angelito, tómense su tiempo, yo la estoy cuidando, tu tranquila amiga...

Toma asiento, son pocas preguntas, y no te preocupes, no son nada de complicadas...

Antes de que empecemos con todo esto, necesito hacerte una pregunta...

¿de que se trata?.

¿Que le hiciste o que le dijiste a Hermione, para que saliera tan molesta?...

Lo único que hice fue aplicar el test y la encuesta, si a Hermione no le agrada que yo este como su abogado familiar, no es mi problema...

Se supone que ustedes eran muy amigos, no veo porque se llevan... así de mal ahora.

Ahí mucho motivos que causan el distanciamiento entre dos amigos, tuvimos algunos problemas en esa época...pero ahora ella es mi cliente y yo su abogado, fin de la historia, lo único que trato de hacer es mi trabajo, si no te agrada mi ex relación de amistad con ella, puedes ir y pedir un cambio de abogado, por mi no ahí problema...

No dudo de tus capacidades como profesional, lo único que te pediré, es que te mantengas lo más alejado de ella.

Descuida, como tú quieras...¿comenzamos?.

Adelante, soy todo oído.

Fue la media hora mas larga y angustiosa de mi vida, me comí las uñas, caminaba de un lado a otro como una gata en celo, por solo imaginarme lo que pudiera estar pasando en esas 4 paredes.

¿Como te fue¿porque demoraste tanto?.

Todo bien, solo un poco tediosa la diligencia, pero todo en orden, le dice que nos mantendremos en contacto... por si ahí algún problema.

¿Me iras a dejar a casa?...

Linda, no podré, tendrás que irte sola, cuando llame a la oficina, me dijeron que me necesitaban con urgencia, ahí problemas con algunas facturas, y dineros en el banco, así que tengo que irme rápido, lo siento..

Esta bien, no te preocupes, cuídate mucho y trata de no llegar muy tarde esta noche, te tendré una sorpresa...

Tratare de llegar lo mas pronto que pueda, esperare con ansias esa sorpresa, te amo Hermione.

Salimos juntos, pero en la puerta nos tuvimos que separar, el se fue a buscar el auto, mientras yo esperaba locomoción, nunca pasaba y necesitaba llegar lo antes posible, no era justo abusar de la buena voluntad de Ginny.

¿Quieres que te lleve?...

Lo que me faltaba... Ronald Weasley, mi enemigo declarado, me estaba ofreciendo llevarme a casa... tenia la duda de si negarme, o aceptar su tentadora propuesta, por una parte, si llegaría mas rápido, pero no se, ademas me permitiría ver de mas cerca lo guapo que se a vuelto, siempre lo ha sido, por lo menos para mi, pero con el tiempo se ha vuelto mas sensual y varonil, pero no me puedo dejar engatusar por eso, tengo a mi marido y a mi hija, mi familia, no necesito nada mas.

No gracias, puedo esperar, no tengo apuro.

Si no quieres aceptar la invitación de un viejo amigo, cosa tuya, tu hija te espera en casa, y sabes que si yo te llevo, llegarías mucho mas rápido que si te quedas esperando aquí, pero bueno, tengo una cita, luego nos vemos... adiós.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaaa!! tenemos qe agradecer especialmente a Ayly Wealey por dejarnos reviews!!!

No cuesta nada dejarnos uno... solo GO! y listooo!

Besoss.. y nos hablamos mañana con un nuevo capituloo de este lindisimo fic por Connie!

sritas.weasley


	5. Chapter 5

Por lo visto ahí chicas si ahí chicas necesitadas de hombres fáciles como tu, adelante vete, no te sigo retrasando.

Iba a acelerar el automóvil para partir, pero gracias a las palabras que escuche decidí esperar...

¿celosa Granger?.

Ja, ja ja,¿celosa yo?¿de tu cita?,bromeas, no soy de esas personas que viven del recuerdo, no me da el tiempo, para pensar en estupideces.

Te conozco...reconócelo, estas celosa.

Me iré contigo, solo para comprobar lo de tu "súper cita", estoy segura que es una gran MENTIRA, después de todo, eres experto en esa materia.

Miren quien habla... la señorita virtudes y honestidad...

No me molestes, o si no me bajo.

Nadie te esta obligando a quedarte, yo solo te lo ofrecí porque soy buena persona, y no soy rencoroso, pero si no se te puedo decir nada, es mejor así, tu sabes que soy bromista... en todo caso, nunca lograste entender mi sentido del humor, ¿porque tan seria?.

Porque contigo, no me da la gana de ser alegre, no me das motivos.

El auto comenzó su camino...no íbamos ni rápido, ni muy lento, ninguno de los dos, dijo nada, en un buen rato, cada uno iba introducido en sus pensamientos, por una parte eso era mejor, sabia que si decía algo... el reaccionaria, yo me enojaría y quedaría todo mal...

Aquí tienes que doblar...

Si lo se, conozco donde esta tu casa Hermione, no tienes para que decírmelo, porque lo se.

¿Como lo sabes?¿quien te dijo que yo vivía aquí?...Ginebra eres una traidora, murmure por lo bajo, no podía ser posible, mi amiga me había traicionado, pero no me importa, estoy por llegar, y cuando le vea la cara, se la voy a desfigurar... mala amiga.

¿Decías?...

Yo no he dicho nada, mejor conduce, quiero bajarme lo mas rápido de este auto, además por si no lo notaste lo de tu cita fue solo una excusa, LO SABIA, te conosco muy bien.

Yo también te conozco muy bien, y te lo dije porque se que te molestaría, viste...pero en fin, necesito hacer algunos trámites, cualquier cosa me llaman, muchos besos a nuestra...perdón, perdón, tu hija (N/A: que pesadito ron).

Cállate la boca, y conduce rápido...

Quieres que choquemos con otro auto para llegar rápido?, relájate un poco mujer, no te voy a hacer nada, solo te dejare en tu casa, para que puedas ver a tu hija.

El resto de camino que nos falto por recorrer, fue en silencio, constantemente me voltee para mirar la cara de Ron, su expresión, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque sabia que estaba molesta.

Estábamos afuera de mi casa, ya el auto estaba estacionado, Ron, se quedo mirándome con cara de bobo (N/A: QUE TE PASA HERMIONE : COMO QUE BOBO! xd).¿puedes dejar de verme con esa cara?, me haces sentir incomoda.

No tienes porque sentirte incomoda...estamos en confianza, relájate un poco. Como vi que Hermione estaba nerviosa nuevamente, quise divertirme un poco más, pase mi brazo, por el cuello de ella, intentando abrazarla... no opuso resistencia, solo bajo la mirada.

Por favor...basta, no sigas con esto, para mi no es fácil volver a relacionarme contigo, tu sabes lo que pasamos, mas allá de que a ti te allá importado, pues a mi si, te agradezco que me hallas venido a dejar, pero no me sigas provocando...

De nada preciosa, todo lo que tu quieras, TODO, en lo que yo te pueda ayudar, no dudes en decírmelo, aunque Demian me pidió que no me acercara a ti...pero eres mi amiga, fuiste mi novia, eres la madre... de la hija de ese tipo, y te respeto, bueno no te quito mas tiempo, puedes bajarte.

Si me sacas tu brazo de encima, creo que podría bajar.

Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta... saque mi brazo, lentamente de su cuello, nos quedamos mirando unos minutos, que no se porque se me hicieron eternos, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos, y siento que ella le paso lo mismo, yo se que puedo tener a la mujer que quiera a mis pies, pero con ella es todo tan distinto... Es tan madura, tan sensata...

Solo faltaban pocos centimentros para volver a probar, esos labios que me volvían loca, pero no podía dejarme ganar por la tentación, era algo mas fuerte que yo... Pero debía controlarme, estaba enfrente de mi casa... pero...

Esto no esta bien...yo...¿que dijiste que te dijo Demian?. Por suerte había recordado lo que había mencionado, de que mi esposo, le había dicho que no se acercara a mi...pero,¿porque?, ¿sospecharía algo?. 

Rompiste todo el romanticismo del momento con tu pregunta...¿que gano yo con decírtelo?... mínimo merecería tener un premio, por la información.

No digas tonteras, ni romanticismo ni nada, esto es serio, necesito saber exactamente que fue lo que te dijo, por favor, no juegues con esto, es serio, de verdad.

Ahí esta bien... si quieres saberlo, te lo diré, apenas entro a la oficina, me pregunto porque ya no nos seguíamos viendo con frecuencia...y luego me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de ti, aparte, que gracias a la cara con la que saliste, casi me golpeó.

Pero tenía razón en estar enojada... ahora si, me voy, nos vemos, adiós. 

Baje del auto, y cerré la puerta, Ron espero que entrara a mi casa, apenas cerré la puerta tire la cartera en el piso, y comencé a maldecirme por lo torpe que soy. 

GINEVRA WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,,baja en este mismo momento, si no quieres que yo suba, y te haga añicos enfrente de mi hija... baja ahora.

¿Que pasa?¿porque tanto grito mujer?...¿pasa algo malo?, me asome en la baranda de la escalera, y vi a Hermione, estaba roja, parecía estar FURIOSA conmigo...pero no se porque.

¿COMO ME PUDISTE TRAICIONAR ASI?, es que no lo puedo creer Ginny, eras una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba de verdad, pero ya veo que ni mi sombra es confiable, en fin, gracias por decirle hasta donde vivía a Ron, ahora si que estoy perdida.

¿QUE YO HICE QUE COSA?

Lo que escuchaste... No puedo creer que mas encima tengas la cara para negarlo,¿como voy a poder recuperar la confianza en ti?... Dime la verdad..¿Le contaste?.

No pensé que seria tan grave, perdóname, de verdad, yo no quería traicionar tu confiaba, pero es que entiéndeme, el es mi hermano, y cuando me hablaba y me preguntaba de ti, me daba tanta pena, el te quiere Hermione, el aun te quiere...

ESO ES MENTIRA!, tu hermano no me quiere... es un insensible, es el abogado familiar de nosotros, ¿entiendes porque todo esta mal ahora?... si tu hermano se llega a enterar de la verdad me muero, el sospecha, y no se que hacer...

¿SOSPECHA DE LO DE EMY?.

Si, por eso estoy así, pero no quiero pelearme contigo, eres mi amiga, más allá de la estupidez que hiciste, y necesito que me ayudes Ginny...

Esto es muy Grave Hermione...¿que planeas hacer?, ¿como podré ayudarte?.

Aun no he pensado en eso, mira, lo único que se, es que tu hermano ya no es el mismo que yo conocí, no es el chico del que me enamore desde niña, es frió, es calculador, es otro... es un monstruo, y me da miedo que por su culpa todos mis logros desaparezcan.

¿No será mejor decirle toda la verdad?, así tú te sacas ese peso de los hombros, y comienzas de una vez por todas, a ser honesta con ellos dos...

¿TU ESTAS LOCA?.. seria lo peor que podría hacer, primero, Demian me mata, a mi y a tu hermano, por lo que le hicimos, y segundo, cuando Ronald resucitara, me mataría a mi por esconderle la verdad, seria peor que estar en el infierno, seria una estupidez Ginny, piensa...

Pero es que es la única salida que le veo a todo esto, las mentiras tarde o temprano se saben, y si se enteran por otra persona ajena a ti, será mucho peor.


	6. Chapter 6

Créeme que estoy conciente de eso... pero el miedo que tengo en mi pecho es tan grande, que ahí veces que siento que no merezco tener lo que tengo, ni vivir la vida que vivo, no he sabido valorar nada, esto no es un juego de niños chicos, pero yo me estoy portando como uno.

Tu misma lo reconoces, pero ni siquiera piensas en como poder salir de esto, escúchate, solo te hundes en el problema, pero lo vez todo nublado, pero esto tiene una solución, que tu no quieres aceptar, entonces por eso todo esta tan mal.

Pero ponte en mi lugar Ginny, estoy casada, tengo deberes, soy una persona pública, (N/A: Hermione es la editora de una agencia muy importante de Londres en el fic, por si no lo había puesto). y tu sabes que esto me podría perjudicar, no es un tema menor, MI HIJA NO ES DE MI MARIDO; soy la mujer mas desgraciada de este país, y de todo el planeta, mi vida si esto se llega a saber, se cae al suelo, ayúdame... por favor.

Este Domingo nos juntamos todos en la Madriguera, por un almuerzo familiar que se le ocurrió organizar a mama, me dijo que te llamaría en estos días para invitarte, y que no faltaras, quieren conocer a Emy, pero estará Ron, pero también podría yo aprovechar de hablar con el, y pedirle que detenga toda esta locura.

La parte de que tu hables con el, estoy de acuerdo, pero yo no puedo ir, NO CON EMILY, no quiero que Ron la vea, seria delatarme aunque no quisiera, ella es prácticamente el retrato de ustedes, no les pierde pisada, no puedo llevarla Ginny, yo se que si algún día tus padres se enteran de la verdad me querrán matar con sus propias manos, por ocultarles algo tan importante, pero era la única forma, fue un error, tu hermano y yo, nos dejamos llevar por un impulso, y ya vez lo que paso, pero es que no puedo confesarlo.

Mama no aceptara un no por respuesta, tiene muchas ganas de verte, y se sentiría muy muy mal si no vas, y rechazas su invitación, sabes cuan sensible es ella, a Emy la puedes dejar a cargo de alguien, puedes ir un ratito pequeño, yo te excuso con ella, pero por favor ve, te lo ruego...

No te prometo nada, pero tratare..., ¿como se porto mi preciosa?.

Muy muy bien, esa pequeña es un cielo, a dormido como un angelito, apenas ustedes se fueron, subí, la hice dormir, y desde ahí que no despierta... tienes mucha suerte, es muy tranquila, en el departamento de enfrente al mio, vive una chica, con un bebe, no sabes, ME DAN GANAS DE MATARLO, ahí veces que me despierto a las 3 de la mañana por los llantos del reverendo crío, me costaría un mundo hacerme cargo de uno propio...me gusta cuidarlos, pero los ajenos y mientras no den mucho trabajo, por ejemplo, Emily es de esos bebes que dan gusto cuidar.

No lo creas tan así, al principio era insoportable, no se podía pegar un ojo, esta niñita lloraba por todo y por nada, tenia que pasar en mis brazos para quedarse callada, por suerte de a poco se fue acostumbrando a la carriola... ¿Te conté que decidí volver a la agencia?, planeo llamar esta este viernes para avisar que vuelvo el próximo lunes.

Me parece genial, ¿Demian lo sabe?.

No se lo he dicho aun, pero creo que estará de acuerdo...

Ojala, espero que volver, te ayude a sacarte un poco los problemas de encima...¿como lo harás con Emily?

Aun no lo tengo pensado, creo que tendré que contratar una nana, pero la verdad tampoco quiero eso, me gustaría que estuviera a cargo de una persona que conociera, pero todos trabajan, así que es la única opción que me queda...

Si quieres yo te ayudo a buscar a alguien para que te ayude, créeme que yo encantada me quedaría con Emy, pero mi trabajo no lo puedo dejar, hoy tuviste suerte, fue mi día libre, pero ya veremos que hacemos.

El resto del día, Ginny se quedo en casa, conmigo cocinamos, conversamos largo rato, recordamos situaciones y momentos que pasamos juntas en hogwarts, cuando recién comenzamos a salir con Ron, cuando ella estaba de novia con Harry... o cuando juntas planeábamos estupideces, para entorpecer las citas que ellos tenían con otras chicas, hace tiempo que no estábamos todo un día las dos, también compartí con mi hija, jugamos con ella, incluso bromeé al decirle que debería tener una propia, casi se le cayo el pelo, con lo que le dije...

Ni en broma lo digas Hermione, ni en broma, a mi me falta mucho, pero mucho, para optar por ser mama, no estoy lista para eso todavía...además primero tendría que encontrar un padre para ella, y así como voy, me quedare solterona.

No digas tonteras mujer, tú eres muy linda, eres exitosa, tienes una familia unido, todo para poder ser feliz, y no faltara el hombre que se enamore de ti,¿o esperas a uno en especial?...

¿que tratas de insinuar?.

Yo no estoy insinuando nada, si tu lo tomas de esa forma, es cosa tuya, siempre vez esa doble lectura, por dios, si es la verdad lo que te digo...¿te gustaría volver con Harry?...

NO LO VEZ, yo sabia que eso era a lo que querías llegar, pues déjame decirte que NO, ni loca volvería con el, somos amigos, nos llevamos bien, hablamos, es como un hermano para mi, tu lo sabes, además que lo nuestro ya paso, se termino, no ahí vuelta, yo no creo en las segundas oportunidades...

Pues esta mal que pienses así, perdona que te lo diga, pero yo creo que si ambos se dieran una oportunidad, podrían tener una relación muy linda, además a mi no me puedes negar que aun te guste.

NO ME GUSTA, me molesta que no me creas,¿sabes?, se supone que somos amigas, y las amigas se tiene confianza, pero si tu no me crees, me duele.

Lo siento, que sensible, perdóname...

Es que seria lo mismo que yo te molestara con mi Hermano, que seria algo mucho mas feo, pero no lo hago porque se que es doloroso para ti, así que por favor no me molestes mas con Harry, lo de nosotros fue algo muy lindo, que recuerdo de una forma muy especial, pero ya se termino, prefiero quedarme con lo bueno que tubo...

Perdóname tu a mi, por ser tan inmadura, no se que me pasa, tienes razón, no tengo por que molestarte, y porque no creerte...

¿te gustaría que en la noche saliéramos a tomar algo?... hace mucho que no salimos las dos, seria una buena idea...

Lo siento Gin, pero no puedo... Dejémoslo para otro día.

¿Y porque no podrás?...

Porque esta noche tengo planes, le tengo una sorpresa a Demian, y le pedí que llegara temprano, me tiene muy nerviosa todo esto, pero espero que salga bien...

Mira tu... te felicito, ¿y cual será esa sorpresa?...

La cara de Hermione, se torno de un color rojo intenso, casi tan parecido al de mi cabello, se puso muy nerviosa, la conozco muy bien, pero me alegra que poco a poco arreglen las cosas con Demian, porque yo si se que su relación de pareja no a estado muy bien últimamente, han tenido varios problemas...

Me da vergüenza decirlo... voy a arreglar nuestra habitación de una forma especial, quiero que tanto para el, como para mi, sea una noche inolvidable...

OH, espero que todo salga como tu esperas, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, eso si comencemos ya, tenemos que dejar todo hermoso, para yo poder irme, y dejarlos solos...

Gracias Ginny, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que todo entre nosotros se arregle...

Ojala sea así, cuentas conmigo...

Ohhhh, espero que todo salga como tu esperas, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, eso si comencemos ya, tenemos que dejar todo hermoso, para yo poder irme, y dejarlos solos...

Gracias Ginny, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que todo entre nosotros se arregle...

Ojala sea así, cuentas conmigo...Herms, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?.

Claro, ya hiciste una pregunta jaja, es solo una broma, ¿que pasa?.

Los problemas con Demian,¿comenzaron antes o después que Ron volviera?.

¿A que se debe tu pregunta Ginny?...

Podrás engañar a toda la gente que quieras Hermione, incluso a ti misma, pero yo te conozco demasiado bien, y se que tu aun sigues sintiendo cosas por Ron, te conozco, los conozco muy bien a los dos, por favor, dime la verdad, te lo juro que no se lo diré a nadie, pero es que si no te sinceras, veo que será muy difícil que los problemas entre ustedes dos se arreglen del todo...

Tu hermano marco mi vida, para siempre, gracias a el tengo a la persona mas importante para mi en toda la tierra, y aunque el no lo sepa se lo agradezco, yo lo ame con toda mi alma, el fue el primero, en todo sentido y tu lo sabes bien, pero lo nuestro no termino de la mejor manera, y es mejor dejar las cosas del pasado en el pasado, no remover viejas heridas, porque seria peor..

Pero no estas respondiendo mi pregunta Hermione, perdona que seas tan pesada, al molestarte con esto, pero para mi es importante, porque no me gusta que sufras.

No se si es amor lo que siento por el, no lo creo, me gusta, o sea, lo encuentro guapo, Ron no ha perdido su encanto, al contrario cada día esta mas lindo, y no te voy a negar que cuando lo vi hoy se me revolvió todo, todo, la sangre me hervía por dentro, pero no creo que lo ame...

¿y a Demian?...¿que pasa con el?, amiga estas jugando con sus sentimientos y no te das cuenta, te estas aprovechando de que el te ama, pero no esta bien lo que hacer.

SI ESO LO SE MEJOR QUE NADIE!, y te juro que me duele hacerle todo esto, pero entiéndeme, por favor trata de ponerte en mi lugar, esto es muy difícil, a el yo le debo mucho, cuando yo me sentí mas sola, el fue mi apoyo, quien me presto su hombro, quien me dio su amor, yo lo adoro, lo quiero demasiado, pero estoy segura de que no lo amo, quizás al principio confundí las cosas porque estaba mal, estaba despechada por todo lo que pase con Ronald, entonces cuando Demian apareció en mi vida, fue como la luz que me hacia falta, y me deje llevar por lo mal que estaba, pero ya no puedo echar el tiempo atrás, todas las cosas son muy distintas ahora, no me malentiendas Ginny, pero preferiría que este tema, lo dejáramos hasta aquí, de verdad esto no me hace bien.

Perdona si te molesto, pero es que necesitaba saberlo, aunque te confieso que detesto la mentira que tienes formada, y la mentira en la que tiene metidas hasta el cuello a tantas personas, igual te apoyare...¿que quieres hacer en tu cuarto?.

Algo sencillo, no se, hace unos días, compre un cobertor de cama, es rosa, muy lindo, y ese me gustaría poner esta noche, además me gustaría llenarla de flores, y de velas, para que tenga un perfume especial, y en el velador de el, no pueden faltar los chocolates, ese será el súper detalle especial.

¿CHOCOLATES?...¿detalle especial?, me podría explicar, ¿que función erótica cumple eso?, o sea aparte de producir que engordes, y que quedes rodó pegajoso, por lo que a mi respecta... no se si me gustaría.

Pero es que a el le fascinan los chocolates, y quiero sorprenderlo, quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para el... quiero hacerlo sentir feliz, es una manera de agradecerle todo.

Quieres hacerlo feliz a el, pero estoy segura que tu, no estarás feliz, amiga, no es necesario que te sacrifiques, de verdad no es necesario, dime...¿hace cuanto que tu y el no tiene relaciones?.

Uno de los defectos mas grandes y que mas me molestaban de Ginny era que fuese tan directa, en realidad no es un defecto, pero a mí me molesta, se que puede que este mal, pero es lo que pienso, y prefiero no decírselo porque se que se puede sentir mal...

Desde que Emily nació...desde ahí que no hacemos el amor..

OH DIOS MIO,¿como es que ese hombre no a muerto?, perdona que sea tan así, pero es que es mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo Hermione, ahí se ve que el esta muy enamorado de ti, mira todo el tiempo que lo has tenido... a pan y agua, no sabes como envidio su fuerza de volunta... y dime otra cosa, cuando tu estabas con el antes... sentías que, ¿hacían el amor o que solo tenían sexo?.

No pude evitar sonrojarme hasta el extremo con su pregunta, pero supuse que debería responderla, es mi amiga y confió en ella a pesar de todo..

Antes de que Emily naciera, sentía que si hacíamos el amor, en todo sentido, nunca para mi fue solo tener sexo, NUNCA, yo de verdad lo quiero, siempre que lo hemos hecho a sido porque hemos querido, pero no se si ahora valla a sentir lo mismo..


	7. Chapter 7

No creo que esta sea la forma de que ustedes arreglen sus problemas, yo se que ya no le vez salida a esto, por todo lo que ha pasado y en tan poco tiempo, pero tienes que pensar las cosas..

Si lo pensé, y se que no me estoy sacrificando, yo lo quiero, aunque no lo creas, lo quiero mucho, y estar con el, para mi no es sacrificarme, pero si dudo en sentir las mismas cosas, la misma adrenalina, la misma pasión de antes, eso es, no es que no quiera.

Como tú digas, eso si, espero que no te arrepientas, y no vengas llorando a pedirme ayuda... ah otra cosa, Hermione, prométeme, júrame, que te vas a cuidar, no puedes arriesgarte a quedar embarazada de nuevo, planeas volver a tu trabajo, no arruines las cosas.

Si tendré cuidado, yo tampoco quiero quedar embarazada, seria muy pronto, y ahora si que seria un error, y mi conciencia no estaría ni un segundo tranquila.

¿Cuantos kilos pesa este cobertor?, POR DIOS, NI QUE ESTUBIERAMOS EN LA ANTARTICA, mujer, tanta ropa en esta cama,¿como no mueren asados?...

Ginny, hace mucho frío en la noche, en que mundo vives tu... o quizás tienes alguien que te caliente, en estos días fríos, quien sabe...

No digas tonteras, tu sabes que no tengo ni un perro que me ladre, soy sola, triste y abandonada, y como voy, terminare mis días en esta tierra solterona, y vieja.

Eres hermosa, esa maldita costumbre de tener tu autoestima por el piso, una de las cosas que deberías copiarle a tu hermanito, es el amor propio, claro que no tan excesivo. Ambas amigas estallaron en risas, realmente cada una para la otra, era la hermana que nunca había tenido, a pesar de que Ginny, era un año menos, las dos tenían casi los mismo pensamientos, gustos parecidos, y se entendían muy bien.

¿Compraste los chocolates?...TIERRA LLAMANDO A HERMIONE!...ESTOY AQUI, ALO.

Oh, lo siento Ginny, lo siento...¿decías?.

¿Que si compraste los chocolates?...¿en que estabas pensando?.

No me mires así, no es nada de lo que tu estas pensando...solo me preguntaba que pasara en unos años mas, cuando Emy, empiece a ir al colegio, cuando ya no seamos tan niñas...bueno tan jóvenes, que será de nosotras, que nos deparara el futuro.

Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu amiga, la profesora Trelawney, jajajajaja.

No es chistoso Ginny, tu sabes que esa señora nunca fue de mi agrado, me dijo que era una AMARGADA, ¿que se creía?¿no tenia un espejo?, bueno en fin, tu bromita no me pareció nada de chistosa... en fin tenemos que esperar a que pase el tiempo, y si compre los chocolates, esta todo listo, mira, ve a la cocina por favor y trae un pote blanco, con borde dorado, esta en el mueble donde están los platos y los vasos.

Esta bien,¿donde los tienes?...

¿que cosa?...

Los chocolates Hermione, que mas, mujer aterriza!!!

PERDON!, están en el refrigerador, en un pote rojo, sácalos y déjalos en el pote blanco, y mejor no lo saques del refrigerador , déjalo ahí, pero en el pote blanco, para que no se derritan, iré a ver a Emy, es extraño, nunca duerme tanto en el día, además que después en la noche, no abra caso que concilié el sueño.

Y, eso no te convendría para nada, o sea te imaginas, ustedes en plena acción, y que Emily se pusiera a llorar, ahí solo imaginármelo me da risa, no lo puedo evitar, no pongas esa cara, pareciera que quisieras asesinarme mujer, relájate era solo una broma.

Es que ahí veces Ginny, que tus bromas y comentarios dejan de ser chistosos para los demás, y quizás no te das cuenta, pero esas cosas a veces no son agradables, y la única que queda mal, eres tu, yo te lo estoy diciendo porque no quiero que te hagan sentir mal, pero en verdad deberías tratar de cambiar un poco esas cosa.

¿Y ME PODRIAS DECIR QUE OTRA COSA MAS TE MOLESTA DE MI?, POR QUE ME IMAGINO QUE NO DEBER SER LO UNICO, mejor hablamos otro día, me voy, que tengas suerte hoy, si mi madre te llama me llamas y me confirmas ADIOS.

La pelirroja, tomo su bolso, y salio como una bala de la casa de la castaña, estaba notoriamente enojada y sentida por lo que le había dicho su amiga.

¿tan malo fue lo que dije? es solo lo que pienso, quizás fui un poco desatinada, lo acepto, pero de verdad esas cosas me molestan de ella, y creo que no tiene nada de malo que lo sepa, además se lo dije por su bien, porque si ella cambia esos pequeños defectos, podrá evitarse tener problemas.

La castaña el resto de esa tarde se quedo preparando todo, para la sorpresa que le tenia preparada a Demian, volvía a revisar cada uno de los detalles, hasta el mas mínimo si era necesario, todo tenia que salir a la perfección.

Cerca de las 7 de la noche, Demian a casa, desde un principio se dio cuenta de que estaba arreglada de una forma diferente a lo habitual, el living tenia varias rosas alrededor de los sillones, además de que la casa, solo estaba alumbrada por velas de colores e inciensos aromáticos, que le daban un toque mágico y romántico al lugar... Con la mirada, busco a su esposa, pero no la vio por ninguna parte, al dirigirse a la escalera, noto que cada uno de los peldaños de esta estaban cubiertos por un chocolate en forma de corazón.

Realmente esta mujer esta loca, no puedo creer que haya hecho todo esto por mi...Al subir a su habitación, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Hermione tampoco estaba en ella, sin embargo la luz del baño de su habitación estaba prendida.

Hermione...¿estas en el baño?.

Si amor, espera, ya voy a estar lista, por favor espérate, ponte cómodo, solo dame unos minutos, ponte cómodo y no te preocupes de nada, hazme caso.

Este bien.

Mientras Hermione permanecía en el baño, su marido estaba en la habitación cambiándose la ropa, colocándose pijama, y observando todavía perplejo la hermosa decoración de su pieza matrimonial, cada uno de los cambios que había realizado la castaña, habían sido notados por él.

Espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa cariño..., Hermione lucia un baby doll de color rosa pastel, con unos encajes de flores, muy corto, y ceñido a su delicada figura, llevaba el cabello liso y suelto, además de estar levemente maquillada con colores claros, que le quedaban de manera muy especial en su rostro.

Te vez preciosa...¿porque hiciste todo esto?¿que se supone que estamos celebrando?, que me acuerde no es nuestro aniversario de matrimonio.

No creo que sea necesario que estemos de aniversario, para poder querer tener una noche especial con mi marido,¿o acaso tenemos que tener fechas y horarios para poder estar juntos?.

No quise decir eso... es solo que hace muchos meces que nosotros dos...bueno, que nosotros dos no tenemos relaciones intimas, por lo de Emily.

Y por eso mismo, quiero que esta noche, sea como la primera mi amor, quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero, que lo que siento por ti no a cambiado, y que sigo siendo tan tuya como al principio.

Pensé que lo que sentías por mi ya no era lo mismo, pero a juzgar por esto estoy totalmente equivocado.

Luego de ese momentos, las palabras se hicieron innecesarias, Demian y Hermione volvieron a estar juntos, como hacia mucho tiempo...cada una de las caricias y los besos era como volver a experimentar, volver a probar sensaciones, a las cuales les habían perdido el gusto, cada una de las miradas y las palabras que pocas veces salían de sus bocas, era de cariño y agradecimiento, para poder demostrarse lo que sentían.

Nunca dude del amor que siento por ti Hermione, te lo prometo. los susurros en el oído de Demian hacia Hermione, hacían a la chica, incrementar las dudas acerca de lo que sentía, se daba cuenta que si AMABA a su marido, pero no podía evitar acordarse de aquella noche, en que había estado con su pelirrojo haciéndola pensar que quizás amaba a dos personas a la vez.

Yo también te amo, y no me arrepiento de estar a tu lado, créeme que me encantaría detener el tiempo en este mismo momento, y olvidar que el mundo existe, te juro, te juro que te amo Ron. Era tal placer que sentía la chica en ese momento, que al tratar de decir el nombre del hombre con el que estaba en esa cama, su boca y su pensamiento la traiciono, haciendo romper toda la pasión, y agrado que hubiera entre los dos.

¿COMO FUE QUE ME LLAMASTE?, me dijiste Ron, Hermione... ME DIJISTE RON!

No... Yo no quise, me confundí, perdóname...te juro que no me di cuenta, mi amor, te lo juro, que me exprese mal.

Yo lo sabia, sabia que tu con ese imbecil habían tenido algo, pero júrame...júrame que lo que ustedes tuvieron, fue antes de que nosotros nos conociéramos.

Te lo prometo, te lo prometo. No se porque te dije su nombre, de verdad no se porque fue, lo siento.


	8. Chapter 8

Créeme que yo lo siento mas, era todo tan perfecto, y tenias que terminarlo así,¿como crees que me siento yo?, ¿como crees que me siento Hermione?, eres mi esposa, eres mi mujer, estamos en nuestra cama, NUESTRA CAMA, y tu recuerdas a otro tipo, se sincera conmigo,¿de verdad me amas?,¿o solo lo dijiste por quedar bien?.

Claro que lo dije porque lo siento, de verdad te amo, eres con quien quiero estar siempre, no soy de esas personas que dicen las cosas sin sentirla, lo sabes, me conoces muy bien.

Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, aunque sea con la que duermas todas las noches.

Me duele que me hables así, y mas me duele que desconfíes de mi, TU ERES MI ESPOSO, no tendría porque andarme fijando en otros hombre, porque todo lo que quiero y necesito, esta aquí, junto a ti.(N/A: no puede ser tan, pero tan mentirosita xD).

No quiero seguir hablando de esto, espero que sea como tu lo dices, pero solo te digo una cosa mas, la confianza ciega que tenias de mi parte se perdió, y no creo que sea tan fácil que la recuperes, ahí cosas que se pueden perdonar, pero esto de verdad fue grave, imagínate que tu hubieras estado en mi lugar, que hubiéramos estado los dos juntos, y yo viniera y nombrara a otra mujer estando contigo, ¿que harías?.. Conociéndote, no creo que de muy buena manera, buenas noches.

Ciertamente Demian tenia la razón, maldita la hora en que nombre a ese infame, ¿como pude ser tan tonta?, algunas veces se supone que uno actúa inconcientemente, pero porque tenia que nombrar a Ronald justo ahora, de verdad las cosas no podían estar peor, primero que nada, Ron sospecha sobre lo de Emily, segundo, Ginny esta furiosa conmigo por lo que le dije, ni siquiera me llamo para decirme que había llegado, nada, y ahora lo de Demian, definitivamente cada día, mi vida se iba destruyendo un poco, y de verdad me estoy cansando de todo esto.

La castaña salio de su habitación, camino muy pensativa hasta el patio trasero de su casa, que a decir verdad era bastante grande, tenían una muy linda piscina, y algunos juegos para Emy, además de encontrarse el su automóvil guardado ahí, la chica se sentó en una especie de banca que ahí a la salida de la puerta de la cocina, que da justo en el patio, mientras encendía un cigarro.

No estoy acostumbrada a fumar, pero cuando estoy nerviosa, o ansiosa por algo, es como la única salida que veo, se que no dependo de el, que no es un vicio, pero que si me ayuda, y ahora mas que nunca necesitaba pensar...¿que hubiera pasado si me hubiera casado con Ron?, ¿que tan diferente seria mi vida?, siendo objetiva y sincera, no creo que nunca me hubiera podido casa con él, desde que ingresamos a sexto año, en el colegio, comenzó a cambiar, gracias a la fama que adquirió con las chicas, su ego poco a poco comenzó a aumentar, y creo que ahora es algo incontenible, que nadie podría parar, el se quiere demasiado, y por lo mismo, creo que nunca se le paso por la mente aunque fuera vivir conmigo, me conoce, y sabe que soy una chica seria, que no me gusta que las cosas estén hechas a la mitad, pero por lo mismo quizás no hubiéramos tenido un buen futuro juntos; o quizás si, no lo se, para mi es tan difícil cuestionarme estas cosas ahora que no tiene nada remedio, las cosas si están bien o mal hechas ya están , y no puedo hacer nada, ya no lo puedo cambiar ni yo ni nadie, incluso su propia familia se a dado cuenta de esto, lo mas coherente que debería hacer, es sacármelo de la cabeza, olvidar que existe, y que inevitablemente es parte de mi vida, y lo será por siempre, pero también se que no lo puedo obligar a nada porque yo soy la que ha hecho crecer esta mentira, y tampoco tendría la moral para exigirle perdón a Demian, que después de todo, seria el mas afectado en todo esto, porque yo si he jugado con el, aunque se que lo amo, pero no he sido nunca sincera del todo, y se que tarde o temprano todo tendrá que salir a la luz, y cuando eso ocurra, la única que saldrá perdiendo seré yo, y nadie mas que yo...

Grandes dudas y prejuicios seguían inundando la mente de Hermione, ciertamente lo que había pasado, había sido uno de los peores errores que había cometido, y uno mas en su lista larga, cosa que la hacia a cada segundo que pasaba odiarse un poco mas, por pasar a ser de una señorita correcta, a la miss de las mentiras, que no solo podían arruinar su vida, si no que también la de su entorno.

Mientras me dedique a mirar las estrellas, me preguntaba,¿que pasaría si las estrellas pudieran hablar?. tantas cosas que se ven desde lo alto del cielo, de las cuales ella son testigos en noches como estas, me encantaría poder encontrar una excusa coherente para poder tratar de enmendar mis errores, pero esa nube de miedo que cubre mis ojos, solo me hace ver una salida...otra mentira, que se que es lo peor, ojala pudiera tener el valor para un día, poder decir toda la verdad, asumiendo todas las consecuencias que se que si me las merezco por el daño que día a día causo, pero no lo tengo, cada día, en vez de ser mejor, se va viendo mas y mas borroso para mi, siempre que trato de hacer mejor las cosas, y de poder aunque sea cubrir un poco mis errores, solo termino empeorando las cosas, y deseando irme de este mundo, por ejemplo lo de esta tarde, Ginny, es mi amiga, y es cierto que esas cosas que le dije son verdad, ¿pero con que autoridad la critico?, si esas cosas son mínimas al lado de las barbaridades que he hecho yo, ya no quería seguir atormentándome, así que decidí mejor regresar a la cama.

Me tape con las sabanas, y ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a los ojos a Demian, cuando entre, me di cuenta que estaba medio sentado en nuestra cama, leyendo, tampoco quise interrumpirlo, porque sentí que quizás seria peor.

¿Tienes alguna idea para que podamos solucionar esto?, estoy aburrido de tener esta duda dentro mio, pensar que ase tan poco, éramos tan felices, y que ahora con suerte nos dirigimos la palabra, eso a mi me duele, porque te amo, a pesar de todas las cosas te amo, estoy seguro, pero no puedo confiar en ti, ahí algo que me dice que no lo haga, y curiosamente esta sensación es desde que Weasley es parte de nuestra vida.

No se que decirte, a mi también me duele que no confíes en mi, porque si en nuestro matrimonio no ahí confianza, no se porque seguimos juntos, yo también te amo, no te voy a negar, que si he cometido errores, soy un ser humano, pero lo que si se, es que quiero salvar lo nuestro.

Entonces dime como le hago para encontrar la maldita manera de volver a confiar en ti, cuando te miro a los ojos, me voy cuenta que ahí algo extraño, lo se porque te conozco y te quiero, y si tu no me lo dices, no se como poder ayudarnos, porque esto es de los dos amor, es nuestro amor el que siento se esta muriendo, yo se que ahí verdades que duelen, pero pienso que por mas desgarradoras que sean, deberían saberse, seria lo mas justo, ¿no crees?.

¿Porque dices eso?

Porque es lo que siento, y no lo digo por ti, si alguna vez llegara a mentirte en algo, créeme que no vería otra salida que decirte la verdad, yo soy de esas personas que al mentir se delatan, lo sabes, tú fuiste quien me hizo ver que era así.

¿Nunca me has mentido desde que estamos juntos?.

Nunca, desde que estamos juntos te he mentido, te lo prometo amor, han sido pequeñas cosas en las que tu t e has dado cuenta que no han sido verdad, pero a lo que yo me refiero, es a una METIRA, grande, nunca, nunca, ¿y tu?.

Si te he mentido...pero esas mentiras han sido sin importancia, esceptuando lo de mi relación con Ronald.

¿Y porque me mentiste con eso?

Te mentí porque me di cuenta que desde el primer momento en que te mencione que habíamos sido amigo, no te había agradado, porque sabia que si te contaba que nosotros fuimos novios, no querrías que el se hiciera cargo de nuestros asuntos familiares, y mal que mal es su trabajo, y por lo que he sabido es un abogado muy competente, entonces seria injusto haberle negado una oportunidad solo por celos tuyos.

Pues estas equivocada, es cierto que no me agrado, pero no fue porque fuera tu ex compañero, si no que cuando hablamos esta mañana, no fue cortes, y no me gusto su manera de expresarse, lo encontré demasiado frío, y su trato no me agrado, solo fue eso, pero si hubieras sido honesta, todo hubiera sido para mejor, y yo no me hubiera opuesto a que el siguiera siendo nuestro abogado Hermione, espero que esto que paso, te sirva para darte cuenta que la sinceridad entre nosotros es lo mas importante, por mas que yo te ame, no se si seria capaz de perdonar algo tan fuerte como una mentira, buenas noches, y gracias por todo, lastima que hayamos terminado de esta manera...

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche, cada uno se lamentaba profundamente todo, sobretodo Hermione, sabia que no podía seguir acumulando tanta mentira, porque tarde o temprano, todo se sabría, aunque no lo quisiera.

A la mañana siguiente, Demian se levanto muy temprano, a decir verdad la castaña ni siquiera lo había sentido, hace tan poco que había podido conciliar el sueño, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Hermione, creo que esta noche volveré muy tarde, no me esperes despierta, mándale un beso a Emy de mi parte, Demian. Ciertamente espere que no se despidiera de mi, y también sabia que no llegaría temprano hoy, es una de las maneras que el tiene para de cierta manera "desquitarse" conmigo cuando tenemos una pelea grave, llegar de madrugada, porque sabe que me preocupa.

Me levante y me duche, en realidad había podido dormir muy poco, me había dejado demasiado mal todo lo de anoche, no paraba de recriminarme la estupidez que había cometido al decir el nombre de Ron, lo odio, lo odio, me gustaría no volver a verlo, pero se que será algo imposible. Luego de vestirme, baje a tomar desayuno, no quise ir a ver a Emy porque sabía que estaba durmiendo, mi pequeña no acostumbraba despertar muy temprano. Mientras desayunaba, me quede pensando en Ginny, en lo tonta que había sido al tratarla tan mal, en que debía llamarla, y pedirle perdón, pero me daba miedo que no quisiera hablar, gracias a lo que me había pasado con Demian, me di cuenta cuanto necesitaba a mi amiga, para que me apoyara, y por mi estupidez nos habíamos peleado.

Me costo trabajo decidirme, pero tome el teléfono y decidí llamarla, no estoy dispuesta a quedarme con las dudas, y mucho menos a no pedirle disculpas por como la había tratado. 


	9. Chapter 9

¿Ginny?...

¿Quien habla?. Sabía perfectamente que era Hermione, y no voy a negar que muriera de ganas de saber como había salido todo con Demian, pero aun estoy sentida con ella.

Soy yo Hermione... me gustaría hablar contigo, pero no me gustaría hacerlo por teléfono, no creo que sea lo correcto, ¿te parece que nos juntemos en el café que esta cerca de mi casa?.

Esta bien...¿a que hora?.

A las 2, ¿te parece bien?.

Esta bien, pero espero que cuando llegue me estés esperando, y lleva a Emy que tengo algo para ella, no creas que se me olvida lo de ayer, de verdad estoy muy sentida contigo.

Si lo se, y por eso te pedí que nos pudiéramos juntar, se que cometí un error al tratarte así, necesito que hablemos para poder aclarar las cosas Gin, cada vez cometo mas errores, y mas estupidos a la vez, tu eres una de las pocas personas que me entienden y en las que puedo confiar a pesar de todo, por eso necesito verte para aclarar todo, gracias...

No me lo agradezcas, nos vemos mas tarde, cuídate.

Hasta mas tarde. Por lo menos conseguí que nos juntáramos, y parece que no esta tan enojada como yo pensaba, por lo menos me iba a poder desahogar hablando con Ginny, y poder pedirle ayuda, realmente no sabia que hacer, todo esta tan desordenado en mi cabeza, que no se que hacer.

Subí y ordene mi habitación, puse todo en orden, no quería hacerlo yo en realidad, no tenia animo, así que con un hechizo logre que todo quedara reluciente, y como nuevo, luego fui a la habitación de Emily, seguía durmiendo, pero si la dejaba mas tiempo, se me haría tarde para juntarme con Ginny, y tenia que bañarla, prepare el agua y sus cosas, fue todo muy rápido, se porto muy bien, a diferencia de otras veces que me hace unos escándalos impresionantes solo cuando comienza a sentir que el agua corre.

Gracias a Merlín que no me hiciste hoy un escándalo chiquita, te has portado muy bien, te felicito mi preciosa, ojala todos los días fueras así, ahora, tienes que quedar preciosa, saldremos a juntarnos con tu tía Ginny, te tiene un regalo, así que me pidió que te llevara, ahí veremos que es lo que te da mi nenita.

Mientras Hermione le conversaba a su hija, la pequeña balbuceaba algunas frases que solo su madre era capaz de entender...

Al sacarla de la ducha, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo que nunca había notado en su pequeña, en su espalda, tenia la misma cicatriz que Ron, el padre de la bebe tenia, no supo si alegrarse, o ponerse triste, era cierto que la pequeña Emily no le perdía pisada a su verdadero padre.

Verdaderamente no le pierdes pisada a tu padre, eres idéntica a el nena, y de mi no sacaste nada, te juro que a veces hasta celosa me pongo, espero que por lo menos, saques el gusto por los estudios que yo tenia en el colegio, y que no hederes la flojera característica de tu papa, eso seria una desgracia. La pequeña solo sonrió, al comentario de su madre.

Era casi la hora acordada para juntarme con Ginny en el café, pero con el baño de Emy, aun faltaba que yo me arreglara, no podía ir como estaba, parecía un estropajo, estaba hecha un verdadero desastre. Me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, y cuando salí de la ducha y mire el reloj casi me dio un ataque, faltaba media hora para las dos de la tarde, y si me secaba el pelo, de seguro llegaría atrasada, así que mejor me lo acomode húmedo, y trate de ordenar un poco mas lo que me faltaba, mientras Emily me miraba desde su cunita, por suerte mientras yo estoy asiendo las cosas, no tengo mayor problema con ella, es obediente, pero a la hora de su baño es un desastre, claro que hoy parece que hizo una excepción.

Cuando solo faltaban 15 minutos, salí de la casa, aunque el café no queda tan lejos de casa, igual apure un poco el paso, tenia que llegar antes, cosa que cuando Ginny llegara yo la estuviera esperando, y por suerte así fue, cuando llegue al local, aun no se presentaba, nos acomodamos en una mesa, dentro porque corría mucho viento, y no quería exponer a Emy a un resfrió, cerca de las 2:10 Ginny llego.

Perdón por el retraso Hermione, tuve algunos problemas, el conserje del departamento goza hacerme la vida imposible, venia saliendo, y se puso alegarme, porque según el, cuando me baño, me demoro mucho tiempo, y ocupo demasiado gas, no sabes, ya me estoy hartando, y pienso seriamente cambiarme a otro lugar.

No te preocupes, te entiendo, bueno Ginny, yo te cite aquí, porque necesitaba hablar contigo y aclarar lo de ayer, yo nunca quise herirte, te lo prometo, tu eres mi amiga, y te respeto, y quiero como eres, pero es que quizás las cosas que necesitaba hacerte saber, no supe decírtelas de la mejor manera posible, ¿me entiendes?, se que estuvo mal como te trate, pero no me di cuenta, solo cuando tuve el tiempo de detenerme a pensar después que tu te fuiste me di cuenta que estuvo mal lo que hice.

Mientras Hermione hablaba, la pelirroja la escuchaba con atención, pero no podía dejar de mirar a su pequeña sobrina, que no paraba de hacer gestos y sonidos para solo poder captar su atención.

Si lo se Hermione, yo quizás tampoco supe tomar por el lado que tu me querías decir las cosas, y las mal entendí, se que son pequeños defectos que debe corregir porque no deben ser agradables para las demás personas, y se que tu intención no fue herirme, pero me sentí mal, conmigo misma, también me moleste contigo, pero no porque me lo hayas dicho, si no por la forma, y créeme que me carga que estemos peleadas, mientras iba caminando a casa, pensaba yo debería estarla ayudando, en vez de ir camino a casa por un tonta pelea, pero sobre ese mismo pensamiento me retractaba y decía que estaba bien.

¿ Me perdonas Ginny?, te juro que seré mas cuidadosa, y que tratare de seguir tus consejos, y acerté caso, porque se que eres mucho mas cuerda que yo... ¿me perdonas?.

Claro que te perdono tonta,¿como no voy a hacerlo?, eres mi amiga, y aunque me hayas dicho esas cosas te perdono, porque te quiero mucho. Ambas chicas se dieron un abrazo, y siguieron hablando, Ginny le paso el regalo a Hermione, era un set de colonias, perfumes, y cremas para bebe, muy lindo y delicado.

¿Me vas a contar como lo pasaste anoche?. La cara de curiosidad de Ginny era demasiado notoria, sabía que necesitaba saber hasta el último detalle.

Fue un verdadero desastre...

Y ¿PORQUE?¿QUE PASO?... 

Por mi culpa, una vez mas, estábamos, como decírtelo...no es fácil para mi hablar estas cosas Ginny, aunque tu seas mi amiga me da pudor. No puedo evitar sonrojarme, hasta con el propio Demian cuando hablamos estos temas, imagínense con Ginny.

Estaban teniendo sexo Hermione, ¿eso es lo que querías decirme?.

Si, si es eso, pero no hables tan fuerte, ahí gente, y me da vergüenza, en fin, el punto es que... nombre a tu hermano estando con Demian.

ES QUE NO LO PUEDO CREER. A decir verdad la reacción de la pelirroja fue bastante exagerada, se levanto del asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por la mesa, repitiendo que no podía creer que lo que le estaba relatando Hermione fuera verdadero.

Ginevra Weasley, te pido por favor, que te sientes, y que me escuches, porque no pienso repetirte las cosas, y si, nombre al estupido de Ron, fue un error, pero lo cometí.

¿Y que te dijo Demian?, ¿como reacciono?,¿ Se enojo mucho?.

¿Que crees tu Ginny?, claro que estaba furioso, no era para menos, primero que nada, me hizo prácticamente contarle a la fuerza que yo y tu hermano habíamos sido novios en la escuela, me pregunto que porque no se lo había contado, y yo le dije que cuando supe que tu hermano seria nuestro abogado, sabia que el se molestaría y quizás pediría a otro que hiciera el trabajo que el se había ganado.

Con un semblante más que serio en la cara, Ginny procedió a dar su respuesta a lo escuchado... Primero que nada Hermione, creo que deberías dejar de llamar " tu hermano" a Ronald, porque para ti no es solo, el hermano de tu amiga, y en segundo lugar, yo no planeo juzgarte ni nada, por lo que te sucedió, es cierto que no tuviste buena suerte, y que se dio en un pésimo momento, pero todo esto a mi me deja una sola cosa mas que aclarada...

¿Y que es esa cosa que te queda tan clara?... pues déjame decirte que si piensas que yo...

Aun amas a mi hermano , y aunque me lo niegues 500 veces mas, no vas a conseguir nada, porque no te voy a creer Hermione, deberías asumirlo de una vez por todas, y si tanto te atormenta tratar de olvidarlo.

Pero es que ese es mi problema, que no quiero y no se olvidarlo, me da miedo no volver a verlo, me da miedo no volver a hablarle, me da miedo perder a Ron, como también me da miedo perder a Demian, porque aunque suene extraño, siento que los amo a los dos. 

Nunca lo he sentido, pero creo que puede pasar, te juro que no se que decirte, no se me ocurre, Hermione con esto pueden salir heridas muchas personas, y no solo lo digo de forma metafórica, tu sabes lo violento que es mi hermano, las reacciones que tiene cuando algo le molesta, o cuando alguien le miente, y esto te lo digo, por lo de Emily, el te amaba Hermione, y tu sin darle ninguna explicación lo dejaste.

No lo pongas como victima tampoco Ginny, tu hermano sabe perfectamente las culpas que tubo en nuestra relación, los errores que los dos cometimos, pero eso de que importa ahora, yo tengo mi vida, y el tiene la de el, es mejor que trate de olvidarlo, y se que si llega a saber la verdad, querrá matarme, pero es lo mínimo.

Y no te olvides de Demian, no es que quiera meterle mas leña al fuego, pero es que yo siento, que el que saldrá peor de todo esto, es el, y lo que mas me atemoriza, es no saber las reacciones que el tenga, porque después de todo, el mas engañado aquí, es el, imagínate, lo de Emily, lo tuyo y de mi hermano, tu engaño, todo es una bola de nueve que cada vez se agranda mas y mas.

Si lo se, estoy mas que conciente de eso, pero tu sabes que no veo la solución, la verdad seria tirar toda mi vida a un precipicio, destruirla, te das cuenta, que si Ron, quisiera me podría quita a mi hija, y si llegara a hacerlo, yo me muero, yo me muero, piensa, esta bebe, nació de mis entrañas, de mi cuerpo, yo la parí, yo la tuve nueve meces en el vientre, y el ni siquiera lo sabia,¿me entiendes?.

Claro que te entiendo, y se lo que estas sintiendo, pero Hermione, esto te esta matando poco a poco a ti, destruyendo la felicidad que podría tener sin mentiras, si tu le hubieras contado toda la verdad a los dos, serian tan distintas las cosas...

Seria todo mucho peor, yo estoy segura que si le hubiera contado la verdad a Ronald, el no se hubiera hecho cargo de nuestra hija, y que estibe no me hubiera querido seguir viendo ni en pintura, pero no me atreví a hacerlo, ya cometí el error de callar, así que no me queda mas remedio que tratar de llevar esta farsa hasta que sea insostenible.

¿ Iras el domingo donde mamá?. Bruscamente Ginny cambio de tema, la note incomoda con todo, por una parte, era lo mejor.

Creo que si, pero sin Emily, tu sabes que no puedo llevarla...

_MILES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS LOS CONTESTAREMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION… QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO…_


	10. Chapter 10

Si lo se, pero, ¿con quien la dejaras entonces?

Aun no lo, y ni siquiera se como decirle a Demian que tu madre nos invito, se que cuando se vea con Ron no se va a sentir incomodo, y no quiero empeorar las cosas con el.

Hermione, creeme que no me gustaría tener que irme, pero tengo que ir a pagar algunas cuentas, además que quiero ir a comprarme ropa, y no quiero que se me haga tarde, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

Me encantaría, pero no puedo, sabes que por el frió no me gusta exponer a Emy, si vez algo que sea bonito y que creas que me guste, luego que me avisas y vamos a verlo juntas, te llama mañana para confirmarte lo del domingo.

Ok, ahh, ¿le contaste a Demian lo del trabajo?

Amm, si, como estábamos enojados, no me tomo mucha atención creo, pero no puede decir que no le comunique mi decisión de volver a la agencia.

Mientras Ginny emprendía su camino, Hermione canceló la cuenta, tomo el coche de la bebe, y salio camino a su casa, no tenia nada que hacer, pero no andaba de ánimos para salir de compras luego de todo lo que le había pasado.

Cuando estaba a solo una cuadra de su casa, Hermione se dio cuenta que un automóvil, familiar según lo poco que había podido lograr ver, la estaba siguiendo, al principio no quiso tomarle importancia, pues solo le quedaba una cuadra para llegar, así que siguió caminando.

¿Donde vas tan apurada Granger?...

Esa voz era muy muy familiar, a decir verdad demasiado, la conocía muy muy bien, era el, nuevamente era el, solo que cada vez que lo veía, mientras masa seguido fuera, se daba cuenta que no era el mismo de quien se enamoro.

Desde que volvimos a vernos, no has dejado de llamarme por mi apellido, me recuerdas a Malfoy, ¿sabes?, pero que digo, si desde un tiempo a esta parte son casi iguales. Mientras hablaba, seguía caminando lentamente, sin apurar el paso, por suerte a esas alturas Emily estaba muy cansada así que dormía placidamente con su chupón en la boca.

Que chistosa comparación, pues si yo me parezco a Malfoy, déjame decirte que ahora que te veo bien, tu también me recuerdas a una chica... que digo, ¿una chica?, me recuerdas a Myrtle la llorona, si se parecen tanto en la forma de llorar, como en la amargura, desde pequeña fuiste buena para el llanto, pero creo que por desgracia con los años esto a ido en aumento.

Pues entérate que tus insultos estupidos, me importan en lo mas mínimo, y si no te importa, te pediría que te retiraras, ya me escoltaste hasta mi casa, gracias por la desagradable compañía, y te aviso de ante mano, si buscas a mi marido, pues fíjate que el no esta, vuelve tarde hoy, así que mejor ven otro día.

¿No sabes que cuando se habla se tiene que mirar a las personas? La voz del pelirrojo, era cada vez más desafiante, tenía que subir un poco el tono de ella, ya que Hermione prácticamente estaba frente a la puerta de entrada, y el sentado en su automóvil.

No me da la gana mirar tu estupida cara Ronald, por favor deja de molestar, vete.

Asume que te mueres de ganas que me quede aquí, contigo, y no creo que quieres precisamente conversar, te conozco, y se que te fascinaría recordar viejos tiempos.

Definitivamente tienes el ego por las nubes, ni siquiera puedes pensar de forma coherente, me das lastima, quizás por la misma razón, aun no has podido conocer el significado de la palabra felicidad.

Pues creo que somos dos los que no conocemos esa palabra, porque no creo que seas feliz al lado de un hombre que no amas, al que le mientes cada vez que le dices que lo quieres mas que a tu vida, eso si que es penos.

Pues te equivocas, porque yo si soy feliz, amo a mi hija, y amo a mi esposo, como a nadie en este mundo, es el doble, o infinitamente mas grande, de lo que pude conocer estando contigo, por que a estas alturas no se si esas sensaciones que sentí haya sido amor.

Sabes perfectamente que lo que sentiste conmigo, nunca lo has podido volver a conocer con este, lo sabes, y lo se, yo te ame, te quise mucho, contigo conocí lo que era el placer, supe de lo que eran capaz de hacer las mujeres, conocí esas capacidades que tienen para engatusar y engañar, y solo te puedo decir gracias.

No puedo creer, que te haya convertido en este monstruo que veo, no eres el mismo hombre del que yo me enamore cuando niña.

Gracias a ti me convertí en esto que soy ahora, y créeme que es lo mejor que me has dejado, fueron muy bonitos momentos los que pasamos, pero en fin, que lastima que no quieras revivir esos momentos, en todo caso, estoy seguro que como hace un tiempo, serás tu la que volverás a mi suplicando un poco de atención...

La furia se apodero de la muchacha, solo el coche, y se dirigió al automóvil...

Apoyada en la ventana del asiento del copiloto del auto del pelirrojo, con los ojos rojos de la furia, y un tono amenazante volvió a emitir sonidos.

Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría que hiciera, ¿pero sabes que?, gracias a esa vez que estuve contigo, me di cuenta que tu no le llegas ni a los talones a mi marido, y créeme que ni siquiera me dan ganas de volver a darte un beso, no lo necesito, porque todo lo que yo quiera Demian me lo da, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se le compara.

Pues déjame volver a repetirte que no te creo, te conozco mucho mejor que ese, y tu lo sabes, por mas que quieras tratar de hacerte la lista conmigo, no puedes, Hermione ríndete y admite que aun estas enamorada de mi.

Eso nunca lo voy a admitir, porque no lo siento, y no porque tu lo creas, voy a decirlo, entiendo que hace mucho tiempo, tu para mi eres parte del pasado, y te guardaba aun cariño, antes de volver a verte, pero desde que te apareciste otra vez en mi vida, ese sentimiento, a cambiado, por lastima y rabia, das pena Ron, mírate, eres un hombre frió, sin sentimientos, no sabes valorarte al ser así.

El chico con lagrimas en los ojos respondió, todo esto es por tu culpa, tu me dejaste yo te amaba Hermione, tenia planes a tu lado, mientras estábamos juntos te di todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, y mentí cuando te dije que no te amaba, porque aun lo hago, y no se como no te he podido olvidar, porque veo que para ti no fue nada de difícil, pero para mi si, y aun no lo consigo, pero es por una parte mejor ser así, me evito sufrir, me evito volver a derramar, lagrimas por una mujer a la que solo le entrego lo mejor de mi, y termina haciéndome daño.

Yo también sufrí Ron, yo te amaba, eras la persona mas importante para mi, pero me di cuenta que lo nuestro no funcionaria por distintos motivos, y es por eso que decidí irme de tu vida, sin decirte nada, para evitarte el sufrimiento.

Pero fue para peor, me destrozaste al no darme explicación, no tienes idea lo que se siente Hermione, pensé que nunca te había importado, y eso me dejo pésimo, y ahora al volver a encontrarnos, me doy cuenta que es verdad. Abrí la puerta de mi lado, no creo que cosas tan serias como las que estábamos hablando, tuvieran que ser así, deberían ser frente a frente, cerré bruscamente a la puerta, y me puse frente a ella.

Dime mirándome a los ojos que no me amas, y te prometo que no te molesto mas, solo mi voy a limitar a venir por asuntos de trabajo a tu casa, te lo prometo.

Lo fría que había logrado ser, se desmorono en tres tiempos al tenerlo tan cerca sentir su respiración, sentir su aliento tan cerca mio, como cuantas veces lo había sentido, pero solo que ahora era distinto, era una situación tan dolorosa para los dos, que hubiera preferido salir corriendo.

No te amo Ron, ahora por favor vete, y no me molestes mas, quédate con los buenos recuerdos, y dejemos todo esto aquí, nos hace daño.

Te dije que me miraras a los ojos, y no lo hiciste, no te creo, se que aun sientes lo mismo que yo, lo siento, por como tiemble tu voz cuando me hablas, por los nervios que te provoca tenerme cerca, al igual que a mi, deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad, comenzar todo desde cero, poder realizar, todos los planes que teníamos.

No puedo, aunque quisiera no puedo, tengo toda una vida, tengo a mi hija, tengo una familia Ron, yo nunca te he olvidado, te quiero mucho, te amo, pero también amo a Demian, entiéndeme.

¿ Como quieres que te entienda Hermione?, ahora me dices que aun me amas, pero que también amas a Demian, no puedes amar a dos personas a la vez, eso es imposible, debes estar confundida, pero entiende que ese sentimiento, me hace daño, me duele saber que te amo, pero que no puedo estar a tu lado, me duele pensar que la bebe que esta en ese coche es de otro, como dices, me destruye pensar que todas las noches en vez de dormir conmigo, duermes con otro.

Lo hecho, hecho esta, nosotros teníamos planes juntos, pero para realizarnos cada uno, no podíamos estar juntos, porque inevitablemente uno hubiera trincado su sueño, por estar juntos.

Pues yo hubiera estado dispuesto a trincar mis sueños, por quedarme a tu lado, y apoyarte en todo, pero tú no me lo permitiste, porque te fuiste, y me dejaste solo. 


	11. Chapter 11

Perdóname, yo no sabia que tú harías eso, nunca lo pensé, perdóname mi amor, perdóname, te juro que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás lo haría, porque te amo.

Entonces vente conmigo, comencemos de nuevo.

No puedo, créeme que no puedo, ya tengo una vida, para no es fácil asimilar todo esto Ron, y no quiero seguir haciendo las cosas mal, no quiero engañar, ni sentirme engañada, lo único seria esperar un tiempo, para poder hablar todas las cosas con Demian y ver que pasa, espérame... si me amas tanto como dices, dame un poco mas de tiempo...

¿Mas tiempo del que he estado esperando?, Hermione el amor no tiene tiempo, se siente y se demuestra, créeme que si pudiera, te llevaría ahora mismo conmigo, sin que nadie tuviera que enterarse, pero respetare ese tiempo, y te esperare, te lo prometo, pero tu también debes prometerme algo...

¿que cosa?.

Prométeme que no volverás a tener relaciones con Demian, necesito saber que ya no pasara nada entre ustedes, por favor, júramelo, para poder estar tranquilo, yo te prometo lo mismo, dejar todas mis tonteras de lado, y esperarte...

Te lo prometo, te juro que cuanto antes hablare con el, lo único que quiero es estar contigo, es volver a ser tan felices como antes, perdóname mi amor, perdóname por no haber pensado en ti al irme, perdóname por haberte escondido esta verdad durante tanto tiempo, pero debes entenderme, lo que menos quería era hacerte daño, si esta verdad se sabia antes todos tendríamos problemas, se que me odiaras quizás por no habértelo dicho, pero debes entenderme, estaba tan asustada.

El que se esta asustando ahora soy yo Hermione¿de que verdad me estas hablando?, no entiendo que esta pasando.

Ron, después de la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos, en tu apartamento, no volví a tener relaciones intimas con Demian, y al tiempo después me entere que estaba embarazada, y no sabia que hacer, tenia el presentimiento y la esperanza que el bebe fuera de Demian, además que todo fue tan rápido entre nosotros, fue solo esa noche, yo acudí a ti por despecho, por rabia, gracias a una discusión con el, y ahí me di cuenta que creí solamente que te había olvidado, pero me di cuenta que fue un error, esa noche me di cuenta, que solo tu provocabas en mi los nervios, y la pasión, con Demian, no era eso lo que sentía, quizás me sentía refugiada y querida, eso era todo, en cambio contigo, era algo inexplicable.

¿Que estas tratando de decirme?. Ciertamente tenia mis sospechas, desde que me entere que Hermione había sido madre, pero eran solo dudas, porque nunca habíamos hablado del tema, pero no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, con la mujer que amo tengo una hija, pero resulta que esa hija vive con otro, la acuna otro, y esa bebe siente que otro es su padre.

La niña que esta en ese conche, es tu hija Ron, tu hija.

¿Como estas tan segura que es mi hija?, tu misma me dijiste que pesabas que era de tu marido, tienes una prueba de ADN que lo demuestre, no puedo dejarme guiar por tu presentimiento de mujer con algo tan importante como la paternidad Hermione.

Al mirar sus ojos, me di cuenta que esa mirada ilusionada de Ron, de hace solo unos minutos, había desaparecido por completo, y había sido cambiada por una de rabia y duda, que de verdad me dolía sentirla, me dolía cada una de las dudas que afloraban tan solo en su cara, yo estoy segura que Emily es hija de el, son iguales, pero si el no me cree no puedo hacer nada.

Esa niña, es idéntica a ti, no te pierde pisada, ni a ti , ni a tus hermanos, mi amor, créeme por favor, dame tu mano, y ven a verla, veras que no te miento, que es verdad, esta niña es el regalo mas hermoso que yo tengo, nació de mi, pero tu eres quien me ayudo a traerla al mundo. La castaña tomo la mano del pelirrojo, y se dirigieron a la cariola que estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa, aunque Ron seguía helado, inmediatamente al verla, se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenían, ese cabello, la expresión de sus ojos, sus manos, su piel, era su vivo retrato, aunque los ojos de ella fueran los de Hermione.

No lo puedo creer... es que no lo puedo creer, es igual a mi, Hermione es preciosa, nunca me imagine tener una hija tan pronto, y que fuera tan hermosa, lo único que me duele, es no haber estado cuando nació, haberme perdido esos momentos tan solo por tu miedo, pero te juro que no quiero echar a perder estos momentos reprochándote cosas, ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos todo, pero déjame disfrutarla, déjame mirarla, déjame mimarla esta tarde, te amo, a ti y a mi hija, y te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que estemos juntos, y no lastimemos a nadie, yo no quiero que Demian sufra, no es un mal hombre, y se que te quiere, pero merece saber la verdad...

Si lo se, pero para mi no va a ser nada fácil decirle la verdad, no es algo sencillo de entender, y se que el me va a odiar, y con razón, pero tienes razón, merece saberlo...

¿me harás pasar a tu casa?, digo... no creo que quieras que me comience a conocer con mi pequeña aquí en la calle, además no creo sea conveniente que te vean con otro hombre.

No seas así, además las personas de aquí son muy discretas, por lo que creo, nunca hemos tenido problemas con nadie, pero tienes razón, se pueden prestar para malos entendidos estas cosas.

Esa tarde fue muy especial para los dos, tanto Ron como Hermione, se sentían tranquilos, y volvieron a experimentar las sensaciones agradables que vivieron en su adolescencia mientras eran pareja, las miradas cómplices, las tomadas de mano, los besos cariñosos, y todas las sensaciones inocentes del pasado.

Ron...

¿Si?...

¿Porque cuando supiste que me había ido no me buscaste¿Porque no trataste de que me arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado?, si me necesitabas tanto.

Ni siquiera yo mismo lo se, Hermione, a mime costo un mundo asimilar que me habías dejado, pensé mil cosas, que había sido porque no me querías, que habías conocido a otro, que no te hacia feliz, mil cosas, pero todo lo que me atormentaba, era por mi, sentía que era mi culpa, pero nunca pensé en lo que a ti te pasaba.

Ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de la casa, Hermione estaba apoyada en el pecho de Ron, como acostumbraban hacerlo hace tiempo atrás, como hubieran querido detener el tiempo en ese momento, y poder comenzar desde ahí, sin ningún mal entendido, sin tener que dañar a las demás personas.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te bese?...

¿Crees que podría olvidarlo?, fue tan especial, nunca me olvide, siempre he tenido ese recuerdo presente en mi mente, nunca pensé que te atreverías a darme un beso, y menos pensé que yo también te gustaba a ti.

Flash Back

Hermione se encontraba reposando en su cama, luego de cenar, leyendo un libro de encantamientos, aquella noche, sus amigos habían decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta, para celebrar que habían ganado el ultimo partido contra Slytherin, pero en realidad no estaba de ánimos para celebrar, cuando había terminado el partido, Ron se encontraba hablando con Harry, pero de la nada apareció la estupida de Lavander, y sin decir nada, beso a Ron en los labios, y lo que mas le había dolido, es que el peligro no había hecho nada por detenerla.

¿que tiene esa que no tenga yo?... ya lo se, ella es un chica fácil, al primer hombre que se le pasa por delante, lo engatusa, es una perra en celo, no puedo creer que no tenga una pizca de decencia, un día esta con uno y al otro día esta con otro como si nada, pero claro, eso a los hombres no les importa, mientras mas chicas tiene a su haber, mas machos se siente, odio el pensamiento machista que tiene¿que se creen?, yo aquí arriba encerrada, amargada y sola, mientras ella y Ronald deben estarse divirtiendo de lo mas bien, y contándole a todo el mundo que son novios, maldita cobardía, que no me permitió nunca decirle que me gustaba, y que yo soy quien se merece estar con el, pero esa estupida es mas lista, y mas atrevida que yo, me odio, me odio, y lo odio a el, aunque si yo le gustara el me lo hubiera dicho, no tengo derecho a recriminarle nada, si es obvio que no le gusto, nunca le guste, que me ve solo como su amiga la sabelotodo.

Mientras la castaña navegaba en su mundo, sintió que tocaron a su puerta, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, mucho menos por el, así que seco sus lagrimas y permitió que pasaran, aunque nunca hubiera pensado quien era el que cruzaría esa puerta.

¿Porque no has bajado?, te estaba esperando, pensé que querrías celebrar con nosotros, pero como vi que no bajaste decidí venir a buscarte.

¿para que querías que bajara?, supongo que te basta con la compañía de Lavander, no te preocupes por mi, tengo mucho que estudiar, y no tengo motivos para celebrar nada, así que no te molestes en perder tu tiempo, mejor vete donde tu novia, no se valla a preocupar porque no estas abajo Ron.

¿Novia¿De que novia me hablas Hermione?, yo no tengo ninguna novia que sepa, y lavander por lo menos no lo es, no es de mi gusto.

¿Y porque te beso allá abajo? y si no te gusta¿porque e respondiste el maldito beso?

¿Celosa Hermione?

¿Yo celosa? deja reírme, nunca he tenido celos de nadie, y esta no será la primera vez.

No te creo, estas celosa, no lo se.

Aléjate, no te acerque mas, no quiero seguir hablando, vete, no te quiero seguir viendo la cara, vete, déjame tranquila, no te quiero tener cerca.

El pelirrojo se las ingenio para acortar la distancia entre los dos, no se explicaba de donde había podido sacar el valor para hacerlo, pero era su oportunidad.

¿Que haces Ronald?

Algo que debí hacer ase mucho tiempo, pero que por miedo no me atreví Hermione. Ese fue el beso que marco el principio de esta historia..

Fin Flash Back

Quería patearte el trasero, no sabes todo lo que significo para mi verte con ella, osea, además de romperme el corazón en como 1500 pedazos, me hiciste sentir como la mas fea de todas, porque no te voy a negar que aunque esa estupida me cae pésimo, es linda, y me dio celos, que te besaras con ella, además que es mas linda... o lo era, no se como esta ahora.

En eso te equivocas Hermione, yo nunca encontré a Lavander mas linda que a ti, tu siempre me gustaste, desde que te vi en el tren, aunque de principio te encontré arrogante, siempre eso mismo me llamo la atención de ti, aunque te encontré linda, pero cuando de verdad me comenzaste a llamar la atención físicamente fue para el baile de navidad de cuarto, te veías tan hermosa con ese vestido, no sabes como me hervía la sangre saber que estabas bailando con el estupido de Krum en vez de haber estado juntos.

_

* * *

__Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen! Nos encanta ver sus reviews y saber que la historia les gusta._

_Estuvimos entrando en el foro de los malos fics, y no nos gusto demasiado que hayan puesto a "Mi gran secreto" como un mal fic, para nuestra opinión es realmente muy bueno, vale aclarar que __**no**__ es de nuestra autoría, solo somos 2 personitas que se ofrecieron a subirle el fic a Connie a la mejor pagina de fics, o por lo menos a la que mas variedad de fics tiene… generalmente la que sube soy yo, agus, y no puedo estar metiéndome y haciendo correcciones a algo que no me pertenece, arreglo la cantidad de errores de ortografía que alcanzo a ver pero no tengo tiempo para ponerme a corregir todo, y tampoco derecho. Tomamos sus críticas como algo bueno, ya que se están tomando el trabajo de leer el fic para opinar, pero no podemos hacer nada para seguir sus consejos, simplemente por la razón que ya dijimos, el fic no nos pertenece, por lo tanto no podemos cambiar su contenido…_


	12. Chapter 12

¿Y como crees que me sentí yo cuando no me invitaste?, PESIMO, hasta ultimo minuto guarde las esperanzas de que me pidieras que te acompañara, incluso cuando ya había aceptado la propuesta de Víctor, pero nunca te atreviste a nada, y no me quedo mas remedio que ir con el.

¿Estuvieron de novios?

¿Con Víctor?, Como se te ocurre, nunca fuimos novios, solo éramos amigos, yo nunca lo vi con otros ojos, siempre tuve claro que era un chico mas para mi, además no es de mi gusto, es guapo y dulce, pero no podía mirar a nadie mas que a ti, aunque fueras un desatinado de lo peor.

¿Y yo cuando te comencé a atraer físicamente?, no creo que cuando recién nos conocimos, era un niño apestoso, además de horrible.

Yo nunca te encontré horrible, pero al principio tampoco me desvivía por ti, pero algo te encontraba, era no se que cosa, pero algo, al principio encontré mas lindo a Harry, pero solo físicamente, con el tiempo, me di cuenta que era solo un amigo, en cambio tu... no tenias comparación, estando con el, no me ponía nerviosa, digo estando a solas, pero contigo, si.

Me da risa pensar que después de tanto tiempo vinimos a hablar estas cosas, nunca mientras fuimos novios en el colegio se me ocurrió preguntarte nada de esto, aunque eso si algunas cosas eran demasiado obvias para mi.

A... si, ¿cuales serian esas cosas tan obvias para el señor?

Por ejemplo, tenia mas que claro que a ti te gustaba Harry al principio, claro que hasta como 3 año pensé que te gustaba, hasta que apareció ese estupido pelón de Vicky y se apareció para arruinarme la vida, porque ya no era Harry, era un completo desconocido, el consuelo por lo menos con Harry, es que sabia que nunca pasaría nada entre ustedes, porque el siempre supo que me gustabas, en cambio, a Víctor yo no podía exigirle que no se fijara en ti, era libre de verte con los ojos que quisiera, porque yo no me di cuenta que te podría estar perdiendo por su culpa, solo al final.

Yo si me di cuenta que estabas celoso, y lo que mas risa me daba, es que al principio Víctor era un ídolo para ti, y que cuando te enteraste que era mi pareja en el baile, lo comenzaste a odiar, al principio no me quise hacer ilusiones, no quería sufrir mas por tu culpa, hasta que Harry confirmo mi teoría...

¿el te dijo que me gustabas?

No me lo dijo con todas sus letras, pero me lo insinuó, y no sabes como disfrute cada momento al lado de Víctor, no por estar con el solamente, era de saber que tu morías de celos, y que no eras capaz de reconocerlo, me daban ganas de ir y gritarte a la cara que te amaba, que lo único que quería era estar contigo, pero no podía siempre es el hombre en dar el primer paso, además que me daba miedo tu reacción, aunque ya sabia lo que sentías, por lo que Harry me había dicho, pero hasta ahí, nunca había tenido experiencia con los hombre, no hubiera sido lo correcto.

Tu, siempre pensando en lo que es correcto, y en lo que es incorrecto, no sabes cuentas veces me daban ganas de llegar, y romper tu esquema, de sacarte de la rutina, y de dejar de hacerme el inbecil contigo, de dejar esa estupida indiferencia de lado, cuentas veces no me daban ganas de ir, y meterme a tu cuarto sin permiso, y no solo a tu cuarto, pero agradece que tuve respeto...

A mi también me daban ganas de hacerte cambiar la rutina, pero tampoco podía, no me sentía preparada para hacerlo, era un miedo tan tonto el que sentía...

Estábamos a mano, en lo del miedo...

No me gustaría que este día se terminara nunca Ron, no sabes como me arrepiento de haber hecho tan mal las cosas, estoy tan arrepentida de haberte dejado, por una estupidez, es verdad logre lo que quería, tengo una carrera, una vida económica estable y buena, pero me di cuenta que eso no es lo esencial para la vida, ahí cosas mucho mas valiosas e importantes, que no supe ver, que me negué a conocer.

Amor, no te lamentes por las cosas que no tiene arreglo, lo que ahora tenemos que hacer es tratar de armar todo de nuevo, ir con la verdad siempre, Hermione, tu sabes perfectamente que mientras nosotros estuvimos juntos, hubieron muchas mentiras, que poco a poco nos fueron perjudicando, y no quiero que en esta nueva oportunidad tropecemos con la misma piedra...

Ojala que corra por parte de los dos este trato, cambiando un poco de tema, Ginny hace unos días, me dijo que en la madriguera el domingo había una especia de "reunión familiar" y me invito a ir, pero no quería, por que tu estarías ahí, pero ahora que arreglamos las cosas creo que podría ser distintos.

¿Vas a ir? El pelirrojo estaba realmente emocionado con todo lo que estaba pasando, ya no era necesario ocultar lo que sentía por Hermione, con esas feas palabras y maneras de tratarla que había tenido antes, era el comienzo de una nueva etapa para ellos dos, sabia perfectamente, que no seria todo tan fácil, por las muchas cosas que habían en medio, su familia, Demian, su hija, era lo que mas lo tenia preocupado, tomar conciencia, de que ahora en adelante era responsable de una vida, del fruto de su amor con la castaña, lo que siempre había deseado se estaba cumpliendo, y esperaba con ansias que ese sueño, no se acabara, por lo menos tan pronto.

Es lo mas probable, aun no lo tengo 100 decidido, pero creo que si, mira por una parte, esta que te podré ver, además que no sabes como extraño esa casa, a tu madre, a tu padre, a tus hermanos, no los veo hace mucho, tengo tantas ansias de volver, poder encontrarme con tantos recuerdos.

Para mi tampoco fue fácil dejar casa, ir a vivir con Harry es bueno, es como mi hermano, pero no es lo mismo, además que en mi casa, viví cosas tan importantes contigo, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos fue allí, en mi cama... ¿te acuerdas?

Claro que me acuerdo bobo, pero no me lo digas, que me da vergüenza, éramos tan niños, y tomamos una decisión tan importante, aunque tu no me creíste, yo nunca pensé, que ese día terminaría así, incluso, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, lo escribí en mi diario de vida, con lujo de detalles, no me mates Ron, pero es que fue demasiado importante, necesitaba decirlo de alguna forma...

¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE COSA? Ron tenia el rostro de un color rojo intenso, no de rabia ni de enojo, si no de vergüenza y miedo, a que laguen pudiera encontrar y leer las declaraciones de Hermione.

Supongo que tú tienes ese diario, ¿verdad?

Claro que lo tengo yo idiota, como crees que lo votaría o me desharía de el, antes preferiria quemarlo, salen tantas cosas mias, uy! te juro que me muero si alguien los llegara a leer.

¿Ahí algo muy importante que yo no sepa?

Nunca te oculte nada tan importante.

Si, lo hiciste, la decisión de dejarme, nunca me la dijiste en la cara, solo hasta ahora.

Ron, no empieces de nuevo, te pedí perdón, te dije porque lo hice, pero por lo menos en ese diario no sale nada por lo que me tengas que ahorcar y tirar a un rió.

No seas tan alharaca, nunca te ahorcaría, quizás lo de tirarte al río... no se, lo tendría que pensar, imagínate lo que significa cargar con un muerto en la conciencia...

No hables así, me da miedo, el punto, es que, i.e., no pienso falta, viste, fuiste tu el que se fue a otro tema, no yo, y luego me culpas.

¿Iras con tu marido?

Como crees que tendría la cara de ir con el, mira, no se como le haré, para convencerlo de que ya no seas nuestro abogado, porque correríamos mucho peligro, Ron, durante este tiempo que estemos así, ahí que tener mucho cuidado, no podemos cometer errores.

No sabes como quiero que todo termine pronto, para no seguir ocultando nada, cuando supe que el caso que me asignaron era el tuyo, no quería aceptar, pero ya vez, todo es por algo...

Ciertamente un miedo muy parecido estaba en el corazón de los dos, eran tantas cosas que se habían confesado, tantos sentimientos que había vuelto a salir a la luz, no era nada de fácil asimilar, y hacer como que nada estuviera pasando, porque no era así, al saber y tener la certeza los dos de lo que sentían, tantos ellos, como las personas que los rodeaban, saldrían afectadas, y no porque quisieran hacer daño, si no porque todos los motivos de sufrimiento venían de antes, y lamentablemente, estaban depositados en una personita inocente...Emily.

Ron, la ultima vez que nosotros tuvimos relaciones, ¿porque no me propusiste cuidarnos? ¿Porque fuimos tan irresponsables los dos?, tu sabias que yo estaba casada, yo sabia que no podía correr el peligro de quedar esperando un bebe tuyo, por todo lo que implicaba, pero sin embargo, ninguno hizo nada para impedirlo, ¿que nos paso?

Yo no sentía que fuera peligroso que quedaras embarazada, Hermione, para mi nunca fue solo sexo, yo te amo, te he amado siempre, incluso todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, yo sabia que tu no querías tener problemas, y que tampoco estaba bien lo que estábamos haciendo, pero para mi saber que tengo una hija a sido lo mas importante, es verdad lo se hace solo unas horas, me ha hecho replantearme, y pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas, ahora esta responsabilidad no es solo tuya, también es la mía, y yo no quiero seguir perdiéndome el conocer y tener a mi hija desde pequeña, quiero verla jugar, quiero aprender a amarla tanto como te amo a ti, quiero poder decirle que es mi hija, yo se que en su mentecita, ella ve como padre a Demian, porque es quien la a criado desde que nació, pero es justo que sepa y se de cuenta que el no es su padre, que yo lo soy, y no lo digo por quitar crédito a lo que el a hecho, porque se lo agradezco, pero si ella no sabe nada, terminaremos dañándola, tal y como lo hemos hecho nosotros al guardarnos estas cosas tan importantes, imagínate, si yo no insisto en perseguirte, y acercarme a ti, estoy completamente seguro que tu no hubieras hecho nada, y te hubieras llevado este secreto a la tumba, y yo nunca me hubiera enterado que tengo una hija, te conozco perfectamente, y se lo orgullosa que eres, por eso te lo digo.

No lo se, pero para mi aun no es fácil pensar en todo, estoy feliz de haber aclarado todo contigo, no sabes el peso que me quite de encima al ser honesta con alguien tan importante para mi como lo eres tu, pero me queda la otra parte mas difícil, es obvio que Demian me va a odiar cuando sepa la verdad y va tener razón, pero me da miedo, me da pánico pensar como se quiera desquitar, contigo, o con Emily.

Pero no tienes que preocuparse por eso, yo estoy aquí para cuidarlas y no permitir que nadie les haga daño, y no quiero que te sigas sintiendo así, yo se que no lo hiciste de mala intención, era lógico, querías salvar tu matrimonio, y no querías poner a Emy en peligro, porque de seguro pensabas que yo no me haría cargo de ella, y quizás hubieras tenido razón, Hermione, después que tu te fuiste, yo cambie mucho mi manera de ser, completamente, fui un mujeriego, un engreído, un patán, no merecía que me trataran de la manera tan bien en que todos lo hacían, y no merecía el respeto que todos me tenían, no lo merezco, pero me doy cuenta que no solo tengo que cambiar por mi, tengo que cambiar por ti, por mi hija, por nosotros, porque quiero estar contigo para siempre, porque quiero comenzar de una vez por todas a hacer las cosas bien, porque necesito darme cuenta que si puedo ser feliz, y si puedo conservar a las personas que quiero, porque siento que contigo tratare de no cometer los errores del pasado, que te hicieron tanto daño.

No quiero que sigamos recriminándonos cosas del pasado, los dos sabemos las cosas que hicimos mal, y las que estuvieron bien, pero prefiero quedarme con lo bueno, si queremos tener algo serio y estable, que valla mas haya del amor que nos tenemos, tenemos que partir de nuevo, de cero, para evitar herirnos amor, para que todo sea mejor que antes.

Te amo Hermione, te amo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Yo también te amo, a pesar de todo, nunca hubo un segundo que no pensara en ti, siempre estabas presente.


	13. Chapter 13

No me gusta que piense de esa forma negativa, tranquilo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo, si tú y yo estamos juntos, nada saldrá mal, mientras seamos sinceros, y unidos, todo estará en calma, te lo prometo, ¿o no confías en mí?.

Claro que confió en ti tontita...pero Hermione, yo lo que menos quiero es desilusionarte de nuevo, y me da miedo cometer los mismos errores que antes, que volvamos a tener los mismos problemas, por culpa de no ser sincero,¿me entiendes?, no es contigo el problema, es conmigo mismo.

Por lo mismo te lo digo Ron, tienes que estar tranquilo, cuando haya alguna cosa que necesites decirme, aunque sea algo sin importancia prefiero saberlo de tu boca, yo también tengo el miedo de cometer errores, como todo, somos humanos, nadie es perfecto, pero si no nos arriesgamos a comenzar de nuevo, no conseguiremos nada.

Hermione, te tengo que decir algo muy importante, no es fácil para mi, y se que no te lo vas a tomar de buena manera, pero es que no se había dado la oportunidad antes para habértelo dicho...

Ronald, habla de una vez por todas, me estas asustando,¿que es lo que pasa?.

Hermione, hace tres meses... yo tengo novia, se llama Clarisa, y trabaja en el ministerio conmigo, tenemos planes de casarnos pronto, estoy con ella ahora.

La cara de la castaña se deformo por completo, mas que rabia, pena, sentía como si le estuvieran apretando el corazón, y la garganta, se sentía incapaz de respirar con facilidad, todo se nublaba, no podía, ni tenia derecho a reclamar, Ron en todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, al parecer no había tenido una relación seria, en cambio ella se había casado, pero lo que mas la dañaba por dentro, era que después de todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde, se fuera a enterar a las horas de algo tan importante. ¿Y cuando pensabas decirme la verdad?, ¿como crees que me siento yo ahora?,RON, yo no quiero ser la culpable de quebrar tu relación con esa mujer, si estas con ella, y planeas casarte es porque la quieres, y ella te quiere, listo, sigamos todo como antes.

No puedes hablarme de esa manera, ya nada será como antes, nosotros tenemos una hija, una responsabilidad juntos, a Clarisa, le tengo cariño, mucho cariño, pero te lo repito, a ti te amo, te adoro, daría todo por volver a estar como antes, juntos, sin ningún impedimento, pero todo cambio, yo estoy dispuesto a posponer todo, terminar con ella, contarle la verdad, y comenzar nosotros de nuevo, claro que pensaba decírtelo, apenas aclaráramos todo, pero tu viste que no se dio Hermione, teníamos tantas cosas que hablar, tantas verdades que aclarar, yo se que este día no nos basto para poner al día todo, que tenemos muchas cosas mas de que hablar, pero por lo menos, ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, que no a disminuido en nada mi amor, y me doy cuenta que el tuyo tampoco, me lo demostraste y eso me deja seguro para poder terminar con todo.

Espero que no se lo tome de tan mala forma, y que no me odie cuando le digas tus motivos para suspender su boda, esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí, todo esta en nuestra contra amor, yo a tus padres los quiero mucho, pero no se de que forma se tomaran todo esto, además que no son solo ellos, tengo que decile todo a Demian y me da pánico decirle, pero es la única forma que tenemos.

Tu debes estar tranquila, todo de dará de buena manera, te lo aseguro, ahora se esta haciendo tarde, y no quiero que tu marido me vea aquí, mañana te llamo para que nos veamos. Mientras Ron se bestia, Hermione ordenaba el desastre que había en la sala, y Emily dormía en su coche, aun seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza la noticia que Ron le había dado, sabia que era algo importante, y conociendo como son las mujeres de vengativas, le daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiera intentar hacer la tal Clarisa, claro esta que hubiera decidido que desapareciera del mapa para siempre, pero la chica no era culpable de nada de lo que entre ella y Ron había pasado anteriormente.

Luego de variados besos y abrazos de despedida, tanto para Hermione, como para su pequeña que yacía dormida, el pelirrojo abandono el lugar, y se fue en su automóvil, rumbo a su casa, para poner a Harry al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, por su parte Hermione, obviamente apenas cerro la puerta se dirigió al teléfono para llamar a Ginny y contarle lo sucedido con su hermano aquella tarde, quizás las cosas habían sido un poco apresuradas entre ellos, pero ambos sentían que no había tiempo que perder, era años de espera, y años de guardar sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que eso ya no importaba.

Una voz de hombre había sido quien inesperadamente, había contestado al llamado de la castaña, al departamento de su amiga, que suponiendo la hora debía, estar ya ahí, y solo, por lo que erróneamente Hermione había pensado. Disculpe la insistencia, ¿hablo con casa de la señorita Ginevra Weasley?.

Así es, ¿con quien tengo yo el gusto?. Aparentemente esta persona, era demasiado cercana a Ginny, me hablaba de una manera bastante suelta, como si me conociera de años, pero de verdad no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien se podría tratar, estaba tan sorprendida, que no asimilaba, primero que hecho de que no fuera Ginny quien me contestara, y segundo, que quien lo hizo, FUESE UN HOMBRE.

Hermione Granger, una vieja amiga... de Ginny, ¿me podría decir quien es usted y que hace a estas horas en el departamento de mi amiga?, no quisiera sonar imprudente, pero la verdad no es conducta normal de Ginny llevar a hombres a su hogar, menos de noche.

Es que no lo puedo Creer Hermione,¿como es posible que no me hayas reconocido?, por dios estuvimos durante 7 años juntos, y no reconoces mi voz, no lo puedo creer mujer,¿que te ha pasado?.

Disculpe, pero de verdad no se quien es, y me esta preocupando todo esto, podría tener la bondad de decirme, ¿quien es usted?.

Soy yo Neville, vine a visitar a Ginny, porque me esta ayudando en un formulario, que debo entregar en mi trabajo, eso es todo, no pienses cosas que no son, y conteste el teléfono, porque ella esta buscando unos papeles que necesitamos, te reconocí al instante, por lo menos, tu voz no a cambiado en nada, ¿de verdad no me reconociste?.

Oh, Neville, perdona, estoy tan sorprendida, es un gusto volver a escuchar tu voz, mucho tiempo que no te veo, desde que me fui de hogwarts, años.

Si, nunca entendí porque te fuiste tan rápido, ni tampoco te lo voy a preguntar, porque quizás no es un tema agradable para ti, pero no sabes, de verdad un gusto haberte saludado, ¿que ha sido de tu vida?.

Me case, tengo una hija, estoy a cargo de una agencia publicitaria, derivada del ministerio, pero no creas que todo es brillante, últimamente he tenido problemas con mi esposo, y estoy pensando en separarme, en realidad prefiero dejarlo así, ¿y tu?.

No aun estoy soltero, pero tengo novia, se llama Muriel, la conocí en San Mugo, una noche que mi abuela se enfermo, la tuve que llevar de urgencia, ella fue la encargada de atenderla, al tiempo comenzamos a salir, y estamos de novios, hace mas de un año; no sabes lo increíble que me parece que te hayas casado, y mas aun que tengas un hija, debe ser hermoso ser padre, muchas veces he hablado la posibilidad con Muriel, pero queremos esperar un tiempo mas, aprovechar de viajar, disfrutar un tiempo mas, porque mal que mal, un hijo es una gran preocupación, una vez que llegan ya estas ligado de por vida, jajaja, en realidad es preferible por una parte la determinación que hemos tomado, aquí viene Gin, espero sinceramente que arregles de la mejor manera tu problema, nos vemos, cuídate mucho. 

Igualmente Nev, me alegra que este bien, cuídate, nos vemos pronto. Luego de dejar el teléfono, habrá pasado una milésima de segundo en el cual Ginny me hablo. Herms, ¿como estas?.

Ginny no creo que este sea un buen momento para hablar, estas ayudando a Neville en algo importante, que quizás no puede esperar en cambio lo mio no es tan grave, hagamos algo mejor, llámame cuando te desocupes.

No Hermione, mira, ya encontramos los documentos que necesitaba, además Neville ya se iba, había quedado de pasar a buscar a su novia al trabajo, ya sabes problemas de faldas, mira le abro la puerta y vengo. Luego del chistoso comentario de la pelirroja, y de haber soltado unas cuentas risas por el teléfono Hermione espero a que su ex cuñada volviera.

Listo, ya se fue, no te preocupes de verdad se iba yendo, no interrumpiste nada importante, cuéntame que pasa, te conozco, y se que debe ser algo importante, o sino no me hubieras llamado, y menos a esta hora.

Mira, luego del almuerzo, cuando iba llegando a casa, me encontré con Ron, de principio comenzó a molestarme, la verdad lo quería matar, luego de hablar yo caminando el en su auto, comenzamos a discutir mas fuerte, se bajo del auto... y entramos a la casa. Ginny, me acosté con tu hermano, se fue hace poco.

¿QUE?,¿TU ME QUIERES MATAR MUJER? es que no lo puedo creer, ustedes dos son un par de inmaduros, ¿no pueden controlar sus hormonas?.

No seas así, no nos pudimos controlar, bueno el punto es que, tenemos algo de nuevo, estamos de cierta forma "juntos" ya sabe lo de Emy y todo, y el Terminara con Clarisa, por cierto no me habías contado de su novia eh...

Aquí la única que debería pedir explicaciones soy yo Hermione, francamente me parece descabellado lo que ustedes están haciendo, ya no son niños chiquitos, amiga, ahí muchas cosas que están poniendo en juego, no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido, tú eres mi mejor amiga, y el es mi hermano, los quiero mucho a los dos.

Ginny lo que menos necesito en este momento es que me regañes, estoy demasiado confundida, yo nunca planee esto, de verdad, y creo que mucho menos Ron, no lo pensamos, todo se dio así nada mas, pero a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haberle dicho toda la verdad, no sabes todo el peso que me saque de encima, me sentía tan sucia, imagínate.

Esta bien, si se sienten felices, supongo que tendré que apoyarlos en esta locura, pero Hermione, no es que te quiera arruinar este momento, pero deben detenerse a pensar algo, Ron es el abogado de tu familia, por lo tanto debes tener mucho mas cuidado con que Demian se de cuenta de todo, además conociendo a Clarisa, no se lo tomara de muy buena forma.

¿Porque lo dices?, ¿esta muy enamorada de tu hermano?.

¿ENAMORADA?, ja, desde el principio de esa relación, esa tipa no me ha gustado, tu sabes que nunca he sido celosa con ninguno de mis hermanos, pero tengo un olfato para detectar a las arpías, y déjame decirte que esta, es una de ellas, a mi no me engaña, a todo mi familia se la hecho al bolsillo, si hasta Percy la soporta, o sea imagínate lo manipuladora que es, además se nota que lo único que quiere de Ronald es su dinero, pero como cuando mi hermano comenzó a salir con ella, aun no superaba tu perdida, no vio nada, solo se dejo llevar por el engatusamiento de esa perra.

Ginny, no te expreses de esa forma hacia esa mujer, quizás no es tan como la vez, aunque no lo se, no la conozco, y no puedo defenderla ni culparla de lo que dices.

Pero yo si la conozco, y se que es así, de hecho, varias veces hemos discutido cuando ha ido a casa, por distintas cosas, y el único que me da el favor es papa, pero eso no quiere decir nada, porque la soporta, aunque no la quiere como mamá.

Lo único que te voy a pedir Ginny, es que no interfieras en la relación de ellos, dos, deja que Ron aclare las cosas con ella, no le quedara mas remedio que aceptar, y si no es así, nosotros tendremos que arreglar las cosas, tu sabes que yo nunca he sido una persona agresiva, pero si me provocan, me tengo que defender.

Oye Hermione, ¿que crees que haga Demian cuando le digas la verdad?.

Creo que me querrá matar a mi y a tu hermano, y con razón, Demian, es demasiado orgulloso, y ese machismo absurdo, se ira por el suelo, cuando sepa que lo engañe, pero creo que tendrá que aceptarlo, mal que mal, no se puede retroceder el tiempo, porque si pudiera, te juro, que nunca hubiera dejado a Ron, y la historia, seria totalmente diferente.

Emm, además de referirme a eso, te lo decía por lo de Emily...

Me tiene bastante preocupada eso, mira Demian no es violento, al menos nunca lo he visto serlo, pero me da miedo la reacción que tenga, yo se que es muy vengativo, y no se que cosas podrá querer hacer, pero te juro, si llega a intentar a hacerle algo a mi pequeña, te juro que lo mato.

No pienses de esa forma, me da miedo escucharte hablar así Hermione, confía en que emm, no se tomara, DE TAN MALA FORMA LAS COSAS, y ojala se desquite con mi hermano, y no contigo, ni con mi sobrina, además que por lo menos, Ron tiene la ventaja de ser mago, en cambio Demian, es Muggle, no es que lo mire en menos, ni nada por ser Muggle, pero no tienes que tener tanto miedo.

Ojala tengas razón, y no reaccione como me lo temo, pero no creo que sea posible, necesitamos hablar y planear bien las cosas con Ron, para que todo no sea un desastre, mal que mal, involucra a tu familia entera, y a la mía.

Por mi familia no te preocupes, mis padres te adoran, mis hermanos te quieren mucho, estoy completamente segura, que cuando sepan que tu y Ron volvieron, y que además son los que le regalaron su primera nieta, estará todo bien. 

Ojala así sea…


	14. Chapter 14

Yo se que tienes miedo a la reacción que puedan tener mis padres o los chicos cuando se enteren de tu relación con mi hermano, pero la verdad, ellos no son tontos, es obvio, tu fuiste la única mujer que ha logrado tener tan mal a mi hermano, fuiste la única que lo hizo madurar, y le enseño las cosas lindas de la vida en pareja, además tu no tienes comparación con Clarisa.

Realmente me sentí alagada al escuchar las palabras de Ginny, es verdad, es mi amiga, y por una parte lo debe decir porque me quiere, pero yo se que tiene razón, a Ron lo conozco desde que éramos unos niños, desde los 11 años, se sus manías, sus gustos, conozco sus sentimientos, además de haber sido mi pareja, siempre fue mi amigo, y siempre he considerado a su familia, como mi familia. Ginny, necesito decirte algo, pero no quiero que me mates.

¿Que es lo que pasa ahora?, cada vez que escucho a Hermione hablarme de esa forma tan misteriosa, se me revuelve el estomago por completo, es una locura lo que están asiendo, pero en realidad alguna idea descabellada mas, no debería sorprenderme, me siento preparada sicológica, y emocionalmente, para recibir cualquier noticia.

Dime, soy todo oído, Hermione...

Estoy pensando seriamente en separarme, siento que esta situación es insostenible, y no quiero seguir con esto, me hace daño a mí, le hace daño a Emily, a Demian, a mucha gente.

¿Que fue lo que dijiste Hermione?¿quieres que nos separemos?. Estaba tan concentrada en la conversación con su amiga, que no se había percatado de la llegada de su marido a casa, y mucho menos que había escuchado, por lo menos la mitad de su confesión telefónica.

Ginny, te llamo en un rato mas, emm, no podemos seguir hablando ahora, luego te llamo, adiós. Sin más la castaña cortó el teléfono, dejando a una Ginny desconcertada y preocupada, por lo que pudiera haber pasado con su amiga.

No te sentí llegar, pensé que no volverías hasta mas tarde, como hoy en la mañana estabas tan enojado conmigo, y me dijiste que llegarías tarde, pensé que...

Veo que no estaba en tus planes que volviera antes a casa, pero en fin, estoy aquí, y no me cambies el tema, y respóndeme la pregunta que te hice, ¿quieres que nos separemos?, porque de ante manos, quiero que sepas que yo nunca he obligado a nadie a estar a mi lado.

Demian, siento que de un tiempo a esta parte, nuestra relación no es la misma, no me siento a gusto contigo, no siento las mismas cosas que antes, y se que a ti tampoco te pasa lo mismo que antes conmigo, toda esa pasión, y ese deseo inicial entre los dos se ha esfumado, por mas que hemos tratado de taparlos, y fingir que todo esta bien, que no pasa nada y que somos el matrimonio perfecto, ambos sabemos que no es así y créeme que me duele admitirlo, pero ya, no te amo. Ese coraje y ese valor, era evidente de que había nacido desde el fondo de su corazón.

Yo sabia que tu ya no me querías Hermione, lo tenia mas que claro, te conozco, quizás no mucho como otras personas, pero se que ya no me "amas" como dices que lo hiciste, y se que desde que Weasley volvió a tu vida, cambiaron tus sentimientos hacia mi.

Ronald, no tiene nada que ver en esto Demian, mis sentimientos no dependen ni de el, ni de nadie, son las sensaciones que yo tengo, no las de el.

Pero no me puedes negar que influyo que ustedes se encontraran, ¿tu crees que no note esas miradas? la primera vez que fuimos a su despacho, los vi, estaba con ustedes, pero no dije nada, por respeto a ti, porque pensé que eran alucinaciones, porque yo nunca te creería capas de engañarme, pero créeme que he comenzado a dudar.

Yo nunca te he dado motivos para que dudes de mí, lo sabes, sabes que a lo largo de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, siempre te he sido fiel, nunca te he engañado, además esto no es justo, yo también podría desconfiar de ti, de la misma manera, porque nadie me asegura, que tú seas un santo.

Lo que quieres lograr es hacerme sentir culpable a mi de tus debilidades, aunque me lo niegues mil veces, yo se que tu me has engañado con el, tendré la cara de estupido, pero no lo soy, lo se, porque soy hombre, y los hombres, nunca se cansan hasta conseguir lo que quieren, y vi como Weasley te miraba, era la misma mirada de deseo que yo tenia cuando apenas te conocí Hermione, ¿me lo niegas?

No hagas esto mas difícil, ¿crees que para mi es fácil todo esto?¿crees que puedo llegar y olvidar todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos?, pues si piensas eso, te equivocas, tu eres, alguien muy especial para mi, marcaste mi vida de muchas maneras, fuiste quien me levanto cuando mas lo necesito, cuando sentí que todo el mundo me daba la espalda, eras un extraño, pero poco a poco te fui conociendo, y me fui dando cuenta de la gran persona que eres, te quise y te quiero mucho, pero el amor, es una sensación que no se puede sentir con todas las personas, solo con algunas, y no quiero que entiendas esto que te digo, porque eres uno mas de el resto, pero no te amo, como quisieras, ahí cosas y situaciones, que hacen que mi corazón no quiera, o no pueda darte el amor que necesitas.

Hermione, yo he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para que nuestra relación se arregle, he tratado de tirar al piso mis dudas, e inseguridades contigo, porque se que tu aun sientes algo muy fuerte por Ronald, pero te pido por favor, que recapacites, por lo que mas quieras que pienses bien las cosas, que las decisiones que quieras tomar no sean solo del momento, que pienses con la cabeza, y con el corazón a la vez que te tomes tu tiempo.

He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, por lo mismo que te estoy diciendo Demian, esto ya no se puede sostener de esta manera, tu sabes perfectamente que a mi lado no eres feliz, tu sabes que yo no soy la mujer que pensaste que seria, y de verdad lamento haberte desilusionado y no poder haber cumplido tus expectativas, de verdad lo lamento.

No se trata de tener o no tener expectativas contigo Hermione, ya no lo son, es un proyecto de vida, que comenzamos a formar cuando nos casamos, no es cosa de decir, terminamos esto y listo, es mucho mas serio, ya no solo somos nosotros dos, tenemos a Emily de por medio, nuestra hija no tiene la culpa de los problemas que existan entre nosotros, somos dos personas adultas, pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

Claro, la única que tenia la culpa de todo esto era yo, y exclusivamente yo, la culpa me estaba ahogando, no poder decirle la verdad me estaba asfixiando, sabia que mientras mas tiempo me guardaba esto, todo iba a ser peor cuando se enterara de la verdad, pero por mas esfuerzos que hice por decirle que Emy no es hija suya no pude, no me salían las palabras de la boca, comencé a ponerme helada como un pedazo de hielo, además que su reacción me daba pavor.

El silencio se apodero de la sala, los gritos y la discusión cesaron por esos instantes, tanto Hermione como Demian se ahogaron en sus pensamientos, que respectaban a su desgastada y mala relación.

Si nunca me amaste, y solo me quisiste, ¿porque te casaste conmigo entonces Hermione?, quizás hubiera sido mejor que hubieras sido honesta desde el principio, y hubiéramos quedado solamente como buenos amigos, en cambio de montar todo esto.

Yo nunca monte nada, si me case contigo, fue porque me sentí preparada para hacerlo, porque sentí que el cariño bastaba para poder aunque fuera intentar hacerte feliz, y sentir bien, pero por lo mismo te digo que no lo logre, por eso dije que quería separarme, porque no quiero atarte a mi, si no te sientes feliz, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida con otra mujer, que te ame, y te valore como yo no supe hacerlo,¿te das cuenta?.

Para así tu poder correr a los brazos de Weasley, ¿verdad?.

¿Porque te empeñas en culpar a Ron de esto?. La que se siente insegura y no feliz, aquí soy yo, no el, el tiene su proyecto de vida con otra mujer, lo se, porque si no lo recuerdas, mi mejor amiga es su hermana, y me lo contó, pero ese no es el punto, lo que me duele, es que te empeñes en decir que por Ron quiero que esto termine...

Me parece que tengo suficientes razones para dudar de ese Hermione, quizás te parezca paranoico, pero yo se que por su culpa nosotros hemos tenido estos problemas, porque no me puedes negar, que desde que nos enteramos que el es el abogado de nuestra familia, hemos comenzado a tener estos problemas. En cierta forma era verdad lo que Demian decía, voluntaria o involuntariamente por parte de Hermione, desde el principio de su reencuentro con el pelirrojo había comenzado a tener problemas serios en su matrimonio.

¿Tu crees que es normal que cuando ESTAS CONMIGO, nombres a otro?, ¿crees que eso es normal Hermione?.El tono afable que había tomado la conversación minutos antes, había desaparecido ya, Demian gritaba, y caminaba de un lado para otro, como león enjaulado, mientras que Hermione, se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, con un cigarrillo en la mano. [N/A: a decir verdad, Herms, por lo menos en mi fic, no acostumbra a fumar, pero ahora lo hace por los nervios ;).

¿Crees que tienes derecho a crucificarme por un error?, a cualquier persona le hubiera pasado.

Ja! permíteme reírme en tu cara, a ninguna persona cuerda, y que respeta a su pareja se le hubiera siquiera escapado el nombre de otro, es una de las cosas mas vergonzosas y dolorosas que me han pasado, ahí, fue cuando me di cuenta y estuve totalmente seguro de lo que te estoy diciendo, desde que comenzamos a discutir, RONALD WEASLEY, se metió de nuevo en tu vida, no me lo niegues, no te atrevas a negármelo, yo lo se, y lo único que te pido Hermione es que me digas la verdad.

Si según tu ahí una verdad que debería decirte,¿ que sacaría yo con contártela?, solo conseguiría que barrieras el piso conmigo, y que te creyeras con el derecho de basurearme y tratarme como la peor mujer que pisa la tierra, ¿eso es lo que quieres?. Lagrimas de desesperación, rabia, y culpa surcaban el rostro blanco de la mujer, ni siquiera ella misma lograba portar en el cuerpo tanta mentira junta, que solo iba dirigida a una persona, que lo único que había hecho con ella, era darle cariño y apoyo a lo largo del tiempo.

Hermione, yo se que el siempre estará presente en tu vida, y nunca podré luchar contra eso, pero te lo pido por favor, demonios otra oportunidad, yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar lo que tu me digas, lo que tu quieras, me da igual, con tal de conservarte aquí a mi lado, a ti y a mi hija.

¿que no lo entiendes?, Demian, tu te mereces una mujer que te respete y te ame como tu lo mereces, yo no merezco ni la mitad de las cosas que me das tu, todo el mundo piensa que soy un ejemplo a seguir, pero no es así, soy una persona imperfecta, que comete 1000 errores por segundo, al lado tuyo, soy una lacra, por favor date cuenta de eso, busca a alguien mejor, hazlo por ti, además que no entiendo ese afán que tienes, por seguir casado conmigo, si yo nunca he hecho nada por ti, al lado de todo lo que tu has entregado por mi y por Emily.

Linda, por una parte es por Emily, es mi hija, es una de las razones de mi vida, tu y ella son mi familia, son las únicas personas que tengo, escúchame bien, tu has sido el único amor de mi vida, el único amor de verdad, Hermione, yo te quiero como eres, todas las personas tenemos defectos y virtudes, pero yo se que tus virtudes son mucho mayores, para mi eres perfecta, a pesar de tu pasado, a pesar de todas las cosas que hemos tenido que pasar este ultimo tiempo, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte, no quiero perderte, me da pánico pensar en no tenerte cerca, estoy tan acostumbrado a ti, y a tu compañía.

No lo vez, tu mismo me lo dices ahora, es solo cosa de costumbre, le tienes miedo a la soledad, pero piensa, en mi siempre tendrás una amiga, siempre podrás contar conmigo, nunca te negaría nada.

Pero yo no te quiero como una amiga, tú eres mi esposa, la persona con quien decidí compartir el resto de mi vida, ¿lo entiendes?, por eso me empeño tanto como dices, porque nuestro matrimonio es para toda la vida...


	15. Chapter 15

No quiero seguir hablando de esto Demian, estoy muy cansada, necesito dormir, no me siento con ánimos, de verdad paremos con todo esto, paremos de hablar, por favor te lo pido. Sin decir mas, la chica se levantó del asiento, apago su cigarrillo que estaba casi completo, y salio de la sala, camino a su habitación. Ni siquiera tenia ganas de pensar en nada, eran demasiados los problemas para seguir dando le vueltas a su cabeza, solo hubiera deseado por un momento escapar de la realidad en la que se encontraba, tener a sus padres cerca, ser una chica normal, olvidar que tenia responsabilidades y deberes que cumplir, mas aun la atormentaba hacerse la idea de que al otro día, debería ir a la casa de los Weasley, conocer a su rival, reencontrarse con su pasado, con tantas cosas que había pasado y vivo en aquel lugar.

Al lado de la habitación matrimonial, se encontraba la de la pequeña Emily; estaba pintada con un color rosa pálido, un papel mural, de osos, mucho colores, peluches, y adornos decoraban el lugar, era realmente especial, inundado de la inocencia de la pequeña heredera de el amor de Hermione y aquel pelirrojo. Mi pequeña seguía abajo, a pesar de la discusión seguía dormida, en su coche, probablemente Demian estaba junto a ella, sentí una tranquilidad tan grande al sentir su aroma tan cerca mio, recordé cada uno de los momentos del parto, lo hermosa que fue esa sensación de sentirla entre mis brazos por primera vez.

El corazón de Hermione latía muchas veces mas fuerte que lo normal, todo comenzó a verse nublado, y las luces se encendían y apagaban a su antojo, el estomago se le daba vueltas a mil por hora, esta sensación nunca la había experimentado antes. me senté en el velador que se encuentra a un lado de la cuna de mi hija, ni siquiera cuando estaba embarazada me había sentido tan mal como ahora, creo que se debió a toda la presión que siento a mi alrededor, y no culpo a mi cuerpo, es obvio que me tenia que pasar la cuenta de alguna manera. Unos minutos más tarde Hermione volvió a levantarse, sintiéndose un poco mas repuesta de aquel mareo.

¿Porque llegaste tan temprano?, pensé que pasarías a ver a Clarisa. Un chico moreno, con lentes, y un diario entre las manos se encontraba sentado en el sofá principal, que daba a la puerta de entrada al apartamento de ambos amigos.

Ah, claro Harry, hola, yo... bueno, tuve mucho trabajo hoy, y no tengo ganas de ver a Clarisa, creo que la llamare mas tarde, para ponernos de acuerdo para mañana, ya sabes, a mama le gusta la puntualidad y todo eso, si llegamos tarde me matara, ¿iras verdad?.

No seria capaz de hacerle un desaire a tu madre, hace mucho que no tengo el gusto de verla, además no sabes como deseo probar una comida decente. Ambos amigos rieron a carcajadas por el comentario de Harry, pero realmente Ron no cocinaba tan mal.

¿Tan mal cocino?, yo pensé que por lo menos la aceptabas, pero como dices que quieres comer algo "decente" me siento engañado realmente.

No puedes ser tan sensible, llorona, si sabes que lo digo para que te enojes, no digamos que eres, UN CHEF PROFESIONAL, pero no cocinas mal, por lo menos nunca he tenido que irme de urgencia al hospital por intoxicación. De un minuto para otro, la sonrisa que surcaba los labios de Ron desapareció, y dio paso a una expresión interrogativa y seria.

¿Pasa algo malo Ron?, ¿porque me miras con esa cara?, ¿que hice?.

Harry, tu sabes perfectamente que Ginny ira mañana, y bueno yo...

No quiero comenzar de nuevo con ese tema Ron, lo que ahí o hubo entre Ginny y yo es problema nuestro, no tienes porque meterte, además tu ya sabes como termino todo, fue un acuerdo mutuo, y de verdad no quiero que otra vez tengamos problemas nosotros dos por lo mismo, a ella la quise mucho, pero lo nuestro ya paso, ahora yo estoy preocupado de mi trabajo, y mis cosas, dejemos este tema hasta acá, por favor.

Ambos amigos prefirieron cambiar el tema, y sentarse a charlar un rato y tomarse un trago...

¿Has sabido algo de Hermione?, hace como media hora me llamo Neville, hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos, así que lo invite a que viniera cuando quisiera, eso si le dije que antes nos llamara, para que pudiéramos preparar algo, y me contó, que había hablado con Herm, y que ella le había dicho, que su matrimonio iba muy mal, y eso me tiene un poco preocupado, me siento muy mal Ron, he sido muy mal amigo, hace mucho, que no la visito, y menos la he llamado, creo que debe estar muy sentida conmigo.

De eso mismo quería hablarte Harry, de Hermione. La voz de Ron se escuchaba temblorosa, he insegura, las manos del chico sudaban constantemente, y a menudo se le trababa la lengua.

¿Has hablado con ella?, ¿que te ha dicho?, ¿esta bien?.

Harry, cálmate y escúchame, no pienso repetirte esto dos veces, es algo muy serio, se que te enojaras conmigo, y no te culpo, pero lo único que quiero que sepas, que hoy me entere de toda la verdad.

¿De que verdad me estas hablando?, ¿porque yo tendría que matarte?, Ron si no te expresas con claridad, dudo que pueda entender lo que me quieres decir, ahora tranquilízate, respira profundo, y cuéntame que es lo tan grave que esta pasando con Hermione.

Lo que ocurre, es que... como te lo explico, es un poco difícil de entender quizás, pero Harry no te alteres, por favor no te alteres.

Si sigues dándole vueltas al asunto, te juro que te matare, habla rápido, me estas poniendo nervioso, y te juro Ron, tu sabes que tengo paciencia, pero me esta llegando al limite, así que HABLA YA.

Lo que ocurre, es que hace algunos meses, volví a contactarme con ella, y nos volvimos a ver nuevamente, y bueno, emm, salimos un par de veces, y un día vinimos para acá, y bueno, fue una noche, que tu no te quedaste acá y...

¿ES LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?, la cara de Harry estaba roja, le molesto mucho la responsabilidad de su amigo, y la inconciencia de ella, al escuchar el relato.

Es obvio no, yo y Hermione estuvimos juntos acá, ella estaba enojada con Demian, fue algo del momento, se nos fue todo de las manos, luego ella se fue, y no yo ni ella nos volvimos a llamar, hasta ahora, ¿recuerdas que te conté que me habían resignado un nuevo caso?.

Si lo recuerdo.

Ese caso, es el de la familia de Hermione, me entere a los pocos días, no te imaginas lo que me paso cuando la vi entrar con ese idiota a mi oficina, todo el corazón se me dio vueltas, no sabes la impotencia que tenia, bueno, ahí fue cuando me entere de que Hermione tenia una hija, y que por ella misma estaban ahí.

¿Hermione es mama?, no tenia la más mínima idea Ron, bueno, procede.

El punto, es que si me dijo que tenia una hija, y cuando tome los datos de la niña, me di cuenta que tenia 4 meces, y sacando cálculos, era mucha la coincidencia de las fechas, en las que habíamos estado juntos, ¿entiendes?, entonces, comencé a tener algunas dudas, y cuando tuve que hacerles esa maldita encuesta personal, y me quede con ella a solas, le pregunte, si esa hija, era de Demian, y me dijo que claro, era de el, pero no le creí nada.

¿Que es lo que me estas tratando de decir Ronald Weasley?.

Ahí Harry, no creo que sea tan difícil de entender, es obvio lo que te quiero decir con todo esto, no es necesario pensar mucho, el punto es que hoy, fui donde ella y estuvimos hablando, me confeso todo Harry, me dijo toda la verdad.

¿Y esa verdad es...?.

Esa niña, no es hija de Demian, es mi hija Harry, mi hija, Hermione decidió no decirme nada, porque pensó que yo no me haría responsable de Emily, y quizás tenia razón, no lo se, además que estaba en riesgo su matrimonio, su trabajo, todo lo que ella tiene.

TU ERES EL PADRE DE ESA NIÑA. Ron, esto que me dices, es impresionante, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo?, ¿cuando se lo dirás a Clarisa?, ¿que es lo que hará Hermione?, ¿que harán ustedes dos?.

Hermione me dijo que hablaría con Demian, y que le diría toda la verdad acerca de Emily, que no era el padre, y que no podía seguir con el, y yo creo que mañana, antes de irnos de casa de mis padres, tendré que hablar con Clarisa, y cortar con ella...

Hermione me dijo que hablaría con Demian, y que le diría toda la verdad acerca de Emily, que no era el padre, y que no podía seguir con el, y yo creo que mañana, antes de irnos de casa de mis padres, tendré que hablar con Clarisa, y cortar con ella...

Esta es la irresponsabilidad mas grade que has cometido, cuantas veces no les dije que tuvieran cuidado, ¿es verdad o no es verdad?, pero eso era cuando ustedes estaban juntos, pero Ron, ahora todo es distinto, Hermione tiene su vida, tiene su familia,¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?, a nadie le parecerá correcto esto, ni a tus padres, ni a Clarisa, ni a el esposo de Hermione, A NADIE!, tu sabes que yo siempre los he apoyado, así como ustedes me han apoyado a mi, y no pienso darles la espalda ahora, porque se que estarán mas solos que nunca, pero eso no quita que piense que lo que han hecho, esta muy mal, muy mal.

Yo sabia que me ibas a decir todo esto, y si tienes razón, fuimos muy irresponsables, pero Harry, ya nada se puede hacer, Emily es mi hija, y me quiero hacer cargo de mi responsabilidad como padre, no es justo que esa niña, crezca sin mi, SU PADRE, y también es injusto hacer creer a otro hombre que tiene una hija, cosa que es mentira, además con Hermione hablamos y aclaramos todo, Harry, tu sabes perfectamente que nunca he podido olvidarme de ella, que ha sido a la única mujer que he amado de verdad, y me di cuenta que Hermione también me quiere, que a pesar de todo, los dos seguimos sintiendo lo mismo.

Pero en el mundo no se vive solo del amor y los buenos sentimientos Ron, y no quiero, que ninguno de los dos vuelva a sufrir por culpa de otros, o por culpa de ustedes mismos, yo los quiero, son mis mejores amigos, nos conocemos desde que teníamos 11 años, para mi es demasiado importante lo que pase con ustedes; me gustaría poder hablar con Hermione, en realidad poder hablar los tres, sobre todo esto, yo ya estoy metido, porque se esta verdad, además esa pequeña, de ahora en adelante, es como mi sobrina, tu y ella son como mis hermanos.

Ambos amigos, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y siguieron conversando hasta altas horas de la noche, sin necesariamente tener copas de vino en la mano, hacía mucho tiempo que no se daban la oportunidad de hablar como lo hacían en el colegio, tanto sus trabajos, como sus propios líos personales, no les dejaban tiempo de nada, a ninguno de los dos.

Ya Hermione se encontraba en su cama, luego de ese inusual mareo, se había logrado reponer un poco y volver sin mayores problemas a su habitación, el sueño estaba invadiéndola por completo ya, como hacia mucho no lo lograba se había podido relajar, y dormir casi al instante, cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, escucho unos pasos por la puerta.

¿Dejaste a Emily bien tapada?.

Si no te preocupes, se supone que ese es tu trabajo, pero lo hice sin problemas, le di su biberón y se quedo dormida rápido.

Eres su padre, no es solo deber de la madre, darle de comer, acostarla, cambiarla de ropa, bañarla, entretenerla, es trabajo compartido por si no lo sabes.

Perdón, lo había olvidado.

¿Podrías dejar ese sarcasmo de lado Demian?, estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir, gracias.

Nuevamente, te pido perdón, había olvidado que eras una sensible, que eras una dama de hielo, que se puede derretir, de verdad lo siento, si no fuera mucha la intromisión, su majestad, ¿que es lo que hará mañana?.

Tratando de comerme la rabia que sentía por dentro, trate de responderle de la manera mas cordial, y agradable posible, para poder hacerlo sentir un poco mas, aunque no creía que pudiera.

Me invitaron a comer, a la casa de los Weasley, la madre de Ginny me llamo hace unos días para invitarme, y acepte, después de todo, es como mi segunda familia.

Claro, eso creo, debiste pasar tantas cosas en esa casa, mas aun con el hijo de ellos, ¿no es así?.

Mientras más te empeñes en tratar de sacarme de mis casillas, mas te ignorare, me haré la sorda, y te dejare que pases rabias, y que te pudras solo.

Puedes, hacer lo que quieras, me da igual, si vas o no vas a ese bendito almuerzo, lo único que puedo decirte, es que tengas mucho cuidado Hermione, esto ya me canso, y no estoy dispuesto a seguir asiendo el papel de idiota, porque no lo soy, así que ya lo sabes.

¿Eso es una amenaza?.

Tómatelo por el sentido que quieras, solo son palabras que te dije, si quieres tomártelas por el lado filosofal, haya tu, no puedo hacer nada.

Piensa, y has lo que quieras, a mi ya me da igual Demian, créeme que desde hace mucho tiempo, dormir a tu lado, no significa nada importante...


	16. Chapter 16

Oh, no te preocupes en recalcármelo, tendría que ser bastante imbecil para no darme cuenta, una cosa Hermione, es que me haga el desentendido, como que no pasa nada, y otra es que me haga el idiota.

¿Podrías hacerme el favor de bajar el volumen de tu voz Demian?, la niña esta durmiendo y no quiero que despierte, es muy tarde, y ella necesita sus horas de descanso.

POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS, ES MI CASA, Y EN ELLA YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE SE ME DE LA REGALADA GANA!. Uno de los problemas mas serios que tenia que enfrentar Hermione al discutir con su esposo, es que esta tenia la manía, de gritar, no era capaz de hablar los problemas de manera tranquila, todo lo solucionaba gritándole.

No me grites, nunca he permitido que alguien me levante la voz, y tu no vas a ser el primero que lo haga, una cosa es que estemos casados, y otra cosa muy distinta, es que te creas el dueño de mi vida, porque NO ES ASI. Esta es la razón, por la que quiero y necesito que nos separemos, ya no me siento capas de seguir con esto Demian, estoy cansada de ti, de tus celos, necesito respirar, me siento ahogada a tu lado, para mi esto no es una vida grata, ya no te soporto.

He tratado de razonar contigo, pero ha sido imposible, Hermione no quería que me obligaras a esto, pero veo que contigo es imposible razonar, de verdad lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero tú me obligas a hacerlo.

¿De que estas hablando?, ¿podrías ser un poco mas claro con todo esto?. Yo conocía mejor que nadie esas manipulaciones de Demian, y de verdad me asustaba, se que el es capas de hacer cualquier cosa, por conseguir sus propósitos, hasta jugar de la manera mas sucia si es por su conveniencia.

Estoy hablando de que si sigues empeñada en dejarme, me veré en la obligación de pedir la custodia de Emily ante un juez, tengo todo para ganar, soy el padre, el sustento de la familia, tiene su futuro asegurado conmigo, en cambio tu, solo le darías un mal ejemplo.

A MI HIJA NO LA TOCAS, los niños deben ser criados por su madre, y ni tu ni ningún juez vendrá a quitarme lo que es mio, además yo tengo un trabajo, gana muy buen dinero, soy exitosa, estamos a mano en ese aspecto, pero te lo advierto, si llegas a hacer algo para tratar de quitármela, te las veras conmigo, con tal de defender a mi hija, seré como una leona, la protejo con uñas y dientes si es necesario.

¿Escuche bien?, fue mi idea o dijiste, ¿mi hija?, ja, déjame reír, es NUESTRA HIJA, tu y yo tenemos los mismos derechos sobre Emily, por si lo olvidaste.

TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO SOBRE MI HIJA, METELO BIEN EN TU CABEZA, TU NO TIENES DERECHO SOBRE ELLA.

Dame una razón, solo una razón coherente, por la que yo no tendría, derechos sobre Emily, si me la dices, y me parece convincente, nos separamos, y te quedas con su custodia, como dices debería ser.

PORQUE EMILY NO ES TU HIJA!, luego de confesar la verdad, y sacarse ese gran peso de encima, Hermione rompió en lagrimas, y escondió su rostro en su almohada blanca, ahora mas que nunca se sentía incapaz de mirar a Demian a la cara.

¿Que es lo que dices?, supongo que esto es una broma, ¿no?.

Yo no bromearía con esas cosas.

ME HAS TENIDO ENGAÑADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ES QUE SOY UN IMBECIL, COMO NO PUDE DAR CUENTA ANTES, SIMPLEMENTE FUI UN IDIOTA QUE CAYO EN TU JUEGO, NO SABES COMO TE ODIO, SIEMPRE TE SENTISTE SUPERIOR A MI POR SER UNA BRUJA, Y TE CREISTE CON EL DERECHO DE REIRTE DE MI, PERO SABES, ME DA IGUAL, QUE TU Y TU MALDITA HIJA, SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO, ES LO MINIMO QUE SE MERECE UNA PERRA COMO TU.

Hermione no hizo ni dijo nada, solo escuchaba cada uno de los insultos de Demian, sabia que lo decía por lo dolido que se encontraba, que tenía la razón en estarlo. Por favor, te lo ruego, no me trates así, cálmate, podemos hablar esto.

¿HABLAR?, ¿HABLAR? QUIERES DARME CLASES DE COMO MONTAR UNA MENTIRA TAN GRANDE Y TAN CRUEL, ANDA, TE ESCUCHO, SOY TODO OIDOS...

Ya que sabes toda la verdad, creo que lo mas justo es que sepas todo como paso de verdad, cuando nosotros nos casamos Demian, yo de verdad me sentía muy feliz a tu lado, contigo, pude encontrar paz, estar tranquila con mi conciencia, y poder comenzar a planear una nueva vida, tu desde un principio supiste toda la verdad... de mi historia con Ron, te lo conté porque lo creí necesario, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, al contrario, siento que fue ahí, cuando te demostré mi confianza.

Ya en esos momentos, el hombre se encontraba, al lado de una de las ventanas, de la habitación, fumando un cigarrillo, y escuchando las palabras de su mujer.

Bueno, y después de terminamos mi relación con Ron, yo no pensé volver a verlo nunca mas, para mi había sido perfecto sacarlo de mi vida, borrarlo del mapa, porque yo sabia que si el estaba presente seria todo mucho mas difícil para mi, y créeme que en un momento sentí que ese episodio, estaba cerrado por completo, que solo lo que me quedaba era un recuerdo de cariño, por los momentos felices que pasamos juntos, pero nosotros comenzamos a tener problemas, y yo aun mantenía un contacto, mas o menos cercano con Harry, y gracias a el me entere que Ron vivía cerca, que Vivian juntos en realidad, y con Ginny, me conseguí su numero telefónico, y retomamos el contacto, nos juntamos un par de veces, solo un par de veces, mientras nosotros estábamos peleados, cuando arreglamos los problemas de aquella vez, decidí para de llamarlo, de juntarme con el, volver a perderme, pero a las semanas me di cuenta que, estaba embarazada, y desde un principio tuve la duda de quien de ustedes dos seria el padre, trate mil veces de convencerme a mi misma de que tu y solo tu eras el padre de la criatura que llevaba en mi vientre, tu el hombre al que le había jurado amor eterno, y con el que me había casado para toda la vida, pero llegue a un punto de colapso, que no me quedo remedio que comprobar quien de ustedes, era el verdadero padre, así que gracias a unos hechizos de los que tenia conocimiento, supe que Ronald, era el padre. Cuando Emily nació, y tu estuviste conmigo en el parto, lloraba de felicidad, y de rabia, para mi desde un principio fue maravilloso saber que seria madre, pero no en esas circunstancias, te veía tan feliz, como yo, desde que te lo dije, cambiaste tanto, fuiste mas atento, mas preocupado, muchas veces mas cariñoso, trate de decírtelo, apenas nació, pero no pude, la única que supo la verdad desde el principio fue Ginny, se lo conté, porque no podía mas con el cargo de conciencia, ni siquiera Ron supo la verdad, se entero hace muy poco, cuando fuimos a su oficina, y supo que yo había sido madre, comenzó con las dudas, yo trate de negárselo de todas las formas que vi posibles, pero no me creyó, hasta que no pude mas, y me vi obligada a contarle todo, créeme que el se sintió igual de mal que tu, pero ninguno de ustedes, se ha puesto en mi lugar, de cargar como tu dices, una mentira tan grande, sin querer hacerlo.

¿que quieres que te diga?, ¿que te aplauda?, ¿que llore como tu lo haces ahora?, no puedo, no tengo esas capacidades artísticas para hacerlo Hermione, conmovedora historia, perfectamente elaborada, deberías dedicarte a escribir guiones de película, en vez de ser la cara ejemplar de una revista, pero veo que no te diste cuenta antes de tus dones, lo único que te puedo decir, es que nunca, nunca te voy a perdonar esto, jamás, con Weasley, ya abra tiempo de aclarar las cosas, pero contigo, solo me queda decirte que te odio, porque soy un caballero, y nunca me atrevería si quiera a levantarte una mano, que seria lo menos que haría otro en mi lugar pero bueno... Ah, eso si, mañana mismo, tu y tu hija, se van de mi casa...

Que estas diciendo Demian?, tu no puedes, no puedes votarnos de esta forma, además esta casa es de nosotros, ambos pusimos nuestro dinero en ella, LOS DOS TENEMOS EL MISMO DERECHO, de vivir en ella, así que yo no pienso irme de acá.

Si quieres vivir en un infierno quédate en mi casa, si quieres tratar aunque sea de vivir un poco mas tranquila contigo misma, vete de aquí, después de todo, la que quería librarse de mi, eras tu, no lo entiendo aun en realidad, no puedo creerlo, esta bien que durante todo este tiempo hubiera hecho como que no sospechaba nada sobre lo de esa niña, pero era demasiado obvio, no tenemos ningún parecido, NINGUNO, somos totalmente distintos el uno del otro, en todo sentido, siempre tuve dudas Hermione, y siempre estuve esperando a que fueras honesta conmigo, pero ese momento nunca llego, me dije a mi mismo, que te perdonaría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, pero pensé que te darías cuenta, no fue así, asume las consecuencias de tus actos.

Tu no eres quien para juzgarme, además tu siempre me descuidaste, desde que nos casamos no te preocupaste de mi, comenzaste a ser mas frío, como si yo no te importara, me sentí sola, sola, creo legitimo tratar de buscar afecto en alguien que si te quiere, para mi no es un pecado, si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar, estoy segura de que hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, y yo nunca hubiera sido tan cerdo, como para descuidar así a mi familia, porque eso éramos después de todo, una familia, pero tu te encargaste de romperlo todo.

POR TU CULPA, no me cansare de decir, que lo hice por tus descuidos, porque nunca sentí que me quisieras de verdad después de un tiempo, no abría tenido que ser muy inteligente para darme cuenta, que poco a poco comencé a estorbar en tu vida, así que preferí hacerme a un lado.

¿HACERTE A UN LADO DE ESA FORMA?, ja por favor déjame reír, por lo menos podrías haber sido un poco mas honesta, y cortar todo esto de raíz, creo que hubiera sido mucho mas fácil, pero ya no lo hiciste, y en realidad no me interesa tampoco, ya me di cuenta que fue un error casarme contigo, confiar en ti, y amarte como lo hice, si quieres te vas, si quieres te quedas cosa tuya, pero ni tu, ni esa criatura, para mi significan nada, mañana mismo llamare al ministerio, para pedir la orden de divorcio, el cambio de custodia, y todo lo necesario para desligarme de ustedes dos.

Desde siempre me las he aprendido a batir sola sabes?, y nunca he tenido que pedirle de rodillas algo a alguien, y esta no será la primera vez que lo hagas, veré que hacer, y me iré lo antes posible de aquí, soy una mujer exitosa, independiente, con una hija, y una responsabilidad a mis espaldas y no estoy dispuesta a echarme a morir por el fracaso de un matrimonio falso.

Abra sido falso para ti, a pesar de todo, nunca olvidare todo lo que pasamos juntos, aunque me cueste en el fondo del alma aceptarlo, marcaste mi vida, y lo odio, en realidad, pero es así, te ame como no ame a nadie, pero también te odio como no he odiado, me enseñaste las dos caras de la moneda en muy poco tiempo, creo que por una parte debería agradecértelo, eres una maestra.

Deja el sarcasmo de lado, me parece suficiente por esta noche, creo que me has humillado suficiente, estoy cansada, y no quiero seguir con discusiones sin sentido, lo mejor será que duerma en el sofá.

Yo tampoco tendría intenciones de volver a dormir en la misma cama contigo, ni ahora ni nunca, creo que de ahora en adelante las cosas tendrán que cambiar...

Ni siquiera yo misma estoy totalmente clara, de lo que ahorre ahora, con mi vida, por lo menos me queda el consuelo de estar mas tranquila con mi conciencia por haberme sacado ese peso de encima, pero las cosas no están nada de bien, mañana tendré que hablar con Ron y preguntarle que haremos, yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora queda que solo el termine su compromiso con esa tal Clarisa.

Hermione bajo las escaleras muy cautelosamente para no despertar a Emily, de seguro la bebe se encontraba profundamente en sus sueños, por suerte, aun era muy pequeña para poder entender los grandes problemas en los que estaban sus padres, quizás cuando esa niña creciera, algún día, podrían contarle toda esa verdad.

Esa noche, ni Hermione, ni Demian pudieron dormir, cada uno se lamentaba y trataba de pensar como las cosas podrían haber salido de una mejor manera, por una parte, el se sentía culpable, quizás por muchas veces no haber puesto la atención que su esposa, necesitaba, o por ser tan frío la mayoría de los momentos, pero sabia perfectamente que el tiempo no se podía volver atrás, también, sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, a pesar de todas esas mentiras, y engaños por parte de la castaña, el amor obsesivo que sentía por ella no había disminuido en casi nada, estaba intacto, en cambio todo el amor que sentía por la pequeña inocente, metida en medio de todo, había cambiado, se había transformado en un odio sin sentido, sin razón, equivocadamente culpaba a la pequeña de su desgracia y termino matrimonial, su cabeza se empeñaba en pensar que ella y solo ella era la culpable, de que Ron y Hermione se amaran tanto como el sabia, pero tendría que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ellos dos, nunca pudieran estar juntos.

En cambio Hermione trataba de escapar como fuera de esa pesadilla, pensar en el futuro que Ron le había prometido hace solo unas horas, en lo que podrían lograr estando juntos, con Emily, pero sabia también perfectamente que no seria nada de fácil lograrlo, aun estaba la duda de el pelirrojo, quizás al día siguiente le diría, que si se casaría, y que no se iría con ella, o quizás se irían al instante, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar hipotéticamente en alguna posibilidad, era preferible vivir el presente.

Es increíble pensar en los errores y aciertos que tiene la vida, mas aun cuando las personas no son de la misma manera, no tener una salida para un problema, involucrar a demás personas, que en cierta manera tiene que ver, pero no tienen culpa de lo que pasa, hacer algo sabiendo que en algún momento el arrepentimiento tocara tu puerta, y herirás a muchas personas, esas mismas cosas pasaban por la mente de la chica, pero solo eso, pasaban por su mente, y la hacían aunque no lo quisiera volver a lamentarse de lo tonta que había sido al actuar de esa forma, pero solo le quedaba esperar a ver que seria lo que pasaría...


	17. Chapter 17

Aquella mañana Hermione se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, seguramente, ni siquiera había podido dormir, y por la misma razón decidió comenzar a preparar sus cosas y las de Emily, para poder irse lo más pronto posible de esa casa.

La castaña se dirigió escalera arriba, para ver si la pequeña seguía durmiendo; y en efecto, un seguía en su cuna, su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad envidiable para su madre, que por supuesto hubiera dado todo por poder sentirse solo un poco de esa manera, en esos momentos.

Es mejor que llame a Ginny, ver si hoy puedo quedarme en su casa, por lo menos hasta encontrar algún lugar donde quedarme, mañana comienzo a trabajar de nuevo, no puedo dejar que esto me gane, nunca me he dejado derrotar por ninguna situación, y esta no será la primera vez, iré a la casa de los Weasley, hablare con Ron, con su apoyo, o sin el saldré de esto, la chica trataba de darse fuerzas a si misma, fuerzas que en realidad, eran fantásticas en ese minuto, Hermione había perdido la fe hasta en ella misma, la mayor parte de esa noche, se había preguntado, porque le tocaba enfrentar algo tan difícil a ella, por que no había pensado las cosas, mejor antes de hacerlas, en vez de arriesgar de tal manera a su pequeña, su sufrimiento en realidad no importaba, lo que si importa es el bien estar de su hija. Por cierto, ya a esa hora de la mañana Demian no se encontraba en casa, probablemente se había ido a trabajar, mas temprano de lo normal, Hermione hecho un vistazo a su habitación, la cama de dos plazas que había en ella, estaba desecha, como la habitación en si, pareciera que un huracán había arrasado con todo, lo que mas le dolió, fue ver una foto, que Demian tenia en su velador, donde los tres, salían en ella, cargando a la bebe en los brazos, pocos días después que esta hubiera nacido.

Aló, ¿Ginny?.

Si, si con ella, ¿quien llama a esta hora?, por si no lo sabe es DOMINGO, son las 9:30 de la mañana, y las personas normales a esta hora, y este día lo que hacen es dormir, así que si no le importa llame mas tarde.

NO GINNY, NO ME CUELGES, SOY HERMIONE!, por favor no cortes, necesito hablar contigo. Apenas la pelirroja reconoció la afligida voz de su amiga, se dio cuenta que las cosas no andaban nada de bien, con ella.

Oh, Herms, lo siento, no me di cuenta que eras tu, es que vengo recién despertando, y es muy temprano, ya sabes que yo no madrugo, ¿que es lo que pasa?, ¿porque tienes esa voz?, ¿paso algo con Emily?, ¿esta bien?.

Ginny por favor escúchame, ayer en la noche, le conté toda la verdad a Demian, ya no podía mas, sentía que me moriría de la angustia, y le conté todo.

¿Como reacciono?, ¿que fue lo que te dijo?, ¿te hizo algo?.

No, esperaba por lo menos una cachetada, pero no, me aborreció mil veces, era lo menos que me merecía, me dijo que era de lo peor, y tiene razón, soy lo peor de este mundo, y me dijo que quería que me fuera hoy mismo de la casa, y por eso te llamo, necesito pedirte por favor si nos puedes recibir a mi y a Emily, en ti departamento, te prometo que solo serán unos días, mientras busco otra casa, además que mañana comienzo a trabajar en la agencia de nuevo, así que no creo que sea tan difícil, después de todo.

Claro que pueden quedarse, eso no se pregunta, somos amigas, esa pequeña es mi única sobrina, es mi consentida, como se te ocurre, las estaré esperando, mira vente lo antes posible, y nos arreglamos aquí, además tu sabes, no me gusta vivir sola, me hará bien su compañía.

Gracias Gin, pero solo será unos días.

Hermione, ¿iras conmigo, a la Madriguera?.

Si, me siento en la obligación de ir, necesito hablar con Ron de todo esto, necesito contarle lo que paso, y ver que haremos, además creo que lo mas adecuado será decirles, lo antes posible la verdad a todos, ya no quiero seguir con mentiras, no sabes lo difícil que es llevar un peso así.

Me lo imagino, y creo que será lo mejor que hables con todos de una vez, cuentas conmigo, además estoy segura que Ron ya termino con Clarisa, no es por que sea mi hermano, pero yo se que el te ama, y confio en su sentido común...

Te llamo cuando valla saliendo para allá, nos vemos luego, y muchas gracias Ginny  
No sabes lo preocupada que me tenia todo esto, no quiero volver a verle la cara a   
Demian te juro que no me siento capas, le hice tanto mal, y el lo único que siempre quiso fue hacerme feliz.

No te sigas lamentando por lo que ya paso Hermione, lo hecho, hecho esta no ahí nada  
Mas que hacerle, lo de ustedes no podía seguir basándose en una mentira así, además  
Tu eres la que mas sufría con todo eso, me imagino la presión que deberías sentir y no  
Sabes como te entiendo, pero ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar en el futuro, en lo que pasara cuando con Ron estén juntos de nuevo , y puedan comenzar una vida desde cero, se merecen ser felices, ustedes nunca debieron haber terminado su relación, se querían tanto.

Lo mismo debo decir de ti y de Harry, tampoco debieron haber terminado, el te quería mucho también, además nunca entendí, todo fue tan rápido, nunca me lo contaste, nunca me dijiste los motivos.

Ni te los diré, porque no creo que tenga importancia, solo basta decir que fue una linda experiencia, aprendí mucho con el, es cierto, pero lo nuestro no podía ser, simplemente no podíamos estar juntos, por distintas cosas, te espero, adiós. Sin decir nada mas la pelirroja corto la comunicación telefónica con su amiga, era obvio que la relación entre ella y Harry no había terminado por motivos sin importancia, Hermione no era tonta y sabia que algo le ocultaba Ginny, su voz se escuchaba nerviosa y se notaba que no quería seguir hablando del tema, pero ya no había tiempo para seguir pensando, la hora avanzaba y tenia que preparar las maletas, para poder ir donde Ginny, y luego a la Madriguera.

Aproveche que Emily seguía dormida y traté de seguir arreglando todo sin meter ningún ruido, pero de verdad estaba muy nerviosa por todo, cuando baje las escaleras, casi me caí, todo de un momento a otro se me volvió negro, por suerte el mareo paso y pude seguir con todo lo que estaba haciendo, no era la primera vez que me pasaba lo mismo, pero no le di importancia, luego de un rato escuche a Emily llorar, subí de nuevo y aproveche de vestirla, le coloque un vestido rosa, con encajes blancos que Ginny le había regalado, le quedaba hermoso, parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento, baje con ella en brazos nuevamente y la deje en el coche para yo poder seguir ordenando, y dejar la casa un poco mas decente y ordenada, sabia que no era mi deber, otra se hubiera ido y dejado todo igual, pero sentí que no podía ser tan mal agradecida, después de todo era algo pequeño, nada me costaba limpiar un poco.

Vez, nos iremos de aquí pequeña, yo se que no debes entender nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, pero cuando seas mas grande te podré contar toda la verdad, cuando puedas entenderme y saber que todo lo que hice fue por tu bien, se que me equivoque, pero no sabes el miedo que tuve a perderte, ya había perdido a Ron, tu papa por tonta, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo contigo mi amor, tu eres la razón de mi vida, quien me da fuerzas para poder seguir luchando, no me importa lo que pase conmigo, pero si a ti te pasara algo yo me muero, mi vida no tendría sentido ya sin ti pequeñita, es verdad, puede que no sea la mejor madre del mundo, pero te juro que me he esmerado lo mas que he podido en cuidarte y protegerte como creo que se debe hacer. Mientras Hermione le hablaba a la bebe, lagrimas caían por sus ojos, eran palabras que salían del fondo de su corazón, era cierto quizás a los ojos de las demás personas, Hermione era la peor madre del mundo, pero no era porque ella quisiera hacerlo de esa manera, si no porque las circunstancias la habían obligado a actuar de esa manera incorrecta.

Ya no pienso seguir llorando, pero necesitaba desahogarme, y quien mejor que tu para escucharme, uf pero no me puedo seguir lamentando, tu tía Ginny me dijo que las cosas siempre pasan por algo, y tiene toda la razón, espero que este sufrimiento nos haga poder estar felices mi amor, pero todo esta en las manos de tu papa, espero que allá tomado la decisión correcta.

Mientras Hermione seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, se oyó como lentamente se abría la puerta principal de la que todavía, era su casa. Demian se notaba bastante pasado de copas, y estaba acompañado con una chica rubia, aparentemente de la misma edad que la castaña.

Veo que no tomaste en cuenta lo que te dije anoche, ¿verdad?, ¿no entendiste?, ¿eres tonta o que?, te dije muy claramente que quería que tu y esa bastarda niña se fueran de mi casa apenas amaneciera, pero aun estas aquí, EN MI CASA.

A mi trátame como quieras, pero con ella no te metas, no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que paso entre nosotros, no tienes porque descargar tu rabia con ella, es una niña solamente, yo soy la adulta. Mientras Hermione hablaba, él le señalo a la mujer que subiera las escaleras, y que al parecer lo esperara en la habitación, mientras terminaba ese "asunto" pendiente con su esposa.

Yo la trato como se me da la gana, no es mi hija, no tengo porque tenerle compasión, es mas, tengo toda la razón en odiarla, esa niña, me recordara el resto de mi vida lo que me hiciste, como te reíste de mi en mi cara, por lo menos es mi derecho el querer descargarme.

¿Que mas quieres?, ya has barrido el piso conmigo, me echaste a mi y a mi hija a la calle, no me veras mas, lo único que estaba haciendo, era tratar de ordenar el desastre que ahí aquí antes de irme, pero veo que ni siquiera eso valoras.

¿Quieres que te aplauda?, No seas ingenua, entiende, métetelo bien en la cabeza, lo único que quiero con toda mi alma, es que desaparezcas de mi vida, es olvidar que un día te conocí, tratar de borrar todas las cosas que pase a tu lado. Sin decir una palabras mas Hermione tomo el teléfono, llamo al radio taxi que la pasaría a buscar, cargo sus cosas y a su hija y salio de esa casa, que esperaba, no volver a ver nunca mas.

Cerca de unos 10 minutos mas tarde, ambas emprendían el viaje a la casa de Ginny, que por suerte, no quedaba tan lejos, podría así desahogarse con alguien mas, contarle todo lo que sentía, y poder encontrar alguna palabra de aliento, que le ayudara a salir mas rápido del agujero en el que se encontraba sumergida.

Llegas, justo para almorzar. Visiblemente feliz, la pelirroja, abrazo a su amiga, y a su pequeña sobrina, aunque sabia de que el motivo por el cual habían decidido irse a su hogar no era alegre, trataría de todas las formas subirle el ánimo.

Sabes que no es muy grande, pero lo acomode, para que estemos bien estos días, la cuna creo que caerá al lado de tu cama, por suerte la habitación de visitas es grande, así que no habrá problemas, si quieres la pintas, la arreglas a tu gusto.

No sabes como te agradezco que me hayas recibido en tu casa, yo se que con mi llegada te cambie todo, que tu estas acostumbrada a vivir sola, y no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero eres la única persona de confianza que tengo aquí cerca, tu sabes, mis padres están lejos, y tampoco quiero preocuparles con todo esto, ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en mi matrimonio, y si los llamo para decirles que fue un completo fracaso, se que se sentirán culpables, y no quiero eso.


	18. Chapter 18

No me des tantas explicaciones, ya abra tiempo para que me puedas contar todos los detalles, pero ahora piensa que pasaremos mas tiempo juntas, como cuando estábamos en hogwarts.

No sabes que daría por volver el tiempo atrás Ginny, cuando solo éramos unos niños, para no cometer los errores que he cometido, no sabes como me siento, me estoy pudriendo por dentro, antes de venirme para acá, Demian llego con una mujer, no me preguntes de donde era porque no tengo la mas mínima idea, tampoco me interesa saberlo, pero no me cabe en la cabeza, como pudo ser así, nos hecho de la casa, yo se que no es para menos, y tampoco se lo hubiera pedido por mi, si no que por Emily, lo que le decía que es solo una niña, pero el no quiere entender, que ella no tiene nada que ver con las faltas mías, es mas se empeña en echarle la culpa de todo, la miraba con un odio tan grande, que me calaba el alma, lo único que quería era llorar, pero no podía demostrarme débil ante el, menos en ese momento¿entiendes?...

Si, te entiendo a ti, y lo entiendo a el también, Hermione no quiero que creas que estoy en tu contra ni mucho menos, tu eres mi amiga, y estoy feliz de que con Ron vallan a intentarlo de nuevo, pero tu sabes, que la forma en que lo hicieron no fue la mejor, Demian debe estar destrozado, y todo lo que hizo, y lo que te dijo fue solo por despecho, el te ama, pero tu no a el, amas a otro, y eso duele mucho, uno se siente, mal, te sientes como si no sirvieras, como que estuvieras encerrado en una burbuja, que no le importa al resto del mundo, es... muy triste.

¿Lo dices por lo que paso con Harry?. Me sentí muy incomoda preguntándole por Harry, pero era lo mas probable, nunca la había visto tan feliz con una relación, y me atrevería a decir, que Ginny al único hombre que ha amado es a el.

En cierta forma si, para mi no fue nada agradable, saber que estaba con Cho, no sabes como me dolía verlos juntos, Hermione, era terrible.

Si, ya lo creo, pregúntamelo a mi cuando veía a Ron, besuqueándose con la estupida de Lavander, y mas que tener ganas de matarlo a el, hubiera preferido deshacerme de esa hueca, era tan tonta, me enfermaba.

Entre arreglar las cosas de Hermione, guardar todo, esperar a que Ginny pudiera arreglarse, y todas las cosas que hacen las mujeres antes de salir, comenzó a pasar la hora, para poder llegar lo antes posible a la Madriguera. ¿Crees que va con la falda?. Ginny se había colocado una falda color rosa pastel, y una blusa casi transparente blanca, con pequeños bordados, amarillos.

Si, te vez muy linda, pero apresúrate, si no quieres que me arrepienta, te juro el estomago lo tengo todo revuelto¿que pasa si Ron no termina con esa Clarisa¿que haré?, seria mucho, estoy exhausta de los problemas.

Si lo se, lo se, yo en tu lugar ya me hubiera ido a tirar al Río mas próximo, pero estoy segura que todo se va a solucionar, tu solo tienes que estar tranquila, y pensar que todo saldrá bien, no temas, te aseguro que Ron, terminara su compromiso.

Eso espero.

¿Vas a ir así¿con esa ropa?. La pelirroja arqueo una ceja.

Si... ¿crees que se me ve mal¿estoy despeinada¿porque me miras de esa forma Ginny¿que tengo?.

Cálmate mujer, estas demasiado alterada, y mira, hasta Emy se ríe de la histeria de su mama, jaja, es solo que siento que... especialmente hoy deberías sacarte mucho mas provecho, de lo normal, piensa una cosa, será la ultima vez que mi ex cuñada vea a mi hermano, y ahí estarás tu, radiante, mientras ella, probablemente con la cara llena de lagrimas de cocodrilo, suplicándole a Ron una oportunidad.

Nunca pensé que fueras tan cruel, a pesar de lo que me has dicho de esa chica, no creo que sea tan terrible como dices, me llega a producir pena, a nadie le gustaría estar en su situación.

Es lo mismo que te decía a ti, pero bueno ese es otro cuento, ahora hazme caso, mejor ponte en mis manos, tenme fe, no te haré nada horrible, te dejare mucho mas linda de lo que eres.

Me das miedo cuando hablas tan convencida, han sido muy pocas las personas que han tenido la oportunidad de "asesorarme" por así decirlo, si me dejas fea, te las veras conmigo, te matare, y me adueñare de tu casa.

Oww, que miedo me das, eh, hazme caso solamente, me decepciona que la gente no tenga confianza en mis capacidades, de algo que me haya servido, ser amiga de una Muggle, por años.

Claro, a si que solo te serví para aprender costumbres de gente normal, la ofendida creo que debería de ser otra.

Perdón, lo siento, es que a veces se me pasa la mano, pero no pensé que te fueras a molestar, de verdad no quise hacerte sentir mal Herms, lo siento mucho.

Ay! Ginevra, solo te lo digo de broma¿como crees que me enojaría por una bobera así?, esta claro que lo haces por molestarme, nunca creí que fueras tan sensible, siempre te has hecho ver como una chica dura, que no llora por nada, pero vez, debo ser una de las pocas personas que conoce ese lado sensible, desde que comenzamos a hablar mas supe, que no eras la chica de fierro que pensé, y lo vez, no estoy equivocada, a pesar de el paso de los años no has cambiado en nada.

Cuando ya ambas chicas estaban listas para salir, tomaron sus bolsos, junto con el coche de la pequeña Emily y salieron rumbo a la madriguera, gracias al trasladar que Ginny tenia en su poder, aunque solo estaba autorizada a utilizarlo en situaciones puntuales.

No tenía idea de que tú tuvieras un traslador, me sorprende el poder que te has ganado con los años, estoy orgullosa de lo que has logrado Ginny.

Hermione no hables así , me haces recordar a mama, cuando se despide de mi, siempre que me visita, es penoso, no entiendo porque las mujeres algunas veces tenemos que ser tan sensibles, pero por suerte a mi no me dan esos ataques tan a menudo.

Este bien, no te diré nada mas, me reservaré esos comentarios sentimentales que detestas, lo siento. Llegaron muy rápido a su destino, pocos minutos después habían caído ya en el patio de la madriguera, lugar de tantos momentos inolvidables vividos para las dos chicas, en todo ámbito, habían pasado su infancia, y su adolescencia entre esas paredes, nada difícil de olvidar.

¿Por qué tienes esa cara Hermione¿estas bien?. Hermione miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas la fachada del hogar que la había acogido, sabia perfectamente que al pisar, solo el felpudo de este, los miles de momentos, volverían a su cabeza, que ciertamente nunca había podido borrar.

Si, estoy bien, es solo.. Es solo que no puedo evitar acordarme de muchas cosas, pero estoy bien, te lo prometo, no tienes porque preocuparte.

Hermione, si tu sientes que no estas preparada para estar aquí, si quieres nos volvemos a casa, yo hablo con mama, y le explico todo, de seguro ella lo entenderá, yo lo que menos quiero es que te sientas incomoda acá.

No Ginny, entremos, estoy lista, no te preocupes. Ginny golpeo la puerta de su hogar, Molly, con algunas arrugas de mas en el rostro, las recibió con un abrazo a ambas, al ver el coche de la bebe, de Hermione, estallo en llanto.

Mama¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras?.

¿De quien es esa hermosa criatura?.

De eso me gustaría hablar con usted señora Weasley, pero en privado, cuando Ron este presente además, no es un tema que tengamos que hablarlo sola.

Querida, no estoy entendiendo, lo que me quieres decir.

Solo le pido que esperemos que Ron llegue, y le prometo que le contaremos todo lo que usted quiera saber, pero por favor no me obligue a hablar ahora.

¿Es tu hija querida?.

Si, así es señora, es mi hija, se llama Emily.  
Oh, querida es una preciosura, pero no se parece en nada a ti.

Si lo se, es igual a su…..

Mama, tengo un hambre, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de llegar pronto a casa, no sabes como extraño tus comidas, si supieras lo que son las pastas, te mueres.

¿Pastas¿Qué son esas cosas?.

Es comida típica muggle mamá, es muy distinta a la que tú haces, pero no me quejo, creo que alguno de estos días, te invitare para que los pruebes.

Tu padre estará encantado, ya sabes como le fascinan las cosas muggle, sea lo que sea. Por suerte la táctica de Ginny había funcionado a la perfección, lograr desviar la atención de su madre, a otro tema que no fuera el de su pequeña sobrina. Mama¿donde están todos los demás¿estas sola?.

Ah, tu padre aun no llega, Fred y Georgie, llegaran un poco mas tarde, Ron y Harry, me dijeron que venían en camino, creo que deben estar por llegar, no te preocupes.

¿Harry vendrá¿lo invitaste mama?. La reacción de Ginny, había sido como se esperaba, se veía realmente molesta, no podía concebir la idea que después de tanto tiempo, volvería verle la cara al muchacho de la cicatriz, en el rostro.

Ginny, cariño, tu sabes que Harry es como un hijo para nosotros, lo mismo que Hermione, a pesar de que ustedes dos ya no estén juntos, nosotros lo seguimos queriendo tanto como antes, así que no hagas problemas linda.

Claro, como ustedes no saben lo que ese me hizo. Murmuro la pelirroja para si misma.

¿Dijiste algo Gin?. Hermione tenía cara de perrito mojado.

No, nada, es solo que no me gusta para nada la idea de tener que compartir la mesa con Potter, ustedes saben que no quiero verlo.

Ginny, ya basta, tu no eres una bebe, no puedes comportarte de esta manera, ni hacer esos berrinches, Harry estará acá, te guste o no, y quiero que cuando el llegue, te comportes como una persona adulta y educada, ya no tienes 12 años niñita¿de acuerdo?.

Si mama, de acuerdo.

Asi me gusta. Luego de esa pequeña discusión, mientras Hermione acomodo a la bebe en la habitación de los señores Weasley, Ginny y su madre, estaban en la cocina, terminando de preparar la comida.

Ginny, yo se que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas con nadie, pero yo soy tu madre, y me gustaría poder conocer las cosas que a veces te pasan, por ejemplo, nunca me dijiste cual fue la verdadera razón de tu ruptura con Harry, todo fue tan repentino, de un momento para otro n os dijiste que ya no eran novios, sin ninguna explicación.

Madre, no quiero sonar grosera, pero como dijiste, no me gusta hablar de esos temas, no es que no confié en ti, eres mi mama, pero no siento que sea algo de demasiada importancia, además lo que paso entre el y yo fue hace mucho tiempo.

Pero yo se cuanto lo querías, y se que sufriste mucho por el, cuando ustedes terminaron, ni siquiera bajabas a comer, no me puedes decir que es algo sin importancia, porque lo que tu sufriste, si importa, y debes tener una buena razón para no querer verlo.

No siempre las parejas terminan de la mejor forma, eso fue lo que paso entre el Harry y yo, terminamos mal, y tampoco creo que a el le resulte agradable verme de nuevo, pero ya esta, no seré grosera, me comportare como te prometí, haré cuenta que el no existe, y se acabo el problema. Molly no quiso seguir insistiendo, era obvio que Ginny quería hacer nada el problema, pero era evidente su molestia.

Muchas gracias por prestarme su habitación señora Weasley, la pobre venia muy cansada, y no sabe, cuando no toma sus horas de sueño es terrible.

Ya lo creo, estos niños eran igual cuando pequeños, no sabes como me costo criarlos, a cada uno, fue una tarea terrible, sobre todo con Fred y George, fueron los que mas trabajo me costaron, hasta el día de hoy son una pesadilla, pero por suerte ya son independientes.

* * *

_Hola a todos! aca una nueva actualizacion de Mi Gran Secreto, ojala que les guste. **¡Que pasen unas muy felices fiestas!** ¡Dejen Reviews!_


	19. Chapter 19

Espero que con Emily no sea igual, por suerte hasta el minuto es pesadita solo cuando no duerme, sabe?, nunca pensé que ser madre seria tan difícil, y eso que solo es una, me imagino a usted, con todos los mostruos que crío.

Oh, pensé que eras mi amiga, pero resulta que me crees un mostruo. Mientras las tres seguían hablando, alguien en la puerta principal de la casa, dio tres golpes, para avisar su llegada.

Oh, dios mio, la comida se sube, Ginny, linda, ve abrir la puerta por favor.

Veo que aunque ya no viva aquí, sigo estando solo para abrir la puerta a los invitados, pero estoy acostumbrada. Ginny se dirigí con la mejor de sus sonrisas a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta, volvía a encontrarse cara a cara con su pasado, con los sufrimientos, los sueños, las ilusiones y las lagrimas que había derramado por el, estaba tal cual como cuando lo había conocido, seguía teniendo la misma cara amable, y sus ojos, esos ojos que la hacían sentir en el paraíso, que solo con una fugas mirada la hacían temblar entera, ambos por un tiempo no muy prolongado, quedaron mirándose, ambos, nadando en sus recuerdos, buenos o malos, para los dos, hasta que el momento llego a su fin, Hermione corrió a los brazos de su amigo, además sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, de salvar a su amiga del llanto, y de la rabia que podía estar sintiendo, al verlo cara a cara después de tanto tiempo.

HARRY! amigo mio, no sabes como te he extrañado, estas igual, no has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de delgado, debes alimentarte, mírate, no sabes como te he extrañado, mucho tiempo que no te veía. Harry correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo y cariño ese abrazo, lleno de nostalgia por parte de los dos.

Tu tambien, estas igual que antes Hermione, oh, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte de nuevo, ¿como has estado?, supe que tuviste una hija!, no sabes como me alegro, ¿esta aquí?...

Si, esta arriba durmiendo. Sin percibirlo, Ron ya había entrado a la casa, solo Ginny se había dado cuenta que su hermano había subido sigilosamente las escaleras, con dirección probable, a su ex habitación. Luego de Harry y Hermione, dejar de hablar por un tiempo, el chico solo le dedico una mirada fugaz a su ex pareja, que no fue respondida por esta, y tomo camino a saludar a la madre del clan Weasley, que lo miraba, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Harry, querido, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿como has estado?, no sabes como se te ha extrañado en casa, a ti y a mi Ronnie, pero por suerte tenemos la certeza de que ambos están bien, aunque no sabes lo solo que nos hemos sentido con Arthur este tiempo, todos nuestros hijos fuera de casa, nunca hubiera querido que llegara ese momento, pero las cosas son así aunque uno no quiera.

No sabe como extraño estar aquí señora Weasley, y muchas gracias por recibirme siempre con los brazos abiertos, de verdad me alegra mucho volver a verla.

Pero veo que Ginny aun no te saluda, vamos querida, no seas mal educada, mucho tiempo, que tú y Harry no se ven , anda, salúdalo. Tratando de simular al máximo su ira, la pelirroja se acerco a Harry, hubiera deseado en vez de besarle la mejilla, estrangularle el cuello, y dejarlo sin aire, pero por la brava mirada de su madre estaba obligada a poner la mejor cara que podía simular.

¿Como estas Ginny?. Un nudo en la garganta poseía a Harry, se sentía tan sucio al mirarla a la cara, después de todo lo que había pasado, ningún hombre se hubiera dignado siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, pero era su obligación, no podía ser tan mal educado, después de todo... era ella.

Bien gracias. Palabras frías fueron lo único que salieron de la boca de la pelirroja, el odio contenido, y las ganas de lanzarse a llorar eran inmensas, pero no podía, no se podía dejar dominar por la tristeza, lo pasado ya debía estar enterrado, además Harry, no merecía ninguna lagrima mas de ella. Hermione fue la encargada de salvar a ambos de un momento aun más desagradable.

Bueno, como ya están llegando todos, iré a ver, si Emily despertó, para poder bajarla. Al pasar por el lado de Ginny, le pregunto si habia visto a su hermano entrar, la respuesta fue afirmativa, aunque solo con un movimiento de cabeza; mientras tanto Hermione subía, tres personas quedaban sin mencionar una palabra en el living.

La puerta de la ex habitación de Ron, estaba semiabierta, justo en esa había dejado a la bebe, era obvio que él, a quien había buscado, era a su hija Apoyada en la mampara de la puerta, Hermione hablo de una vez.

Creí que no vendrías, me estaba asustando.

¿Como crees que no vendría?, primero que nada, mi madre me hubiera matado, la conoces, sabes lo sensible que es, y tampoco hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ver a mi pequeña... y de verte a ti. Ron se encontraba sentado en su cama, donde dormía aun Emily, se levantó, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la castaña, luego de anular casi por completo la distancia que había entre los dos, la tomo de la cintura, para quedar cara a cara con ella.

Te amo Hermione.

Yo también te amo. Demian me hecho de nuestra casa, ayer le conté toda la verdad, poco después que te fuiste, el llego, y decidí decirle todo, reacciono pésimo, no sabes, y me pidió que me fuera, así que le pedí a Ginny, si me podía quedar en su casa por algunos días, y ella me recibió.

El rostro de Ron, se había vuelto mas pálido que de costumbre. Yo también hable con Clarisa, le dije que no podíamos seguir juntos, porque, tu habías vuelto... también le dije, que teníamos una hija, y termine con ella.

¿Como reacciono?. Hermione estaba impactada.

Horrible, me abofeteó la cara como 1000 veces, me dijo mil cosas, pero la entiendo, y también entiendo la reacción de Demian, pero Hermione, yo te lo dije, no pienso desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad, lo único que quiero, es poder estar contigo y con mi hija, sin escondernos de nadie, poder ser felices los tres.

No sabes lo feliz que me haces amor, tenia tanto miedo, tanto miedo a que me dijeras que no, te amo, Ron...¿cuando hablaremos con tus padres?, tu madre me ha hecho muchas preguntas, y no he sabido que responderle, preferí esperar a que llegaras para ver que hacer...

Creo que lo mas conveniente será hablar con ellos, no creo que sea necesario seguir ocultándoles la verdad, ya ninguno de los dos esta atado a otra persona, cuando termine la comida si quieres les contamos.

Este bien. Ron y Hermione, nuevamente habían vuelto a besarse, pero no era un beso cualquiera, era especial, era el comienzo de una nueva oportunidad para los dos.

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione, fue la primera en bajar, con Emily entre sus brazos, era mejor que las cosas no fueran demasiado notorias por el momento, para la madre de Ron.

¿Donde se encuentra mi Ron?, no lo vi entrar contigo Harry.

Emm, venia conmigo, creo que entro sin que nos diéramos cuenta, con la emoción de verla a usted y a Hermione, de seguro esta en su habitación, si quiere voy a buscarlo.

No tienes para que, aquí estoy mama, ¿vez?, no me falta ni una pierna, ni un brazo, estoy completo, Mientras hablaba Ron caminaba hacia su madre, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que la había visto, con el trabajo, no tenia mucho tiempo para ir a visitarlos, así que era comprensible la emoción de ambos.

Oh, mi pequeño Ron, mírate, estas hermoso querido, no sabes como te hemos entrañado a ti y a tus hermanos, se nos hace tan grande esta casa a mi y a Arthur sin ustedes, como desearía tenerlos todavía conmigo, los extraño tanto, ¿te has acostumbrado a la vida de los Muggles?, ¿comen bien?, mira que no creo que ni tu ni Harry, sean muy buenos para la cocina.

Aw, no sabe como se equivoca señora Weasley, hemos tenido la obligación de aprender a cocinar, ha sido un poco difícil, más de una vez hemos incendiado el apartamento, pero nada grave, solo perder nuestras cosas mas preciadas, lo normal, en esos casos.

¿ESTAS LOCO HARRY?, ¿como que se les ha incendiado su casa?, ¿porque no me habías dicho nada de eso Ron?, ¿y si les hubiera pasado algo a ustedes?.

¿Será porque todo lo que el dijo es mentira mama?, además sin mal no recuerdo, no seria la primera vez en la que Harry mintiera en cosas tan bobas, ¿no es así Harry?. Era la oportunidad de vengarse esa tarde, toda posibilidad de dejarlo mal parado ante su familia, debía ser aprovechada, para que pudieran darse cuenta, la clase de persona que era Harry.

¿Porque tienes que ser tan grave hermanita?, solo es una broma, tu sabes que con Harry siempre hemos sido así, ¿que pasa?, ¿estas molesta?.

Yo... para nada Ron, ¿como se te ocurre?, estoy de lo mas feliz, compartiendo con las personas que mas quiero en todo el mundo, están TODOS, los que me importan de verdad. La ironía de la voz de Ginny, fue captada por todos, tanto Ron, como Hermione se miraban asustados, mientras que Harry y Molly reían nerviosamente, ante la situación.

Hermione, querida, ¿me ayudarías a poner la mesa?, por favor, es que ya se hará tarde, y no quiero que cuando lleguen los demás, no este todo listo.

Claro, vamos a la cocina, y usted me dice en que le ayudo.

Ron, puedes ir a cortar un poco de leña por favor.

¿Cortar leña?, ¿y para que necesitas leña mamá?. Ciertamente, una de las cosas que seguían iguales en el pelirrojo, era su falta de tino, era obvio, que solo era una excusa para dejar a su Hermana, y Harry a solas, pero como fue de esperarse nunca dio esa situación, como aludida. Con cuidado Molly,lo atrajo hacia ella, y le explico para que fuera lo que "necesitaba la leña".

Ah, esta bien, ya entendí, perdón, te la traigo enseguida. Mientras Ron salía, y las otras dos mujeres se dirigían a la cocina, Harry se entrelazaba las manos, por el nerviosismo que le provocaba tener a Ginny a solas con el, era una situación muy incomoda para ambos.

¿Que planeas estando acá?, ¿no te pareció suficiente todo lo que me hiciste, para mas encima tener cara, y volver de nuevo a mi casa?. Los ojos de Ginny, tomaron rápidamente un color rojo intenso, esa mirada de odio, que había tenido desde la llegada de Harry, ahora se hacia en su totalidad evidente.

Créeme, que vine solo porque tu madre me invito, y porque la aprecio mucho, yo tenía muy claro que estarías tú acá, y quiero que sepas que para mí, no es nada grato tener que compartir mesa contigo, toda una tarde.

Pues déjame decirte, que aquí la única que tiene derecho a estar furiosa, soy yo, TU fuiste el patán que me arruino la vida, por tu culpa sufrí como nunca lo había hecho, no sabes el odio que te tengo, me dan ganas de matarte, te odio, te detesto, desearía que te murieras para no volver a verte nunca mas, eres un maldito.

Sabes perfectamente que las cosas que hice, fueron por tu culpa, por culpa de tu maldito trabajo me descuidaste pelirroja…


	20. Chapter 20

Pero se suponía que me ibas a apoyar, tu me lo dijiste, pero tu maldito egocentrismo no te dejo, siempre me dejaste de lado Harry, yo siempre en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, fui tu ultima prioridad, no lo niegues, porque sabes perfectamente que e

Pero se suponía que me ibas a apoyar, tu me lo dijiste, pero tu maldito egocentrismo no te dejo, siempre me dejaste de lado Harry, yo siempre en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, fui tu ultima prioridad, no lo niegues, porque sabes perfectamente que es la verdad, nunca te preocupaste por lo que me pasaba, nunca me quisiste.

No digas eso Ginevra, tu sabes perfectamente que te quise, te quise mucho, pero las cosas entre nosotros no se dieron, no podíamos seguir juntos, no había tiempo para nosotros, lo sabes, nunca estábamos juntos, tu tenias tu trabajo, y yo el mio, apenas nos podíamos ver unos minutos al día, una relación así no sirve.

Si me hubieras querido tanto como decías, hubiéramos podido perfectamente buscar momentos, aunque fueran cortos, y yo siempre fui la que te busco, tu nunca te veías interesado en mi, cuantas veces te dije, que nuestra relación no estaba bien, y tu, ¿que me decías?, que todo estaba perfecto, cuando sabias muy bien, que no era así, mil veces te grite que te necesitaba, pero que conseguía, solo que te alejaras mas y mas de mi, me canse, luche contra todos, por nosotros, pero tu nunca me valoraste.

No sacas nada con llorar sobre la leche derramada Ginny, ya te pedí perdón, que era lo que querías, pero no puedo hacer nada mas, tu para mi, eres una ex novia, te quise mucho, pero ya no significas para mi lo mismo que antes.

Escuchar esas palabras, y ver que si eran salidas de su boca, eran un dolor inmenso, era obvio que Ginny aun no superaba todo lo que había significado ese chico en su vida, pero tampoco podía demostrar la debilidad que sentía en ese momento. Lo mismo digo de ti Harry, ¿sabes porque te dije todo esto?, porque no estaba dispuesta a seguir guardándome todas estas cosas que no te dije por miedo, a que no se, pero por suerte tuve la oportunidad de desahogarme, y espero, que en mucho tiempo mas, vuelva a verte la cara.

Lo mismo te digo yo. Miradas desafiantes, se lanzaban ambos chicos, Harry curiosamente con Ginny, era un chico bastante frío, desatento y mal educado, pero con el resto de las personas seguía siendo el mismo, como de costumbre.

En el momento justo, llegaron a la casa, Arthur, Fred, Georgie, y Billy, aunque solo, Fleur se había quedado en casa, ya que uno de sus pequeños hijos, estaba bastante enfermo, y debía guardar un reposo muy estricto.

Valla, valla, Harry Potter, ¿como estas muchacho?.

Señor Weasley, no sabe que gusto me da verlo, muy bien, muchas gracias, con mucho trabajo, pero bien, ¿y usted como esta?.

Como de costumbre, normal, dentro de lo que se puede. El padre de Ginny, y Harry comenzaron una conversación, donde era obvio que los demás, sobraban, sin notarlo, Harry había ignorado a los otros tres del clan de los pelirrojos.

¿No era que tu y Harry habían terminado pequeña?, Fred y Georgio miraban a Ginny con cara de picardía, mientras tanto Billy solo reía por las boberías de sus hermanos menores.

Ja, muy chistosos, ¿no?, para su información, yo con harry, TERMINAMOS HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, y nunca, abra vuelta atrás, y segundo, no se metan en mi vida privada, que para eso supongo que tienen la suya, ¿o aun tiene ese afán tonto de compartirse las mujeres con las que salen?.

Creo que nuestra pequeña es mucho mas inteligente de lo que creíamos, ven, eso les pasa por subestimar a Ginny, yo les dije, que era peligrosa.

Me alegra Billy, por lo menos darme cuenta que no soy la única cabeza pensante en esta casa.

Huy, perdón, no sabíamos que el tema de Harry te ponía tan sensible, después de todo, ustedes terminaron hace mucho tiempo, nosotros creíamos que hasta podían haber vuelto a ser amigos, como antes.

Oh, si claro vieras como somos de amigos, íntimos, los mejores de este mundo, yo por lo menos, no conozco a personas que sean amigos de sus ex parejas.

Pues nosotros si, además que tu con Harry no terminaron por nada terrible, Harry nos lo dijo todo, porque si no lo sabes, cuando supimos que no seguían saliendo, lo fuimos a buscar para matarlo, nos imaginamos lo peor, pero nos dijo que había sido un acuerdo porque no tenían tiempo.

Ah, claro que si, fue un acuerdo, claro que fue un acuerdo. Para evitar que Ginny se pusiera mas brava de lo que estaba, los tres hermanos cambiaron el tema, ¿Y Hermione?, ¿Aun no llega?.

Si, llego conmigo, esta en la cocina con mama, ayudándola a ordenar las cosas, ¿Supieron que fue madre?.

La expresión de la cara de los tres hermanos era la misma, sus rostros habían llegado a topar el suelo con la noticia, obviamente lo primero que se les paso por la mente, fue si ese bebe, era de su hermano menor.

¿Porque ponen esa cara?, nadie se a muerto, ¿que paso de terrible ahora?.

Geogie fue quien tomo la palabra. Nada es solo, que nunca pensamos que Hermione... y Ron, bueno, tuvieran un hijo juntos.

Emm, Hermione estuvo casada, no tiene porque pensar cosas y sacar conclusiones apresuradas, además, que si fuera hijo de Ron, ahí, creo que luego ella explicara todo, no se para que les dije.

Aquí ahí gato encerrado, Ginny, nunca hemos sido tontos, te conocemos perfectamente y sabemos que algo nos estas escondiendo, vamos, suéltala, ¿ese bebe es de Ron?.

Ahí, aquí no podemos hablar de eso, esta Harry, esta papa, y yo prometí llevarme el secreto a la tumba, pero a ustedes no les puedo mentir, salgamos al jardín mejor, pero antes tienen que prometerme, que no le dirán a nadie lo que yo les voy a contar, porque si Hermione se llega a enterar que les dije, me mata, me mata. Cuando ya los cuatro hermanos iban emprendiendo camino a salir de la casa, la señora Weasley y Hermione comenzaron a avisar que la mesa estaba servida.

Te salvo la Campana Ginevra, pero nos tendrás que contar todo, y con lujo de detalles, mal que mal también es nuestro derecho, si ese pequeño es hijo de Ron, es nuestro sobrino.

No es pequeño, es pequeña se llama Emily, y ya cállense, si no quieren que alguien se de cuenta, y echen a perder todo.

Cada uno se ubico en sus lugares de siempre, aunque hubo un pequeño cambio, Ginny se sentó, en el lado donde se sentaba Hermione, junto a Ron, y Ron, en el lugar de Ginny, para evitar que esos dos pelearan mientras estaban comiendo.

Ese lapsos de tiempo, todos estuvieron hablando, mientras contaban que había sido de sus vidas, en el tiempo, que no habían podido estar todos juntos, como antes, había sido muy amena la conversación, hasta que Billy pregunto por aquella bebe que Hermione tenia en sus brazos. Ni el señor, ni la señora Weasley, habían querido preguntar nada, por miedo a la relación, que podrían tener Ron y Hermione, de seguro tanto para su hijo, como para la chica seria muy incomodo ese asunto, mas aun si se encontraban todos alrededor de una mesa.

¿Como se llama tu hija Hermione?.

Se llama Emily, tiene cuatro meses, ¿como están tus hijos con Fleur? apropósito, ¿porque no vino contigo?, pensé que estaría aquí.

Es que el mas pequeñito esta enfermo, y que no quisimos arriesgarlo a que empeorara, así que prefiero quedarse cuidándolo en casa, además que aun tiene licencia en el trabajo. La cara de Ron, cada vez estaba mas blanca que de costumbre, sabia perfectamente, que luego de terminar la comida, tendrían que el y Hermione hablar con toda su familia y contarles la verdad sobre esa pequeña, que llevaba su sangre.

¿Te casaste Hermione?.

Si, pero me separe hace muy poco, la relación con el estaba de mal, en peor, y decidimos que era mejor para los dos dejar todo hasta ahí, porque además no queríamos causarle daño a Emily, ahora estoy viviendo en la casa de tu Hermana, pero solo será por un tiempo.

Ya Billy, no la sigas hostigando con preguntas, déjala que pueda comer tranquila, luego abra tiempo, para hablar de todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero primero coman, o me harán pensar que sabe mal...

**_Sabemos que paso mucho tiempo pero nunca es tarde para volver con las actualizaciones, ojala les guste este capitulo...  
Gracias por todos los reviews que nos dejaron en este tiempo que no actualizamos y es por ellos que decidimos seguir subiendo este (para nosotras) maravilloso fic...  
Esperamos sus comentarios... Sritas.Weasley_**


	21. Chapter 21

La hora del almuerzo, gracias a la intervención de Molly, estuvo bastante agradable, hubo un tiempo, en que cada uno estaba solo pendiente de su plato de comida, ya que por lo menos los jóvenes sentados en esa mesa, hace bastante no podía probar la exqui

La hora del almuerzo, gracias a la intervención de Molly, estuvo bastante agradable, hubo un tiempo, en que cada uno estaba solo pendiente de su plato de comida, ya que por lo menos los jóvenes sentados en esa mesa, hace bastante no podía probar la exquisita mano de su madre en la cocina.

Ron, ¿me pasas la sal por favor?. Hermione y Ron se miraron por unos segundos, muy cortos, mientras todos los demás presentes también los observaban, al rozar sus manos, ambos se dirigieron unas sonrisas cómplices, mientras los demás, solo se hacían los desentendidos, como si nada anormal hubiera pasado. Luego de que todos habían terminado de comer, Molly se levantó de la mesa, y comenzó a recoger los platos, para luego ponerlos a lavar, mientras servia el postre, que a los minutos después ya estaba en la mesa, y al frente de cada uno.

Al terminar de comer, como era ya costumbre, todos se quedaron un tiempo, mas para la esperada sobremesa, en donde podrían hacer las preguntas que tanto deseaban aclarar.

Hermione, linda, disculpa mi intromisión, pero, ¿porque no nos contaste aunque fuera en una carta que te habías casado?, ¿y que habías tenido una hija?.

Pues, porque... bueno, se lo había contado a Ginny, y preferí no decirles nada, porque bueno, emm, por Ron, digo, como nosotros habíamos terminado, no se si me entiende lo que quiero decirle.

Claro que te entiendo, y no te preocupes, estabas en todo tu derecho, además que yo se que no es fácil decir algo así, no te preocupes querida. Verdaderamente Hermione se sentía presionada, sabia perfectamente que todos comenzarían a preguntar sobre la pequeña.

Hermione... ¿donde conociste a tu ex marido?, si no es mucha la curiosidad. Esta vez el señor Weasley había formulado la pregunta para la chica.

Lo conocí un tarde que fui al ministerio, el antes trabajaba ahí, pero ahora se cambio de trabajo, y esta en una oficina privada, se llama Demian, quizás conozca a su padre, el Señor Morrison

Oh, por mucho tiempo trabajamos juntos en el ministerio, incluso hubo un tiempo que fue mi jefe, pero se retiro porque tenia problemas de salud, y a ese muchacho, si lo vi un par de veces, porque recuerdo, que me dijo que solo tenia un hijo, si, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Estuvimos tres meses de novios, y nos casamos, pero como les dije, tuvimos muchos problemas en el ultimo tiempo, así que decidimos que lo mejor seria separarnos.

Papa, mama, hermanos, Harry, necesito que por favor me escuchen, yo se que esto los tomara por sorpresa, pero necesito decirles dos cosas muy importantes. La cara de cada uno de los que estaban presentes, era de sorpresa, no sabían que seria esas cosas tan importantes que Ron debería decirles.

Vamos Ron, habla, no vez que nos dejas con el alma en un hilo, ¿que pasa?.

Aw, mama relájate, primero quiero que sepan, que ayer, rompí mi compromiso con Clarisa, ya no me casare con ella, porque me di cuenta de muchas cosas, por las cuales no podía casarme con ella, además que si lo hacia, tarde o temprano me iba a arrepentir, porque yo nunca la ame, así que eso es una de las cosas, con Clarisa ya no estamos juntos... y lo otro, es que Emm, no se como decirles, es un poco complicado para que lo puedan entender...

Señor y señora Weasley, lo que Ron les tiene que decir, es algo muy importante, lo que pasa, es que, Emily... bueno, Ron, es el padre de mi hija, yo se perfectamente que ustedes lo pensaban, me di cuanta por como la miraban, y de verdad salta a la vista su parecido, yo no les quise decir por lo mismo, Ron, sabe hace muy poco tiempo, la verdad, la única que sabia todo era Ginny, y entiendo si se molestan conmigo, pero de verdad no me sentía capas de decirles...

_**

* * *

**_

Chanananannnnn... cuanta intriga eh! prontito el capitulo 22, pero ahora van mas cortos, sepan disculpar :)  
Gracias por los reviews! Nos encanta que les guste el fic y que nos dejen esos lindos comentarios que nos hacen, de verdad muchas gracias!


	22. Chapter 22

Señor y señora Weasley, lo que Ron les tiene que decir, es algo muy importante, lo que pasa, es que, Emily

Señor y señora Weasley, lo que Ron les tiene que decir, es algo muy importante, lo que pasa, es que, Emily... bueno, Ron, es el padre de mi hija, yo se perfectamente que ustedes lo pensaban, me di cuanta por como la miraban, y de verdad salta a la vista su parecido, yo no les quise decir por lo mismo, Ron, sabe hace muy poco tiempo, la verdad, la única que sabia todo era Ginny, y entiendo si se molestan conmigo, pero de verdad no me sentía capas de decirles...

¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN DICIENDO?, por dios, es que no lo puedo creer, niños, ¿pero como?, ¿como pudieron haber sido tan irresponsables?. La señora Weasley se había levantado como un resorte de su asiento, no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, primero que nada, hasta hace muy poco tiempo, ella pensaba que Ron y Hermione ni siquiera hablaban, y segundo se suponía que su hijo, en poco tiempo se casaría con otra mujer, y ahora le salían con semejante noticia.

Vamos Arthur diles algo, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando?. Por suerte el padre de Ron se encontraba mas sereno que su esposa, pero igualmente molesto. Lo único que puedo decirles, es que todo esto que esta pasando es de una irresponsabilidad enorme, que es solo de ustedes, traer un bebe al mundo no es cosa sencilla, todo cambia con la llegada de un hijo, ustedes son muy jóvenes, además que Hermione, tu eras casada, y Ron ya tenia otra vida, porque es obvio que esta bebe, ustedes la crearon cuando tu tenias un marido, y tu una novia con la que te ibas a casar en muy poco tiempo, y eso agrava mucho mas todas las cosas.

Hermione, querida, nosotros te queremos mucho, eres una muchacha, linda, inteligente, respetuosa, te conocemos desde que tienes 11 años, pero creo que debes entender, esto para nosotros no es nada de fácil, y creo que para ustedes tampoco, pero me duele mucho que todo esto este pasando.

Señor y señora Weasley, yo se que ustedes deben estar muy enojados conmigo, y los entiendo, porque yo soy la mas responsable de todo esto, Ron, hasta hace un día no tenia idea de todo esto, yo lo estado ocultando por todo este tiempo no solo a ustedes, si no que a el también.

Todos, menos Ginny estaban atónitos, era obvio pensar que Ron sabía la verdad, pero enterarse que el tampoco tenia idea de que era padre, hizo todo, mucho mas chocante y fuerte para los demás.

Quizás el no lo supo desde el principio, pero cuando ustedes, tuvieron relaciones para crear a esta bebe, estaban concientes de lo que hacían, porque precisamente no estaban contando dulces, así que el tiene la misma responsabilidad que tu en todo esto.

Hermione, ahora que todos sabemos la verdad, creo que mereceríamos saber como fue que pasaron todas las cosas, porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, desde que ustedes terminaron, bueno, tú dejaste a Ron, ustedes perdieron el contacto.

Emm, no lo perdimos por completo, yo seguí hablando con Ginny todo el tiempo, de hecho, juntas conocimos a mi ex marido, bueno, todo se dio a los meces de que yo me había casado, nosotros con Demian siempre tuvimos problemas, el era demasiado celoso, por mi trabajo, porque según el yo no era como el resto, y por lo mismo teníamos diferencias, en una de las tantas veces que estuvimos peleados, por el despecho, busque a su hijo nuevamente, comenzamos a salir seguido, y bueno... en esas salidas que tuvimos, ustedes entienden.

Oh, claro que entendemos cuñadita, es obvio que no tienes la necesidad de entrar en detalles, total salta a la vista los resultados de sus encuentros amistados, ¿no es así Fred?.

Claro que si Georgie, y por cierto, los felicito, sus genes lograron crear una niña hermoso, claro es una Weasley, aunque también esta la excepción, ¿no es así Ginevra?.

Ja, andan muy chistoso, el par de bobos hoy, ¿no?.

Ustedes van a parar de molestar a su hermana, y decir esas cosas tan mal educadas, si no quieren vérselas conmigo mas tarde, esto es serio, es muy importante, así que les exijo como su madre que guarden silencio para que podamos seguir escuchando a Hermione. Lo siento linda, ya sabes como son estos niños.

No se preocupe señora Weasley, como le estaba diciendo, comenzamos a salir nuevamente, aunque yo no tenia idea que Ron estaba de novio con otra chica, también me entere hace poco tiempo de eso, bueno, cuando yo supe lo d Emy embarazo, de inmediato dude de quien seria el bebe que estaba esperando, pero no quise hacer nada, hasta que naciera, Demian, me acompaño en el parto, la verdad es que los primero días, no se notaba nada extraño en Emy, pero con el paso de las semanas, me di cuenta, que por completo su parecido era con el de Ron, y con el de todos ustedes, su cabello, sus ojos, su forma de expresarse, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, no le pierde pisada.

¿Porque no le contaste la verdad a tu esposo apenas supiste que era hija de Ron?.

Por miedo, usted no sabe lo que significo para mi darme cuanta, las consecuencias que había tenido volverme a juntar con su hijo, yo nunca deje de amarlo, pero yo ya tenia mi vida formada, estaba casada, y darme cuenta que después de tratar de olvidar durante tanto tiempo, estábamos unidos por ella, fue algo... impresionante para mi.

Yo tampoco la culpo mama, cuando yo me entere que había tenido una hija, sin saber que era mía, no pensé en reprocharle, solo espere a que ella reconociera todo, es verdad, se lo pregunte muchas veces, y siempre trato de evadir las respuestas, porque era obvio para nadie es sencillo, reconocer algo tan importante.

Hermione... disculpa que me meta en esto, pero, ¿que fue lo quede dijo verdaderamente tu marido cuando le contaste la verdad?, porque no creo que su reacción haya sido buena, a nadie le gustaría que su esposa o su pareja le dijera semejante cosa, imagínate, quizás esa hija, era lo único que el quería, para todo hombre, o para la mayoría, es un sueño ser padre, pero darte cuenta que quien creíste era tu hija, no lo es, te debe hacer sentir pésimo, o sea yo me pongo en su lugar, si Fleur llegara un día, y me dijera, que uno de nuestros hijos, no es mio, yo me muero, se me cae el mundo a pedazos, que debe ser lo que le paso a el. Bill se notaba bastante serio al preguntar, en realidad tenia mucha razón en lo que pensaba, y en realidad lo que mas le molestaba, era que otras personas, también estaba sufriendo por ellos, Ron es su hermano, a Hermione la conocía desde mucho tiempo, pero habían actuado de mala forma.

Reacciono muy mal, discutimos largo tiempo, me grito, no sabes como me sentí, nunca nadie había sido tan hiriente conmigo, y menos pensé que el alguna vez, fuera a ser así, pero no lo culpe, de todos modos, estaba en el derecho, de golpearme si hubiera querido, me porte pésimo con el, que lo único que hizo, fue ayudarme y entregarme su cariño, por lo menos antes de nuestro matrimonio, siempre procuro darme las mejores cosas, no solo materiales, y vez como le respondí, con mentiras, y dejándolo por el suelo, me pido que me fuera de la casa, y yo no podía decirle que no, después de todo, es su casa, esta a su nombre, le pertenece, y si no me lo hubiera pedido también me hubiera ido, no seria tan cara dura de seguir bajo su mismo techo, esa es toda la verdad, y espero que me comprendan, porque siento que si tuve motivos, quizás no fue la forma correcta, pero no saben lo que ha significado para mi sentirme libre, al ustedes saberlo, siento que puedo partir de nuevo, porque se que Ronald me quiere, y que quiere formar una vida conmigo, será lo mejor para Emily, espero que con el tiempo la puedan aceptar y querer, después de todo, es una bebe, y no tiene la culpa de nada.

Nosotros lo sabemos Hermione, es una criatura inocente, es un angelito, ya abra tiempo para todo, mientras, solo espero que ustedes con mi hijo, mediten las cosas, y se den el tiempo de hablar, de ponerse de acuerdo en las cosas, que harán, pero espero, que nunca mas, vuelvas a mentirnos así...


	23. Chapter 23

Nosotros lo sabemos Hermione, es una criatura inocente, es un angelito, ya abra tiempo para todo, mientras, solo espero que ustedes con mi hijo, mediten las cosas, y se den el tiempo de hablar, de ponerse de acuerdo en las cosas, que harán, pero espero, que nunca mas, vuelvas a mentirnos así...

Luego de esa larga y verdaderamente tirante conversación con toda la familia, Hermione y Ron decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por la madriguera, para poder conversar mas tranquilos y también aprovechar de respirar un poco de aire fresco. Nunca pensé que mama reaccionara así, no la había visto tan alterada hacia mucho tiempo, de todos modos, es comprensible, no es normal, que tu hijo llegue de un día para otro y le cuente que tiene una hija.

Claro, yo también comprendí que todo se diera como se dio, pero es por lo menos confortante saber que ahora todos saben la verdad, así será mucho más fácil que podamos planear las cosas, ¿no te parece?.

¿Planear las cosas?, ¿de que hablas?. Los ojos de la castaña lanzaban un brillo especial, diferente al que siempre demoraba, era una mezcla de sentimientos muy extraña, que no sabía como describirla, pero por lo menos, tenía la seguridad, de que la persona que tenia al frente, siempre estaría a su lado.

No creerás que solo con contarle a mi familia que Emily es mi hija, todo termina ¿verdad?. Ron levantó una ceja.

Claro que no... Bueno, es decir, creo que no, pero de planes planes... yo no pensé que nosotras pudiéramos estar dentro de ellos, Ron, yo no quiero que por culpa de esto, tu te sientas obligado a estar conmigo, lo que menos quiero es trancar tu vida, mucho hiciste con responder por la niña, y reconocer que es tu hija, pero si esto, significa dejar tus sueños de lado... Se produjo un incomodo silencio por unos minutos, ninguno decía nada, solo miradas cruzadas eran el contacto que había nada mas.

¿Como quieres que te haga entender que tu, nunca trancaras mi vida?, Hermione, cuando tu decidiste irte sin decirme nada, destruiste mis planes, porque mis planes eran contigo, y me dejaste, y ahora que tenemos una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos vuelves con lo mismo!, de verdad, yo quiero que estemos los tres juntos, que comencemos a formar nuestra familia, tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido, yo, tengo que conocer a mi hija, y conocerte a ti de nuevo, después de todo, el tiempo no ha sido en vano amor, es cierto que nunca dejamos de querernos, pero hubieron muchos momentos importantes para los dos, en que no estuvimos juntos, ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?.

Verdaderamente la propuesta de Ron descoloco a la chica, era cierto lo que decía de recuperar el tiempo perdido y todo eso, pero, VIVIR JUNTOS, no era algo que hubiera pensado, y el escucharlo de sus propios labios era muy chocante.

¿Que es lo que dijiste Ronald?.

Lo que escuchaste Hermione, si te quieres venir a vivir conmigo?, yo se que quizás, es un poco apresurado si lo miras de esa forma, pero siento que no tenemos necesidad de esperar amor, ya no ahí nada que nos impida poder estar juntos, y tampoco te pido que me des una respuesta ahora mismo, lo puedes pensar, pero quiero que sepas que seria la persona mas feliz del mundo si aceptaras, ¿te das cuenta como seria?.

Hermione lloraba, pero no de tristeza, ahora todo ese revoltijo en el estomago que hace un rato la tenia tan confundida, se había convertido en una felicidad inmensa, darse cuenta de que todo lo malo que había hecho, había sido perdonado por el, por el hombre que amaba, sentía que era el pago mas grande que podía recibir en toda la tierra.

¿Porque lloras?, Hermione, yo no quería incomodarte, ni presionarte, de veras lo siento, yo no...

¿Tu no que?, Ron, no lloro porque este triste, se que puede sonar tonto, o lo que sea, pero me has hecho la mujer mas de todas, no sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con este momento, pensé que nunca llegaría, y darme cuenta que me perdonas, y que me quieres de verdad, es tan... tan indescriptible para mi, que no lo puedo creer, eso si, no te puedo responder ahora... tengo que pensarlo un poco.. Dame solo unos días, nada más.

Te esperaría una eternidad si fuera necesario...


	24. Chapter 24

Ambos chicos, siguieron dando vueltas por el gran espacio de aire libre que poseía el hogar de la familia Weasley, mientras tanto los demás probablemente se encontraban adentro, hablando sobre todo lo que habían sabido, ese día.

Ginny, ¿Por qué no nos habías contado nada de todo esto? Molly, estaba mucho mas molesta ahora, saber que Ginny, tenia toda esa información, la había hecho sentirse traicionada por su propia hija, y eso le dolía mucho.

Mama, yo no soy quien para decir las cosas que no me corresponden, creo que Hermione fue suficientemente clara, para dar los motivos que tubo, para guardarse todo, y creo que si yo les hubiera dicho, la verdad hubiera traicionado la confianza de mi amiga, y tu sabes mama, que confiar en alguien, es muy muy difícil, si conoces lo que es la traición de cerca. Al decir esas palabras, Ginny, instantáneamente dirigió sus hermosos ojos a los de Harry, que también la miraban con un cierto brillo malicioso, que muy pocas veces había notado en el. Las horas transcurrieron muy rápido, fue una tarde bastante especial, por todo lo que había ocurrido en ese almuerzo familiar, reencuentro entre todos, Arthur, había tenido la idea de llevar un licor a la mesa, que rápidamente fue consumido, por sus 5 hijos presentes junto con Harry, ni su esposa, ni Hermione bebieron esa noche, y por la misma razón, fueron las únicas que quedaron sanas ese día, aunque nadie había tenido planeado quedarse a dormir en la madriguera, ya que al otro día había trabajo, era imposible que se marcharan con semejante borrachera en el cuerpo, así que las dos mujeres, arreglaron un poco las habitaciones, para que pudieran descansar. Hermione y Ron dormirían en la ex habitación del pelirrojo, Fred, George y Billy en los de los gemelos, y Harry en una especie de sofá cama, que pondrían al lado de los demás chicos. Como pudieron los subieron entre las dos, a cuestas sobre sus hombros, el que mas trabajo les costo traer fue al señor Weasley que pesaba bastante, y luego de esos grandes esfuerzos, decidieron irse ya a dormir.

Hermione hizo el mayor esfuerzo, por no meter mucho ruido, para que ni Ron, ni su pequeña bebe pudieran despertar, ya que no sabia cual de los dos, dormía mas profundamente, y poco tiempo después, también logro conseguir el sueño, y quedarse dormida, tranquila, como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo.

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana aproximadamente, Ginny despertó, un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era el culpable, de haberla hecho levantarse, bajo cautelosamente las escaleras, y al llegar a la cocina, tomo una píldora para el dolor, con un baso de leche, que saco de el refrigerador. Dos manos, se encargaron de taparle la boca, para evitar que la chica gritara, las conocía perfectamente, era obvio que el, lo conocía perfectamente, de manera completa, así que reacciono tranquila hasta esperar que esas manos, la dejaran respirar libremente.

Supuse que gritarías, por eso preferí prevenir antes de curar. Harry sonreía de manera burlona, mientras Ginny se mantenía sería, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?, me duele la cabeza, de una manera horrible y estoy cayéndome de sueño, así que habla rápido por favor.

Porque tienes que ser tan pesada, ese carácter no te llevara a ninguna parte pelirroja, si no lo mejoras te ganaras el odio de mucha gente.

¿A si?, pues bien, a el que le gusta, le gusta y al que no mala suerte, yo no vivo por lo que piense los demás de mi, pero claro, que digo, si aquí tengo a un maestro en sociabilidad sobre todo con mujeres, haber si uno de estos días, te animas y me das clases, ¿te parece?

Vez?, por este carácter que tienes, tuve que buscar las cosas que no me dabas en otros lados, cuantas veces te dije, lo que necesitaba Ginebra, tu nunca te diste cuenta, siempre miraste por ti misma, era palabras para ti solo lo que te decía, te advertí muchas veces lo que me estaba pasando y nunca me hiciste caso. Harry, se notaba muy serio, y en verdad estaba dolido. Yo nunca hubiera querido terminar contigo, tu sabes lo mucho que nos costo estar juntos, y tranquilos, pero al poco tiempo comenzaste a cambiar, no solo conmigo, si no que también con los demás, y cuando yo te preguntaba que era lo que pasaba, solo recibía gritos histéricos de tu parte.

Muy lindo, ahora resulta que yo soy la culpable de TU, engaño Harry Potter?, pues estas equivocado, porque no solo tu eras quien necesitaba atención, tambien estaba yo, tu nunca te dabas cuenta de lo que en verdad me pasaba, y ni siquiera te dabas el tiempo de preguntar, en cambio con las demas personas, siempre fuiste conciente, atento, pero conmigo…. No, siempre era lo ultimo.

Sabes perfectamte que eso no es verdad, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que te pasaba, pero tu siempre fuiste la que se cerro, de seguro nunca confiaste en mi, y eso es lo que mas me molesta, porque mierda estuviste conmigo, si no confiabas ni un poco en mi?, con esto me doy cuenta que nuestra relación fue tan en vano, porque lo que tu me das a entender, fue como dormir con un desconocido, sin saber quien era realmente esa persona, Ginny, estuvimos años juntos, pasamos tantos momentos importantes, y a pesar de todo eso, no merecí tu confianza.

Te pido por favor que bajes la voz, es muy tarde y no quiero que todos se den cuenta que estamos hablando, mínimo deberías respetar que no estas en tu casa, ¿no crees?, que va, tu no conoces la palabra respeto, porque si la conocieras, no me hubieras dañado de la forma que lo hiciste, ¿y sabes?, yo nunca pensé que podría llegar a odiar una persona, porque desde siempre supe que ese sentimiento, era horrible, pero gracias a ti, me di cuenta que puedo sentirlo, eso es lo que me produces, repugnancia, odio, asco, no puedo creer como pude estar con una persona tan egoísta y superficial como tu, pero por suerte a tiempo, me di cuenta de lo que verdad eras, y no caí mas bajo, gracias a ti.

Perdón, se me olvida que estoy hablando con la madre Teresa de Calcuta, NO TE HAGAS, tu siempre has pensado que te engañe, ¿pero te digo algo?, nunca lo hice, pero te digo que lo hice, por las miles de veces que me refregaste esa mentira en la cara, o tienes alguna prueba de mi "infidelidad"?, me viste, me grabaste, te lo contó mi supuesta amante, o solo fue un rumor de pasillo?.

Ginny, solo guardo silencio, si admitía que solo había sido un rumor que le había legado, perdería todo motivo para seguir discutiendo, porque era verdad, ella nunca tubo la certeza de haber sido engañada por Harry.

Creo que es lo que menos importa Harry, tu siempre tuviste mucho éxito con las chicas, a la que quisieras la tenias a tus pies, así que mas allá de si fue un rumor o yo te vi, te creo capas.

Pues ahí, se ve lo poco que me conoces, porque yo te quería mucho, yo te amaba, y por ningún motivo entupido, hubiera arriesgado nuestra relación, porque contigo, en los primeros momentos, sentía que nada me faltaba,…

Yo te di todo lo que tenia a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, y aunque no me creas tambien te ame con toda mi alma, Harry, eras la persona mas importante en mi vida, y quizás fue un error haber sido tan fría, pero tu sabias perfectamente que mi personalidad era así, pero porque buscaste a otra?, porque no lo hablamos?, porque tuviste que hacer eso?

Harry tomo ambas manos de la chica, respiro hondo, y volvió a hablar, Ginny, entiende, por lo que mas quieras, yo nunca te engañe con otra, nunca, a pesar de nuestro problemas, siempre te fui fiel, aunque tu preferiste no creerme, pero yo se que no es así.

No sabes como me gustaría creerte, pero no puedo, no puedo creerte, todo era obvio, nuestras peleas, ya no teníamos una buena relación, todos sabían que Cho, seguía tras tuyo, aunque estuvieras conmigo.

¿Mas encima crees que te engañe con Cho?, ¿con esa traidora?, pero Ginny, eso si que es tonto, yo nunca mas, volvería con ella en mi vida, cuando nosotros dos terminamos, yo les dije a todos, que esa mujer, había sido un error de mi vida, nunca te hubiera engañado con ella.


	25. Chapter 25

Para ninguno de los dos es bueno seguir dandole vueltas al asunto, es mejor dejar las cosas como estan, nuestra relacion ya termino y no ahi que darle mas vueltas, es mejor que cada uno se quede con los buenos momentos, y vivamos nuestras vidas, porque n

Para ninguno de los dos es bueno seguir dandole vueltas al asunto, es mejor dejar las cosas como estan, nuestra relacion ya termino y no ahi que darle mas vueltas, es mejor que cada uno se quede con los buenos momentos, y vivamos nuestras vidas, porque no sacamos nada con seguir culpandonos mutuamente de algo que ya paso. Sin decir mas, la peliroja tomo el vaso de agua, y escaleras arriba se dirigio a su habitacion.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, y aun nadie despertaba, aunque fuera un dia de semana, ninguno fue capas de levantarse a la hora que debia, lo que significo, dejar el trabajo, votado por ese dia. Como era costumbre de la dueña de casa, se levanto antes que todos los demas, aunque este dia asiendo una escepcion, eran ya las 12 de la mañana, al barrer y arreglar todo el desorden, del dia anterior, comenzaron a despertar los demas, por el molesto ruido, de todo, ninguno podia creer la hora que era, y cada uno a su manera se lamentaba, el no estar donde deverian.

¿Que fue lo que paso?, es demaciado tarde, todos deberiamos estar en el trabajo a esta hora. Ron estaba bastante acongojado con la situacion, ni el, ni ninguno de los presentes estaban acostumbrados a faltar a sus deberes, menos cuando se trataba de un trabajo.

Lo que paso, fue que todos ustedes, anoche no se podia la borrachera en el cuerpo, por dios, como no fueron concientes de que hoy, tenian que trabajar, con Hermione se los dijimos pero no nos hicieron caso, Arthur, tu siendo el padre diste el ejemplo, no sabes el trabajo que nos costo llevarlos a sus camas. Todos bajaron sus cabezas, era verdad, era mucha irresponsabilidad de su parte. Mientras desayunaban Emily, comezo a llorar, todos prestaban mucha atencion a la reaccion de Hermione, ademas que escuchar a un bebe llorar en esa casa era muy extraño, porque desde que todos tenian uso de razon, no habian bebes, escepto por Ginny... pero ya hacia muchooo tiempo. La reaccion inmediata de la chica, fue tomar a su hija entre los brazon, si comenzar a pasearse con ella, mientras Ron, se dirigio a la cosina, con una especie de mantita, y la mamadera de la bebe en sus manos, para prepararle su alimento.

Quien lo diria, el super señor Ronald Weasley, el abogado ejemplar del ministerio de magia, sabe preparar una mamadera, ¿que le hiciste en tan pocas horas a nuestro hermano Herms? Los dos gemelos reian a mas no poder, igual que Harry, en realidad nunca nadie hubiera imaginado a ese pelirojo, haciendo algo util por alguen (N/A: que malos ¬¬ me enoje xD).

Creo que es normal, a mi no me soprende que sea asi, despues de todo, Emily es responsabilidad de ambos, creo que ustedes lo entenderan cuando esten en nuestros zapatos,¿o es que acaso tambien piensan casarse entre los dos?, digo, como hasta las novias se prestan. Hermione los miraba con una sonrisa burlona, mientras la señora Weasley los fulminaba con la mirada.

¿Que es lo que dijiste querida?.

Nada señora Weasley, es solo por molestar a estos dos, ya sabe, ademas que no sabe, son tan respetuosos con las chicas, usted los ubiera visto en los bailes del colegio, son todos unos galanes, ¿no es asi gemelos?. Ambos deseaban asesinar lo mas rapido posible a su "cuñada" ya que si seguia hablando, su madre los terminaria partiendo en pedasitos.

Ron, ya venia de vuelta con la comida de la bebe, Hermione se la dio para que la sujera, mientras probaba la leche, para ver que no estubiera demaciado caliente. ¿Estas seguro que se la sabras dar?, digo, no es que desconfie de ti Ronnie, es solo que como nunca te he visto... en funciones de padre.

Ahi, uno no nace sabiendo serlo, porque por lo menos yo no creo, que papa nunca nos alla cambiado aunque fuera un pañal, ¿o me equivoco mama?.

Los señores Weasley solo se sonrojaron, y sigueron tomando atencion a como lo haria Ron, y para ser honestos, parecia tener bastante experiencia, mientras Emily se tomaba su leche, el la mecia, lentamente, produciendo que su madre, y su "novia" votaran lagrimas de felicidad..

¿Por qué lloran?, aw por favor madre, no nos vas a decir que te emociona, ver a Ron cumpliendo su rol de padre?. Fred y George nuevamente volvían a reír, mientras la señora Weasley, tomaba aire para poder responderles.

No es sencillo cuidar a un bebe, ¿Cuándo será el día, en que ustedes dos tomen las cosas enserio?, ya no son unos niños, son un par de adultos, que se quedaron pegados en su infancia, pero en vez de burlarse, deberían de estar admirados por lo que hace su hermano, ustedes saben, que rara vez vimos a Ronald hacer algo en casa, y miren lo que a logrado por su hija, ¿no les parece que deberían sentirse avergonzados?.

Ambos pelirrojos bajaron la cabeza, verdaderamente había cometido un error al burlarse de Ron. Lo sentimos madre, no volverá a pasar.

Eso espero, y no lo digo por ustedes, lo digo por el, ¿no piensan en como se sienten las demás personas al mofarse de ellas?.

Madre, no te preocupes, siempre han sido así, no les puedes pedir que cambien, además yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado poder hacer esto, pero creo que no es tan difícil como lo pensé.

Aquella mañana, cada uno termino de hacer las cosas que sentía que le faltaba, Ron y Hermione, se encontraban sentados en el pasto de la madriguera, mirando el paisaje, mientras la señora Weasley cuidaba a la bebe, pero en el entre tanto, Harry llego, a interrumpirlos.

Disculpen que los moleste, pero necesito hablar con ustedes, y creo que es uno de los pocos momentos en los que los he encontrado solos.

¿Qué pasa Harry?. ¿estas bien?. Hermione volvió a poner esa cara de preocupada que frecuentemente tenia en el colegio, cuando Harry decía que le dolía su cicatriz.

Si, estoy bien, bueno no tanto, es que.. anoche, estuve hablando con Ginebra.

¿TU Y GINNY HABLANDO?. Ron y Hermione hablaron al hunismo, perdona Harry, pero es que….

Si se, pensaban que Ginny y yo nos odiábamos, hay, tan equivocados no están, ella me odia, pero por una razón tan estupida, resulta que tu hermana, piensa que antes que termináramos yo la engañe con Cho.

¿Qué tu la engañaste con Cho?, ¿Cho Chang?. Hermione arqueo ambas cejas.

Claro que Cho Chang, ¿Qué otra arpía femenina existe en la vida de Harry?, linda, veo que aun no se te esfuma, ese pequeño… retraso.

Estaba todo bien, hasta que comenzaste a insultarme, no sabes las ganas que me dan de paliarte el trasero cuando te pones así Ronald Weasley.

El punto, decía Harry, mientras los miraba, es que Ginny, no quiere creerme, yo nunca la engañe, ni con Cho, ni con nadie, eso se los puedo jurar por mi vida, mientras nosotros estuvimos juntos, no estuve con nadie mas, que no fuera ella.

Por supuesto que te creemos Harry, pero vas a tener que intentar hablar de nuevo con ella, mira, cuando volvamos a casa esta noche, hablare con ella, te llamare, y nos juntaremos los 4 uno de estos, días, para aclarar, todo, si eres inocente, no tiene porque juzgarte, además yo te creo capas de haberla engañado, se cuanto la amas.

No la amaba, la amo…

Entonces con mayor razón bobo, no lo vez?, yo estoy segura que Ginny solo esta dolida, pero ella te debe querer igual, no le compro ese cuento del odio Harry, ella no sabe odiar.

Hermione, tu no la viste, Ginny me odia, quizás me amo, me amo, pero ya no, por ese maldito chisme, mi relación con ella termino para siempre.

Eso es uno de los defectos mas grandes que tienes, desde que somos pequeños, en cosas tan pequeñas eres pesimista, por dios Harry, recuerda, cuentas luchas ganaste, y te da miedo recuperar a la persona que quieres, no puedes dejarte ganar, tienes que jugártelas por ella, es la única manera, de hacerla volver. Mientras Hermione hablaba, tanto Ron como el ojiverde, tenían la boca abierta, nunca la habían escuchado hablar así… y mucho menos de amor, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Ron.


	26. Chapter 26

¿Por qué me miran con esa cara

¿Por qué me miran con esa cara?, ¿tengo algo extraño o que?.

No, es solo, que nunca te había escuchado hablar así, es eso, ¿te sientes bien Hermione?, ¿no te abra hecho mal la maternidad?.

Ah, dejen de hablar estupideces, y tu, tomate esto enserio, no es un juego los sentimientos de las personas, lo único que quiero es ayudarte, y que tu con Ginny, se den cuenta de lo bobos que son al estar enojados. Ron se levanto del suelo, comenzaba a correr un viento bastante helado, y podían enfermarse.

¿Te iras con Ginny hoy?.

Si, tengo que pensarlo aun Ron, no seas tan apresurado, amor, calma, si?.

Si estoy calmado, es solo, que no quería hablarte de eso precisamente. El chico estaba rojo a mas no poder, las palabras que necesitaba pronunciar no eran capaces de salir de sus labios, eso lo hacia patear el suelo de vez en cuando, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

¿Qué pasa?,¿Qué tienes?, vamos, dímelo, me pones nerviosa, ¿pasa algo malo?.

Si ya tenemos una hija, y decidimos esta juntos de nuevo, digo, eso es lo que me diste a entender, quedándote en la misma cama que yo anoche, y estando aquí con mi familia, y contándoles la verdad.

Al grano, por favor Ron, me desesperas…

Que te cases conmigo, digo, es lo único que faltaría para que pudieras estar tranquila conmigo nuevamente, reconocer a Emily, como mi hija, casarnos, vivir juntos, Hermione, ya somos adulto, y estamos concientes de lo que queremos, ¿Qué me dices?.

Definitivamente Hermione estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cuantas veces había pensado tener un momento así, pero, justo ahora, decirle todo, no lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz, y emocionada, que ahora era ella, la que no podía articular palabra.

Dime algo Hermione, no te quedes callada…

¿Qué quieres que te diga?, me tomaste por sorpresa Ron, yo no…. No se que decirte, esto es muy sorpresivo para mi.

¿No quieres casarte conmigo verdad?. La mirada del pelirrojo estaba pegada en el suelo.

No es eso amor, lo que pasa, es que estoy en shock, no es normal que todos los días, las persona que tu quieres te pida matrimonio, ¿o te he pedido que te cases conmigo alguna vez?

Ambos rieron tímidamente, y se abrazaron , solamente ese contacto basto, para poder pensar en la respuesta futura de la castaña, era un amor verdadero, que ya había pasado muchos obstáculos, estaban muy bien, todo lo malo, les había servido para consolidarse como pareja, a pesar de todas las cosas malas, el tiempo que había pasado, era obvio que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, ese amor que decían tenerse cuando estaba en el colegio, seguía y crecía, su hija, era el mayor ejemplo de todo lo que sentían, un amor, que no podían explicar a las demás personas, solo ellos, sabían de que se trataba, nunca hubieran podido imaginar que tendrían que enfrentar tantas cosas dolorosas para poder seguir juntos, pero ya estaba la prueba, querían y tenían una familia, lo único que faltaba era, dar unos pocos pasos, y seguir el camino juntos, los tres, el ella, y su pequeña hija.

Tu me tendrás que ayudar a prepara todo, como si no me hubiera bastado tener a ese terremotito que ahí dentro de la casa, no quiero una fiesta muy grande, algo privado entre familia, claro esta, que ahí gente del colegio que tiene que venir, Hagrid si no lo invitamos se muere, ahí que elegir a los padrinos de boda, y también deberíamos aprovechar de bautizar a Emily, te parece?.

¿Qué dices?, ¿aceptas…. Aceptas?.

Claro que si bobo, acepto casarme contigo, Hermione unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo, era un beso tan especial, lleno de amor, y sentimientos encontrados de ambos, ese momento, para ellos, era estar en el paraíso…

¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir a tus padres?.

No lo se, no creo que todavía sea el mejor momento, digo por todo lo que ha pasado en el ultimo tiempo, lo de Emily, lo de nosotros, entonces, esperemos un poco, planeamos todo, tengamos todas las cosas listas, y cuando estemos bien, y seguros, hablemos, ¿te parece bien?.

Tienes razón, seria sobrecargarlos de cosas, y no quiero que tus padres colapsen, así que, esperaremos, hasta cuando sea la oportunidad.

Te amo, ¿lo sabes Granger?. Ron la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Me carga que me llames por mi apellido, me haces acordarme del estupido de Malfoy, ¿quieres parecerte a el?. Hermione estallo en risas.

No digas tonterías, te lo digo para molestarte tonta, te amo, aunque digas estupideces.

¿me dijiste entupida?.

Cállate tonta, ahora era Ron quien la callaba con un beso, y retomaban el camino a la casa, para poder, marcharse.


	27. Chapter 27

¿Por qué me miran con esa cara

¿Por qué me miran con esa cara?, ¿tengo algo extraño o que?.

No, es solo, que nunca te había escuchado hablar así, es eso, ¿te sientes bien Hermione?, ¿no te abra hecho mal la maternidad?.

Ah, dejen de hablar estupideces, y tu, tomate esto enserio, no es un juego los sentimientos de las personas, lo único que quiero es ayudarte, y que tu con Ginny, se den cuenta de lo bobos que son al estar enojados. Ron se levanto del suelo, comenzaba a correr un viento bastante helado, y podían enfermarse.

¿Te iras con Ginny hoy?.

Si, tengo que pensarlo aun Ron, no seas tan apresurado, amor, calma, si?.

Si estoy calmado, es solo, que no quería hablarte de eso precisamente. El chico estaba rojo a mas no poder, las palabras que necesitaba pronunciar no eran capaces de salir de sus labios, eso lo hacia patear el suelo de vez en cuando, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

¿Qué pasa?,¿Qué tienes?, vamos, dímelo, me pones nerviosa, ¿pasa algo malo?.

Si ya tenemos una hija, y decidimos esta juntos de nuevo, digo, eso es lo que me diste a entender, quedándote en la misma cama que yo anoche, y estando aquí con mi familia, y contándoles la verdad.

Al grano, por favor Ron, me desesperas…

Que te cases conmigo, digo, es lo único que faltaría para que pudieras estar tranquila conmigo nuevamente, reconocer a Emily, como mi hija, casarnos, vivir juntos, Hermione, ya somos adulto, y estamos concientes de lo que queremos, ¿Qué me dices?.

Definitivamente Hermione estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cuantas veces había pensado tener un momento así, pero, justo ahora, decirle todo, no lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz, y emocionada, que ahora era ella, la que no podía articular palabra.

Dime algo Hermione, no te quedes callada…

¿Qué quieres que te diga?, me tomaste por sorpresa Ron, yo no…. No se que decirte, esto es muy sorpresivo para mi.

¿No quieres casarte conmigo verdad?. La mirada del pelirrojo estaba pegada en el suelo.

No es eso amor, lo que pasa, es que estoy en shock, no es normal que todos los días, las persona que tu quieres te pida matrimonio, ¿o te he pedido que te cases conmigo alguna vez?

Ambos rieron tímidamente, y se abrazaron , solamente ese contacto basto, para poder pensar en la respuesta futura de la castaña, era un amor verdadero, que ya había pasado muchos obstáculos, estaban muy bien, todo lo malo, les había servido para consolidarse como pareja, a pesar de todas las cosas malas, el tiempo que había pasado, era obvio que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, ese amor que decían tenerse cuando estaba en el colegio, seguía y crecía, su hija, era el mayor ejemplo de todo lo que sentían, un amor, que no podían explicar a las demás personas, solo ellos, sabían de que se trataba, nunca hubieran podido imaginar que tendrían que enfrentar tantas cosas dolorosas para poder seguir juntos, pero ya estaba la prueba, querían y tenían una familia, lo único que faltaba era, dar unos pocos pasos, y seguir el camino juntos, los tres, el ella, y su pequeña hija.

Tu me tendrás que ayudar a prepara todo, como si no me hubiera bastado tener a ese terremotito que ahí dentro de la casa, no quiero una fiesta muy grande, algo privado entre familia, claro esta, que ahí gente del colegio que tiene que venir, Hagrid si no lo invitamos se muere, ahí que elegir a los padrinos de boda, y también deberíamos aprovechar de bautizar a Emily, te parece?.

¿Qué dices?, ¿aceptas…. Aceptas?.

Claro que si bobo, acepto casarme contigo, Hermione unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo, era un beso tan especial, lleno de amor, y sentimientos encontrados de ambos, ese momento, para ellos, era estar en el paraíso…

¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir a tus padres?.

No lo se, no creo que todavía sea el mejor momento, digo por todo lo que ha pasado en el ultimo tiempo, lo de Emily, lo de nosotros, entonces, esperemos un poco, planeamos todo, tengamos todas las cosas listas, y cuando estemos bien, y seguros, hablemos, ¿te parece bien?.

Tienes razón, seria sobrecargarlos de cosas, y no quiero que tus padres colapsen, así que, esperaremos, hasta cuando sea la oportunidad.

Te amo, ¿lo sabes Granger?. Ron la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

Me carga que me llames por mi apellido, me haces acordarme del estupido de Malfoy, ¿quieres parecerte a el?. Hermione estallo en risas.

No digas tonterías, te lo digo para molestarte tonta, te amo, aunque digas estupideces.

¿me dijiste entupida?.

Cállate tonta, ahora era Ron quien la callaba con un beso, y retomaban el camino a la casa, para poder, marcharse.


End file.
